Namikaze Misaki I: Kunoichi Unfold
by katherinekitkat13
Summary: Twelve years ago, on the night a twins were born, the nine tailed fox appeared, destroying everything in its path. In order to stop this village, the 4th hokage sealed the beast within a baby boy and entrusted the secrets of the seal to the baby girl, separated at birth for the threat that might plunge the village to chaos. Namikaze Misaki II: Kunoichi Undeterred already posted!
1. Chapter 1: Before Dawn

Chapter 1:

 _Eight years prior…_

Amongst the people in the crowd, there stood a lone figure among the rest. Crowds parted in the middle to give way wherever she went. She was no princess, despite wearing a very elegant yukata. Namikaze Misaki is far from being a princess, as a matter of fact, she is the daughter of a runaway girl who spent a few blank questionable years outside the village.

At a young age, it didn't take Misaki long to conclude that people are frightened of what they do not know, another conclusion is that people's suspicions and curiosities result in guesses and theories about what they do not know. What they come up with, they share to others with fictions of their own, then it spreads as gossips to the public, and what public the public known in general is proclaimed as truth.

Truth based on small amounts of data, therefore a relative truth.

Before she knew it Namikaze Kaede was dubbed the village whore who had returned to Konoha after being a missing Kunoichi for a few years as a seamstress with a three year old child who had her eyes, her child. People doubted her daughter because the little girl had long beautiful red hair instead of the bright blonde that Kaede carried, but there was no doubt that they reflected the same eyes.

The villagers had incessantly asked Kaede about the child she came home with who had her eyes and called her mom, but Kaede made no effort to answer them, nor did she made any effort to correction to the same villagers who dubbed her a whore.

But whatever the rumors and beliefs that surrounded the mother and child, they did not doubt the excellence in their works a seamstresses. Patronizing their clothing business from the toughest shinobi trousers to the most delicate hime yukatas. Feudal lords from different countries all over the world visited them to hire their hands in their palaces, but Kaede would meekly decline and the feudal lords would resort to commissioning their expertise for their fine clothings. Shinobi clans from different hidden villages risk going to Konohagakure to have their specialized and sturdy garments made by the Namikaze hands.

The very reason why a little girl of five years old, wearing a cute yukata carried a humongous parcel on her back that was in no doubt heavy. Kaede had her hands full with many different commissions and Misaki took it upon herself to take deliveries of Kaede's mind and help her the best and most possible way. She had also been entrusted with some of the commissions due to her fast improving sewing capability, but Kaede still took the high bidders orders.

"Do you need any help?" Misaki looked up to see the onyx eyes belonging to Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi-san! I was just on my way to make a delivery to the Uchiha compound." Misaki replied cheerfully, but making no move to hand Itachi the parcel she was carrying, and if it made her feel any discomfort, she did not show it.

Misaki continued to walk, this time with a gentle smile on her face, Itachi was the only person who ever talked to her in a friendly manner, much less walked with her in a crowd of people. They grew a close uncanny friendship, which Misaki suspected was because she was about the same age as his little brother Sasuke. More than that, Itachi enjoyed her company because she was perceptive, observant and unbiased, she managed to see good in a sea of people who entitled her as 'daughter of a whore.'

"Are you sure you're alright?" Itachi asked the second time to make sure.

"Umm, mom's busy with some of the feudal lord's orders, you'd think the world with end if they somehow wore the same garment twice" Misaki joked as they walked through the crowds of Konoha.

Itachi was more than her friend, to Misaki Itachi was her idol and her teacher. He taught her the basics of the shinobi life, but more than that he taught her his beliefs and his views. Teaching her to be a ninja is to lay your life in service for a greater good.

"How is your enrollment to the academy going?" Itachi asked.

"No going so well at all, the first time I asked my mom she hit my head so hard, I felt like I was a nail hammering on the ground. The second time, she sent an army of needles my way, my latest attempt ended up destroying a part of the house" Misaki laughed, remembering her scary mother.

"Hey, come to think of it, can you teach me more about chakra molding? I heard that if you utilize your chakra enough, you would be able to walk on water without much effort" Misaki asked and Itachi just smiled at the little girl's eagerness to learn.

"Sure, maybe you could come along when I am teaching Sasuke some tips on training." Itachi offered, Sasuke and Misaki have met on several occasions and on all of those times, Sasuke ends up shying away from Misaki. At first Itachi thought it was normal since all children are shy at first meetings, but when they met for the fifth time and Sasuke still hid behind Itachi, he had to chuckle, his beloved little brother had a crush, and it was only confirmed when Sasuke would always asked Itachi about her, ask when she was going to hang out or just plain talk about her.

"Umm, but don't you think that's a good idea? I don't have anything against the idea or Sasuke itself, but I feel like he hates me" Misaki pouted as she stared at the ground.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, ever since we met he hasn't said anything to me, and whenever I approach him he backs away like I have some something incurable. There was even one time when I accidentally held his hand and he ran away from me" Misaki recounted several events in which she and Sasuke were together. Itachi chuckled a little harder at Sasuke's shyness from Misaki.

"He doesn't hate you, - quite the opposite actually" Itachi muttered.

"Hey, Itachi what are you muttering about?"

"It's nothing" he laughed it off and continued walking.

The Namikaze household is an expansive traditional house with a zen garden in the middle. Some said it was an old clan's house when Kaede bought it. It was too big for a mother and daughter, but Kaede couldn't help humoring the villager's curiosities.

When she returned, she had all the plans of getting an apartment for her and Misaki. It would only be the two of them so a big apartment would suffice, then she'll probably just get another one for working and commissions.

Of course she reported straight to the Hokage and were under the intelligence division's tight scrutiny much to her dismay, but nothing too meddlesome. A few days in, Kaede was doing a little bit of shopping with Misaki while searching for prospective settlements when she heard a few tattle tales talking about how she was some foreign rich lord's mistress and probably sent to the hidden village of the leaves to hide, and that she'll be bought the expansive compound of an old and rich clan's previous home.

And she thought why not.

It was the best decision she's ever made. When Misaki first saw the place, Kaede felt her heart melt, she was so happy. While traveling, they only had rooms for themselves and even though some hade very big rooms, none of them was ever considered a home. The place, though it was empty and needed some fixing, it definitely felt like a home.

Now, a section of the home Misaki and Kaede had built together is in shambles. Kaede had 'accidentally' destroyed a part of the compound when Misaki made another attempt at convincing Kaede to enroll her to the Ninja Academy.

"Huh, what's so great about being a shinobi anyway" Kaede grumbled and muttered as she assessed the damage of her work, she'd have to hire some carpenters to rebuild this part of the compound.

"What a shame, the kitchen's there too. I guess it's going to be ramen for a few weeks" Kaede sighed and started making a list of things she had to buy to replace the broken stuff, ignorant of the presence outside the house, looking in.

Misaki sighed as she walked through the streets of Konoha, night has already fallen, but she knew she had to buy something for dinner since there was virtually no kitchen at home.

"Hmm, what should I get for dinner?" Misaki wondered out loud, when all of a sudden a drop of water hit her face…

…and another…

…and another…

…before she knew it, it was pouring hard and she ran at the nearest place she could find shelter.

"Rain, at a time like this" Misaki said inspecting her wet yukata, she was surely going to get a scolding of two from her mother again.

"What can I do for you little miss" a kind old and inviting voice asked her and she turned around to find herself at a food place.

"Ramen!" Misaki exclaimed, all the while jumping on the chair, it's like fate wanted her to come to this place, her mother loves ramen.

"Can I get two shoyo ramen and two miso ramens with lots of toppings on the go please?" Misaki cheerfully made her order while humming, swinging her legs to the tone.

She continued her cheerful wait when she felt someone looking at her. She turned around and saw a boy about her age, with blond hair and sad blue eyes standing in the rain.

'What's a boy like him doing in the streets at this hour, in the rain no less' Misaki thought as they stared at each other for a while, before the boy ran away wordlessly.

"Wait" Misaki jumped and ran after him, successfully grabbing his arm and pulling him in, failing at keeping herself from getting wet, but her clothes are not on top of her priority right now.

"You're all wet! What are you doing out in the rain?" Misaki scolded doing her best to dry out his soaked hair with a bunch of tissues. When he didn't answer and stared at the ground, Misaki decided not to pry, instead pushed him to sit beside her.

"Here you go" the owner said handing Misaki her packed order.

"Mister can I get another two bowls of shoyo ramen" Misaki asked as she unpacked two of the ramen she was supposed to bring home and placed it in front of the boy and herself.

"Mom said food has a wonderful way of making you feel better" Misaki said as she handed him her chopsticks. The boy looked at the ramen in wonder then started crying harder, scaring Misaki.

"Huh, don't you like ramen, perhaps you like miso better?" Misaki panicked then realized the answer to the question why this boy was out in the right at this time of night without anyone with him or at least looking for him.

He's an orphan. Misaki recognized him now, he was the one everybody was calling fox kid, calling him monster; Uzumaki Naruto. He shaked his head before muttering 'itadakimasu' and digging in the ramen. Misaki smiled started eating for herself.

Once they were done, her additional orders were finished and so was the rain.

"Um, thank you for the food" Naruto muttered shyly and Misaki just laughed.

"Don't mention it, my name is Namikaze Misaki"

"Uzumaki Naruto" he replied back. In order to thank her Naruto offered to help her carry the ramen she ordered.

"Why were you crying in the rain?" Misaki asked and Naruto looked the other way.

"I wasn't crying"

"Idiot, rain doesn't make your eyes go red" Misaki jested and Naruto pouted.

"You know, people are stupid, don't mind them" Misaki looked at the ground, she knew very well how Naruto felt amongst the villagers. Even though she knew better than to pay attention to what everyone thinks about you, it didn't change the fact that it hurt when people call you names and thought badly of you even though they don't know half of the story.

Misaki saw Naruto's fist clench then he started yelling at the top of his lungs while pointing at the hokage cliff.

"I'm gonna be the next hokage and make them recognize my strength believe it" Misaki laughed then copied Naruto, she too screaming at the top of her lungs.

"And I'm going to be there to watch it!" the villagers living in the vicinity started yelling curses at them telling them to go to sleep or get lost.

The two children just dodged the onslaught of thrown items and ran away laughing.

When they reached the Namikaze household, Misaki waved Naruto goodbye then turned to an unsuspecting tree.

When nothing moved, she shrugged it off then went home inside…

…barely dodging a slipper…

"I'm home" Misaki smiled nervously at her furious mother.

"Misaki, where have you been and look at you you're all wet" Kaede fussed, her initial anger overpowered by her worry.

"I'm sorry," Misaki pouted and just like that, she's forgiven like she always did.

' _Just like her father…'_ Kaede thought as she shook her head, watching Misaki set the table.

"Mom, I made a friend today at Iciraku Ramen. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He was very interesting, he said he was going to be a Hokage to make people recognize his strength" Misaki said making Kaede choke.

"Hokage?!"

"Yeah, he was so young, but I can tell he already has his heart set on it, and you know what mom, I don't know how or why, but I believe in him, and when his dreams come true, I want to be there" Misaki said with so much conviction Kaede can almost see her father's image in her.

"Tche, if you are going to be friends with a hokage you must be strong yourself, or else you're just going to be a free loader" Kaede said nonchalantly, but Misaki knew better.

"You mean" Misaki practically glowed as she realized what Kaede was trying to say.

"Yes, I'll enroll you to the ninja academy"

"YES!" Misaki jumped on Kaede, making them both fall on the floor in a wet laughing heap of a mess.

Naruto stood before the ninja academy, determined face painted on his face as he clenched his fists.

"Naruto!" he turned to see Misaki dressed in another yukata, next to a similarly dressed older blonde woman. Misaki smiled when Naruto turned and ran after him, completely disregarding her floor length yukata.

"Hey, Misaki" Kaede tried to warn, but stopped, it would be futile, as energetic as Misaki is.

"Oh, Misaki, are you going enroll today too?"

"Yeah, oh, this is Namikaze Kaede, my mom, mom, this is my new friend Uzumaki Naruto" Misaki introduced as soon as Kaede caught up to them.

"Oh, you're the kid who's going to be the future hokage"

"Yeah believe it" Naruto said cheerfully and Kaede laughed and hit his head.

"Then what are you waiting for get moving on" she scolded, scaring the two children into hurrying it up to enroll in the ninja academy.

After enrolling, Kaede left Naruto and Misaki on their own, saying something about needing something from the market.

"Man, Aunty Kaede is really really scary" Naruto said as they walked through the streets, villagers as usual getting out of their way, probably regrouping to mutter a new gossip.

"I know right, she even broke a part of the house at one time" Kaede said recalling her angry mom.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun" Misaki said waving her hand as she saw Sasuke with his mother Mikoto. As usual Sasuke hid behind his mom, making Misaki pout, instead Mikoto smiled in his stead, and Misaki smiled at her back.

"He probably enrolled today too" Misaki muttered as she and Naruto went to Ichiraku to eat some ramen then off to goof around doing what kids did best.

"Neh, Naruto" Misaki asked as they both watched the sun set on top of the hokage cliff.

"What is it?"

"This is where our journey starts, you're ready right?"

"Believe it" he said offering a fist bump, a gesture that Misaki returned.

"See you at the opening ceremony" Misaki waved as Naruto ran off, probably to set off another prank. Misaki walked around town until she walked by a bookstore and saw ninja guidebooks but the stall. When Itachi is too occupied to teach her, he would give her a list of reading materials to finish reading during his absence. If she was able to finish the books in advanced, she would sit on the training grounds where other jounin were training either by themselves or with apprentices or genins. Misaki would observe them for hours on end, trying to construct and deconstruct their movements, and once she believe she could try it from herself.

On days when she was the one plagued with helping her mom with the commissions, she had found a way in incorporate training with her chores. During deliveries, she would carry as much as she can and deliver them fast, giving herself a time limit to reach, each time, she arrived faster and her package lighter. During night, she would continue sewing even after the lights have been shut, adjusting her eyes to see in the darkness, each time the sewed on patterns becoming more and more accurate and precise.

Itachi had taken a notice to her training regimen and began teaching her and Sasuke taijutsu and chakra molding. Something that she would continue training on in the solace of their garden.

Distracted she didn't realize she was on a collision course until she actually collided, making her fall on her butt.

"I am so sorry" Misaki said fussing around her yukata, thinking about the many ways Kaede is going to murder her when she gets home dirty twice in a row.

"No, it was my fault I wasn't looking" a deep and lazy voice said offering his hand to her. Misaki looked up to see that she can only actually see one eye and a gravity defying set of hair kept in a hitai ate, he looked weird, but familiar.

' _Where have I seen him'_ Misaki thought as she held on to his hand to support her to stand up.

"Thank you" Misaki bowed, giving her a glimpse of the book the man was reading that made him bump to her: 'Make out Paradise.'

"OH! You're my mom's stalker!" Misaki exclaimed as she pointed a finger at him, making everybody in the vicinity start whispering to each other.

"I am very sorry about that, if I may introduce myself, my name is Namikaze Misaki" Misaki bowed to the silver haired man as they sat together at a dango shop.

"What made you say I am your mom's stalker?"

Misaki looked at him like he asked a ridiculous question, bending her head to the side, before answering.

"Eh, I could have sworn I see you lurking around our house most days. Mom's probably around your age, but I'm not really sure about that because your face is covered and you have white hair" Misaki explained.

Hatake Kakashi frowned, he was certain he was being anonymous at tailing them, but it turns out, Misaki was quite observant for her age.

 _Just like her father…_

"Hahahaha, well I guess I'm caught, I just wanted to see how your mom was" Kakashi laughed it off as he rubbed the back of his neck. He watched Misaki's face closely, waiting for her reaction. At first her face was contorted with doubt, but she slowly shrugged it off and smiled inquisitively.

"You knew my mom back then? Why am I asking, of course you knew her, you were one of the few who welcomed her to the village back then when we came to Konoha" Misaki wondered out loud staring up at the sky, as if she was trying to replay what happened that day.

Kakashi held his breath for the second time since officially meeting her. She was right, he was there to escort her from the gate to the hokage's office. The hokage thought it would be nice to be welcomed with a familiar face so he assigned Kakashi to meet them at the gates. What shocked him was how could she manage to remember him, he was with them for a short while, then proceeded to tail them in the shadows, what more is that she was so young, her memory must be really sharp.

"Let me see, if I can remember correctly Hatake Kakashi right?" Misaki continued, waiting for confirmation.

"Uh, yeah" Kakashi answered, he was wrong, her memory was perfect.

"That means you're _the_ Copy Ninja Kakashi" Misaki exclaimed excitedly, staring at Kakashi.

"Mom, I'm ho-" Misaki barely dodged a fast moving tea cup going her way. Which was luckily caught by Kakashi who was standing behind her.

"Whoah, I'm glad you the tea cup didn't shatter" Misaki wondered inspecting the tea cup, completely ignoring her fuming mother.

"Oh, mom, this is Hatake Kakashi, he's been stalking you and staring outside longingly, so I thought to just let him in" Misaki explained indifferently as she went to their newly remade kitchen to prepare some tea, the salvaged tea cup joining the set.

Kakashi froze in fear as she stared at the blonde woman, who was ready to send him to his grave, and started reevaluating his life's decisions on how did he get to this point.

"Oh he also bought you dango, see, he even remembers you have an obsession with sweets" Misaki said offering Kaede the packaged sweet.

Before his eyes Kakashi witnessed the ferocious aura of a demon, turn to one of an innocent and sweet woman.

"Dango!" Kaede singed staring at the delicacy as she sat down on the table, cheerfully offering Kakashi to sit opposite to her.

"There" Misaki said placing a pot of steaming tea and two tea cups.

"Two? You're not joining us?" Kaede asked.

"Nope, I heard Itachi just got back from a mission, I'm off to see him" Misaki said as she slipped on her shoes once again.

"Get home safely, if it gets too late call me to pick you up, or just asked Itachi-san to drop you off" Kaede coddled Misaki.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be back later" Misaki said shutting the door behind her. It was silent between the two, then they both jumped out of their skins when the door opened once again and Misaki poked her head through the small opening.

"Oh yeah mom, I almost forgot" Misaki began innocently before smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't mind a younger sibling or two" she finished and Kaede threw the steaming pot of tea at her, which she dodged by closing the door only to open it once again.

"Oh, but that was your favorite tea" this time it was one of the tea cup.

"I love you" Misaki quickly said then finally closed the door, the tea cup shattering on the door.

"That little brat" Kaede was panting and red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger as she fumed to clean up her mess then proceeded to make another batch of tea, as Kakashi watched afraid that an unnecessary word from him could send him to the other world.

"Seriously that kid" Kaede sighed as she finally sat down with a new set of tea.

"Neh, Itachi how did your mission go?" Misaki smiled as she ran up to him watching as Sasuke practiced knife throwing.

"Smoothly, and you how have you been?"

"You're looking at a newly enrolled student at the academy" Misaki said smiling triumphantly.

"What a coincidence, Sasuke just enrolled himself too" Itachi smiled and they both looked at Sasuke who blushed at the sight of Misaki, but nonetheless doubling his efforts in hitting his targets, something that only Itachi noticed.

"Wow Sasuke you're good at this" Misaki praised making Sasuke blush even more.

"Thank you" he replied and Misaki's eyes widened, this was the first time Sasuke talked to her without having Itachi as their messenger.

Misaki soon stood next to Sasuke to try her hand with knife throwing, she was good, but compared to Sasuke she was a pale comparison.

"Eh, you make it look so easy Sasuke" Misaki mumbled as she ran out of knives.

"I can" Sasuke started, startling both Itachi and Misaki.

"I can help you improve, if you want" Sasuke said shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, not just in kunai but in school too, or anything you like" Sasuke added, his face comparing closely to his favorite food.

"Promise?" Misaki said offering Sasuke her pinky finger smiling cheerfully. Sasuke looked to Itachi for confirmation who smiled and nodded at him.

"Promise" Sasuke said entwining his pinky finger to her.

"And I promise to help you improve to," and for the first time Sasuke smiled at him.

A year later, Misaki was a lot closer to Sasuke now since that time they made a promise to help the other improve, Sasuke had been more talkative and cheerful around her. They would train together and often go to the bookshops together, much to his fan club's charging. Some days he would visit her and some days she would visit him. At first their relationship was reliant on Itachi, but ever since Itachi got promoted, he had been spending less and less time with them so the two of them found comfort in each other.

Fugaku and Mikoto were also very accepting of their children's friendship much to the whole clan's displeasure. When they think the children couldn't hear, they would speak of Misaki seducing the Uchiha brothers or of her tarnishing the Uchiha name, or the best part is that she's probably a spy. All of them, much to Misaki's surprise was shot down by the clan's head. Their acceptance to her turned to dinner invitations and birthday celebrations, and they even sent gifts to Misaki on her birthday. At one time she even heard the couple say something about Misaki is an exact image of her mother but the talent and wits of her father. A statement that confused Misaki a lot, maybe they got it mixed up?

She also made a lot of friends through the year at the academy, along with Naruto thankful that there are some children who won't judge her for something they do not know. Misaki wondered and thanked their parents in her mind for raising her friends well, she was especially fond of indolent Shikamaru and voracious Choji. At a young age, they had become quite a troublemaking group.

"I'm home mom! I bought you some-"she barely dodged the chopstick that imbedded itself in the wall.

Misaki peeked to see Kakashi and Kaede was there by the table having tea.

'Weird, she threw a tantrum while Kakashi is here, must be something bad, don't tell me-!'

"I swear it was Naruto, I was just an accomplice!" Misaki held her hands in a surrendering fashion. The two just looked at her like she had three heads.

"What are you talking about, we received this" Kaede said handing her a piece of paper.

"You are have been referred to accelerate from your class" Kakashi explained and Misaki looked at the paper like it was a piece of gold. She can't wait to tell Sasuke and Naruto and…

…Itachi…

The only things that changed for the worse was her relationship with Itachi. Ever since Shisui died, he had been more distant, he was there, he smiled and still talked like he used to, but it's like he wasn't even there, like we were talking to a shadow clone or something.

"What's the matter, shouldn't you be happy" Kaede asked noticing the change in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm probably just shocked. I'm going to tell Sasuke and Naruto, don't wait up" Misaki got up, bolted through the door while putting on her shoes at record speed. Kakashi and Kaede sighed in unison never really prepared to what Misaki is going to do the next.

"Oh by the way" Misaki peeked through the door like she had done many times before.

"Should I be calling you dad anytime soon Kakashi?" Misaki said and shut the door before she can get hit with flying kitchen knives.

"Seriously that little brat!" Kaede fumed as Kakashi just laughed at her expense.

Naruto and Misaki were sitting on the swing while eating ice cream.

"Naruto, the sensei recommended me to accelerate to a higher class" Misaki said staring at the ground. At first she was too excited to tell Naruto her news, but it didn't occur to her until now how Naruto would feel, and it made her feel even worse.

"Stupid, why are you sad, that's great. Only means I have to work harder to chase you, believe it!" Naruto said cheering her up as the sun set behind him.

Sasuke however was a different story.

"So you're going to leave me?" Sasuke asked, his face crest fallen, it broke her heart to see Sasuke this way, so she tapped her point finger on his nose.

"Idiot, didn't we make a promise to help each other improve?" Misaki cheered on and when Sasuke still looked like an abandoned puppy, Misaki offered her pinky finger.

"Then I'll just have to make you another promise"

"I Namikaze Misaki promise never to leave Uchiha Sasuke no matter how annoying he gets" Sasuke pouted but smiled wrapping his pinky finger around Misaki's

"And I Uchiha Sasuke promise to never leave stupid Namikaze Misaki ever" the two young ones smiled, oblivious to the figure that lurked in the darkness with piercing red eyes…

On her way home Misaki was lot with her own thoughts, barely noticing where she was walking on, the perks of being the 'village whore's daughter' was peoples automatically get out of her way, and they knew which way your home was, so walking with her head in the clouds was never a problem for Misaki.

When she got home, she noticed the lights still on, probably Kakashi was still there. If it was only Kaede at home then there would only be lights at the workshop, probably working up some more commissions. Misaki wondered, all of the commissions were demanded to be handmade by her mom, and still she managed all of them, despite the number. It was at a ridiculous price but people see it worth the buck. Even though Misaki had cut up to durability, design and whatnot of seam stressing, the speed of Kaede's work was not something she would caught on to, ever.

When she got inside the house, there was no flying objects threatening her life, which was a very good sign. She puffed a sigh of relief and entered the house to find that Kakashi and Kaede had not moved an inch from their seats. Seriously they are going to get nowhere in their relationship if all they do is sit there all day, with Kakashi reading his perverted book and Kaede binging on food all day, it's a wonder how that woman stays fit, but right now instead of food, she's working on a piece of cloth, probably working on a commission, again.

"I'm back mom, Kakashi"

"Oh, Misaki would you like some dinner?" Kaede asked pausing on the piece of cloth she was working on.

"No thank you, Mikoto and Fugaku invited me to dinner," Misaki smiled and walked up the stairs, but before she completely disappeared to the second floor, she pinched her chin and wondered out loud.

"Damn, I was so sure this would be the day I would get a younger sister or brother"

Misaki grinned giving a peace sign before running as fast as she can, barely dodging an array of flying needles on her way.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she heard Kaede scream and a few mumbles from Kakashi for her to calm down, something about not destroying a part of their house.

Misaki closed the door to her room, and almost screamed in shock when a figure sat on an open window, windows that she never particularly unlocked much less opened. The only things that stopped her from screaming bloody murder and alerting the whole village was she knew the person.

"Goodness Itachi, you scared ten years out of my life" Misaki complained wiping a figurative sweat from her forehead as she approached Itachi, who wordlessly nodded and jumped to the roof on top of her room, in which Misaki silently followed. Itachi was one of the only people she would follow without questions or doubts.

"I heard you're advancing a year at the academy, impressive" Itachi said smirking to her as she sat down next to her, arms hugging her legs.

"Don't patronize, I'm not as good as you, Mr. I graduated-at-six-years-old-after-only-one-year-at-the-academy." Misaki joked, dramatically flailing her hands for extra effect, Itachi chuckled at her antics and ruffled her long red locks.

"You still treat me like a kid" Misaki pouted, but then laughed with Itachi. It was like that for a few more moments, them laughing with no particular reason like a bunch of idiots.

Once the laughter had died down, Misaki lied on the roof, staring at the stars. Stars were great, so is the sun and the moon, staring at them keeps your feet on the ground and reminds you how little you are, but at the same time enchants you with the constancy of their presence. It's a joined habit of theirs, staring at the skies, whether it be morning or night, it was unspoken but both of them knew they shared the same thoughts on the skies.

"Here" Itachi handed her a box, making her sit back up to take it.

"What's this?"

"Consider it an advanced graduation gift"

"Isn't it a bit too early? I'm just advancing a few classes, not yet graduating"

"I know you are going to pass" Itachi said flicking her forehead, something he does out of endearment. Misaki decided not to press it any further and opened the box. It was a matching necklace, one that Itachi wears right this moment.

"Thank you" Misaki said wearing the necklace immediately.

"Looks good, besides, I'm probably going to be on a mission for a while so, I think giving you my gift in advance seems logical" Itachi explained and Misaki looked at him I question.

"Mission?"

"Yeah, it might take a while, so can you do me a favor and look after Sasuke for me?"

"Tche, I am insulted that you would think you had to ask." Misaki turned her face away from him feigning anger, but the next actions from Itachi caught her off guard. She felt his arms wrap around her entirety and kissed the top of her head.

This was the first time Itachi hugged her much less kissed her head, it should have been a happy moment.

'So why does this felt like a heart wrenching good bye?' Misaki thought as she reveled in Itachi's embrace.

A few days later, Misaki was

She wasn't even in close proximity of the Uchiha compound when she smelled it.

 _The smell of blood_

 _The smell of death…_

Misaki immediately got a kunai ready to strike at any moment and ran in full pursuit, while praying to the gods above to not let it be anything she could think of. As soon as she caught sight of the compound with the sigil of an Uchiwa fan, her heart stopped and she willed herself to run faster when she saw a sprawled body lying on the ground, then another, and another.

She entered the compound without regards and respect to find countless bodies of the clan sprawled in the same fashion everywhere.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she made her way towards the home of the head family, tears already starting to form in her eyes.

"Itachi!" she yelled as soon as she entered the house to find Fugaku and Mikoto sprawled on the floor, bodies covered in blood from wounds she doubted considered salvageable, but she tried. Ninja school taught them to put pressure on the wound to keep the blood inside the body.

"No, please don't" Misaki cried, after Mikoto, she went to Fugaku who still had a feint pulse on him.

"Fugaku-san what happened" she cried as she gently held his head, Fugaku reluctantly opened his eyes then muttered Itachi, then closing his eyes. Misaki cried harder and placed his head gently on the table.

"Itachi?" she ran outside the house, not minding the blood on her entire body. She blindly followed the trail of bodies and found Sasuke at the end of it.

"Sasuke" she rushed to his side to find that he was just unconscious, tears starting dry from his eyes. Misaki placed him on her back, using up all the adrenaline and took him to the only place she could get help.

The Hokage Residence; Misaki pounded on the doors as hard as she can alerting everybody of her presence. When the hokage's guards made it out, all they saw was a bloody little girl carrying an equally bloody boy as she cried.

"Please help him, the Uchiha, they they-"she didn't get to finish her sentence as she collapsed from exhaustion, trauma and her adrenaline rush having been spent.


	2. Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 2:

 _Three years prior…_

Misaki was humming cheerfully as she skipped through the village, carrying a box of sweets from a new place that had opened in town. It had been an eventful few years after the famous Uchiha massacre. The morning after, no one had the heart to tell Sasuke, but judging from Sasuke's state no one had to, it was like he was just a sorry clone of the boy he once was.

Misaki tried her best to cheer him up, but he would just seclude himself even further away from her. It hurt her that this had to happen to him, what was worse was not matter how she recalled the event she couldn't even think of Itachi as a criminal. Yes he was a murderer that much is easy to accept, but Itachi thought differently, he was always seven, twelve steps ahead of everybody, and every movement he executed had been with reason for a better shot at peace for the entire world. Not ready to alienate herself from her fallen idol, Misaki turned her necklace into a ring bracelet chain, always hidden under fingerless gloves.

Sasuke alienated himself from Misaki to the point where he would merely just pass by her when they bump into each other, and it broke Misaki. On the other hand Naruto had grew to be his best friend, always cheering her up with a prank or two. Misaki sincerely enjoyed how Naruto would think of ways to prank her, all at the cost of making her smile, and Misaki felt guilty, Naruto had every reason to be melancholic, but there he was making her happy. She had made a lot of friends throughout the years, mostly in Naruto's class. After only a year of being in the same class as Naruto, she was advanced several classes, but still maintained friendship with the others. Naruto had been a partner in crime sort of thing at school, most of the time they got in trouble together, but nothing to harmful.

Naruto was especially close to her, the two of them couldn't begin to explain it, but being together, it felt right, like they were at the right place. It offered them the sense of security and confidence that they can accomplish anything and everything together. It made even more sense when they found out they were born on the same day. So every October 10th, she celebrated her birthday with Naruto and Kaede, just the three of them having fun. Weird enough, Kakashi always seemed to be absent on those days, but he always makes up with reading materials personally filtered by Kaede since there was a time that Kakashi had 'accidentally' mixed his own reading purchases that ended with Misaki asking to many questions to Kaede.

Kakashi was always around their house, sometimes facilitating her training when she chooses to train at home. Kaede had also been less stressed and her patience longer since Kakashi had been frequenting their house. Something Misaki was very grateful for, because whenever Kakashi was there, she didn't need to dodge flying objects as soon as she enters the house, she usually waits when Kakashi had already left, by then she had already escaped in her room.

As expected by her previous handlers, Misaki breezed through graduation exam without any problems, except for the proud parents who was glaring at her the moment she walked out the academy carrying a hitae ate. Some, came from the students of her graduation batch because all of them ranged from 12 to 14, Misaki was only 10.

"Congratulations on passing the exam-" Iruka-sensei drawled on as Misaki watched the student of her original class perform exercises outside of the classroom.

"Next Team 3-Namikaze Misaki, Sarutobi Kazuhiko and Kurama Akihiko" once the names were mentioned, Misaki furtively glanced at the people she would be forming a three man cell. Both were heir to their respective clans, as if the princely names were not obvious enough. Since they were from both prestigious and notable clans since the founding days, the two had been friends since their childhood, Misaki wondered how their parents would react once they found out that their child's teammate would be the daughter of the village whore.

Sarutobi Kazuhiko was a silent thirteen year old boy who acted as if he stood on top of the food chain, being the grandchild of the third hokage must have a lot to do with his attitude. Not that Misaki would blame him, if her mom had raised her like they were the mightiest then she would probably on the same page as him he always acted like everything was too good for him. For that reason he was friends with the only person he deemed worthy of his friendship.

Kurama Akihiko was a loud braggart. He bragged about how good he was and his family, often barkin way louder than he can bite, something that always got him into trouble. He was always grinning with nose in the skies like his ego. Despite that, he was very good at his clan's specialty; genjutsu.

A genjutsu and a fire user, that means she would be the on the close range offensive side, which was quite the racket, considering she was the lone female of the group, that would make for an interesting team, if they manage to put aside egos to actually be a team, Misaki mused.

Once the academy sensei finished announcing the team distribution, jounin sensei filed the room one by one to pick up their new genin teams, each one Misaki watched secretly from her peripherals, some had already made a deduction on their students, and some have given the benefit of their doubts on what the students can do.

"Hey kid, I don't know what you did to pass, but don't drag us down with you, so you listen to what I have to say" Kurama Akihiko said slapping his palm on the front of her table, as Sarutobi Kazuhiko sat a level above her, a typical reaction that Misaki had already expected of them. Akihiko stood before her and Kazuhiko sat a level above her, which alone spoke volumes of who they are.

Misaki being herself merely smiled.

"I'll be in your care then" she simply said and just continued to watch the trees as they danced outside the window.

"Team three?" a gentle and calm voice said as he entered the room.

"Here" Akihiko being the loud one raised his hands as their new sensei entered. The three of them looked at the door to see a jounin with a lanky build, pale skin and bags under his eyes.

The two heirs didn't even bother to hide the distaste in their faces, they were probably expecting a Davidic looking sensei to teach them. Misaki stared at the jounin, her voice curious and excited, she was the only one to smile at their new sensei.

The moment Gekko Hayate entered the two male genin already sneered at him. The smallest and only girl merely stared at him with curiosity and a small smile. On the naked eye she's probably the weakest the submissive beside her bigger and older teammates, but Hayate knew better that looks can be very deceiving. Prior to meeting his students, he had a few word with the academy proctors and the hokage himself who facilitated the forming of the genin teams.

Sarutobi Kazuhiko was an average student, but he was already his clan's jutsus, particularly the the ninjutsu. Meanwhile Kurama Akihiko was very good with genjutsu for his age, however, he lacked in other shinobi traits, including taijutsu and ninjitsu. And lastly Namikaze Misaki, was a young prodigy this year's number one rookie, breezing through the academy and graduation at a ripe age of 10 way ahead of her age group, despite that all the proctors say that there is not a single egoistical fiber in her whole body, her whole persona, built on humility.

"I am your new sensei Gekko Hayate, nice to meet you" Hayate said.

"Tomorrow we will have a survival training to showcase what you can do, I'll meet you at the training grounds at 8 am tomorrow morning, dismissed" he said and left without a word.

Misaki stood quietly ready to go home, while Akihiko and Kazuhiko gossiped like fishermen's wives about their new sensei.

Misaki arrived at the training grounds earliest, so she decided to lay on the cool grass to watch the skies. Soon her two teammates arrived in unison, probably met up somewhere not wanting to be alone with her.

"Tche, what horrible manners for a girl" Kazuhiko looked menacingly at her, but she just decided to smile and ignore him.

Right on time, Hayate arrived at their rendezvous point, noting the distance the two male genins maintained away from the female kunoichi.

"The Survival Training would determine whether you are ready to become genins of Konoha, fail this test and you would be sent back to the academy."

"WHAAT?!" the two heirs exclaimed as Misaki silently got ready for whatever Hayate has up his sleeves.

"It's simple, all you have to do is land an attack on me. Even a single scratch is enough for me to pass the three of you" Hayate said lazily, as the Akihiko and Kazuhiko grinned.

"Tche, piece of cake" "That should be easy" they said in unison, already lunging, their limbs ready to jump their sensei at the given time.

"Good, we should get started then. Ready set. START" as soon as Hayate said the word start, he disappeared right before his students' eyes shocking them.

"Damn in" Akihiko muttered taking out a kunai and ferociously attacking where Hayate once stood, Kazuhiko following in suit. Misaki frowned, shinobi are supposed to be well versed with stealth, but to completely disappear is a whole new level of skill worthy of praise.

"Wow" Misaki wondered out loud, looking around her, it wasn't just a simple cloaking or camouflage technique.

"Tche, how could you praise a dirty trick like that?" Akihiko stopped his ministrations and yelled at Misaki.

"Don't you think it is praise worthy? If you don't give your opponent the respect they deserve, that's when you begin to lose" Misaki said grabbing a handful of kunai and shurinken.

"Besides, sensei is being lenient, in a real life scenario, the three of us would have already been dead, but he is giving us that advantage of attacking with all we've got" Misaki finished her sentences as she sent a barricade of kunai in all directions, paying attention to the movement of the wind and the sound of the grass.

'There' Misaki thought as she felt the abnormal movement of the wind next to Kazuhiko, she punched that way, but Hayate managed to dodge.

'That was close,' Hayate thought as he moved away from the group keeping mind of the sound of his steps.

"Akihiko, Kazuhiko, please lend me your ears" Misako said the two of them doubting, but having nothing better to do, approached her as she discussed the plan.

"Well, why the hell not" Akihiko followed forming a few hand seals, creating a small hurricane of wind and leaves to attack rampantly without direction.

It was destructive, but without direction, Hayate easily evaded the hurricane, but groaned that it had been enough distraction to hide the three students.

He looked franticly around when he heard a yell, one of Kasukiko's voice.

"Shurinken Shadow Clone" followed by a rain of shurinken blades coming right at him, which he dodged and deflected with ease, until he was stripped and a kunai pointed at his neck, grazing the skin barely. Misaki stood triumphantly above him, as her teammates gathered around her, Hayate noted that they weren't keeping a distance anymore. Slowly, he broke the Transparent Escape Jutsu and smiled at his students.

"Congratulations on passing" he said with a smile, and the two boys jumped up and danced in glee as Misaki helped their sensei up.

"Oi Misaki let's go grab some barbeque to celebrate" Akihiko said placing an arm on the small girl's shoulders.

"Really?" Misaki said looking at Akihiko then towards Kazuhiko who nodded then smiled at her.

"We are a team after all" Misaki's heart swelled and she smiled, this time, wide and childish.

"To commemorate your official passing the survival training, it'll be my treat!" Hayate said taking his students to Konoha's famous barbeque restaurant.

After their dinner celebration, Misaki quickly ran excitedly through the Konoha streets, she wanted to just jump to the world and scream at the top of her lungs. As she got home, she heard a loud exploding noise making her duck, but instead of ghastly smell of burning smoke bombs, she was shocked to open her eyes to confetti and glitters. Her eyes soon landed to Naruto who was holding a cake and Kaede who was holding a new ninja sufficient outfit, the one she had been working on for years.

"Congratulations on officially becoming a genin" they said in unison Misaki felt tears started pouring down her eyes as she rushed to the two with a huge hug.

"WHAAAATTTTT?!" Kaede voice was loud enough that it cracked every window in the Namikaze household the moment Misaki turned her back at her to wash the dishes after Naruto had left. Misaki always on her feet quickly assumed a defensive position on whatever Kaede would send her way, only to find her crying.

"What's wrong?" Misaki rushed to her side, it was very rare that Kaede would cry, her annoying stubbornness refusing that something can actually force a tear out of its ducts; even chopping onions is a battle for one such as Kaede.

"Pe-pe-pe-pe" Kaede stuttered as she held Misaki' face in her hands, squishing the delicate face.

"Pepper? Pear? Peach? Pea? Peacock? Peanut?" Misaki asked already starting to lose of food starting with 'Pe', this alone irritated Kaede out of her reverie and bury one of her fist on Misaki's head.

"Damn brat do you think food is all I think about you little shrimp" Kaede scolded, and Misaki rubbed the tender area on top of her head.

'Could have fooled me' Misaki cried in lament for another bump on her head.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted is that you have blood on your backside" Kaede said pointing at the stain on Misaki's bum.

"What, an injury? What a weird place to have an injury, why didn't I feel a thing" Misaki pondered, recounting her day in her mind, too busy to notice another attack from Kaede.

"It's not an injury you little dolt, it's a period you're a woman now.-" Kaede then paused her sentence.

'You're a woman now, Misaki is a woman now, a woman, a woman A WOMAN' were the thoughts that circulated her mind.

"WAAAHHHH my little baby is a woman now" Kaede then jumped and lunged at Misaki scaring her, but Kaede instead enveloped Misaki's whole body with a soul crushing hug as she ferociously rubbed her face against Misaki's face.

'Mom, are you serious about killing me right now?' Misaki thought as she squirmed and gasped for air as she was wrestled to the next life by her own mother.

"Why do you have to have your period at such a young age?! I had mine when I turned fifteen! Fifteen you tell me! No I am not allowing it, you are to stop growing up right this instant you hear me no more growing up for you. You are hence forth now and forever forbidden to grow up Misaki do you understand" Kaede scolded and wrestled the young kunoichi in her arms.

This continued on for a while until the front door of their house opened.

Kakashi just got back from a mission and heard that Misaki passed the graduation exam and decided to visit to Namikaze compound, not forgetting to buy an offering to the scary head of the household before he arrived at the front door.

When he opened the door, he dropped the sweets he was carrying to see that Kaede was killing Misaki with a wrestling hug on the floor. Misaki who was already turning colors from pale to purple to black from asphyxiation reached a lone hand to Kakashi.

"H-help me"

A few moments later, they found themselves around the table, Kaede now calmly sipping her tea, Misaki still shaking from the trauma with tears in her eyes muttering something about seeing her whole life flash before her eyes and Kakashi just laughed nervously at their antics.

"It's your fault for growing up way too fast" Kaede said and continued with her tea as she ate Kakashi's offering, it was shaken from being dropped, but it still tasted good.

 _Present Time_

Misaki walked the streets of Konoha towards the hokage's office, she had just returned from another B ranked mission with Akihiko and Kazuhiko, escorting a rich man and his family's caravan from a village to another one. It was fairly easy, nothing both thugs and thieves along the way, it could have passed for a C rank mission, but he wasn't going to risk his family's lives just for the sake of spending less money. They had barely passed the gates of the village when she was summoned by to the hokage's office.

"Whoa! You haven't even had ten steps inside the Village from a mission and you are already summoned again" Akihiko complained, since he was the genjutsu expert, he was the one left to comfort the anxious family as Misaki and Kazuhiko worked their magic outside of the palanquins. Kazuhiko and Misaki merely laughed at Akihiko's childishness, despite being older than Misaki. Throughout their years together, the two young heirs staggered to be better shinobi, losing their childish arrogance especially after the chunin exams and their promotions. The chunin exams that thought her of many different things that made her a better Kunoichi and team Hayate a better team. It had been difficult, and almost cost the life of Akihiko, but they all managed to push through getting promoted to chunin on their first try at the exam.

"You'll eat your words when you are as busy as Misaki here. You sure you're going to be alright?" Kazuhiko asked, looking down at the small kunoichi.

"I'll be alright, besides, someone has to report how the mission went to the hokage" Misaki smiled. They parted halfway as the two continued their journey home and Misaki to the hokage's office. Now a chunin, Misaki was handed even more responsibilities, majority of it came from her assignment as an assistant proctor at the academy. Her assignment bore from a series of events that ended up with Hayate presenting her to the the hokage.

During her free time before she was promoted a chunin, she would scout the outskirts of Konoha and found herself three bladed kunai with a marked handle. Misaki collected these blades and studied the marks. Along the blades, she found an abandoned shack where she found several jutsu scrolls and formulations. The owner of the small space was probably the same owner of the weird blades. Using the materials and the place itself, she started teaching herself of using the marks as the basis of the time space jutsu.

When she first tested making her own mark, she asked her team to help her gather observations. As she executed the technique flawlessly, unbeknownst that Hayate was watching. When he approached Misaki about the jutsu, Misaki merely told him the details on how she learned it. Next thing she knew she was summoned to the hokage's office and given the proctor assignment.

Hayate also began teaching her kenjutsu when he saw potential in her, performing basic the basic kenjutsu of what little Itachi had taught her. After a few years of Hayate's supervision, she was almost on par with her sensei. With ninjitsu she had also taken a liking to developing and exploring new techniques instead of learning existing once, when she was satisfied, she would ask Kakashi to test it with her, always ending up with himr muttering about her being exactly like her father.

It always left Misaki pondering, did Kakashi knew her father?

However, Misaki never gathered the courage to ask, because it was a very sore subject for Kaede. Kaede, much to Misaki's displeasure was not yet pregnant with Kakashi's child, it drives her insane. Misaki knew they weren't dating, they were just friends, but with their chemistry and Kakashi's affiliation to his perverted books they'd be at least an ounce honest with their feelings, but still Misaki wasn't past her implied jokes at her mother whenever she can.

Too soon, she had already reached the hokage's office at the administrative part of the academy wherein she found her old academy sensei Umino Iruka, together with the hokage.

"Am I in trouble for something?" jested as she approached the table of the hokage.

"Now that's a face I haven't seen in a long time" Iruka commented making Misaki rub the back of her head.

"Sorry sorry, I have been busy with mis-"

"Hey old man I challenge you to a battle!" a little boy entered the hokage's office and stood at in front of him, the boy closely resembling Kazuhiko, then it hit her.

"Ah, you're Konohamaru!" she wondered outloud. Kazuhiko had told her about his little brother who was loud, determined and determined at being loud, but despite that Kazuhiko praise him for not setting his head in the clouds like he had been as a child, instead this boy aimed to be the future Hokage by working hard for himself.

"Transform" he said and right there the child transformed into a naked and beautiful young woman, forcing blood out of the old hokage's nose.

"Is it healthy for him to be losing that much blood?" Misaki asked as Iruka panicked and aided the third hokage, Misaki instead focused on the child.

"Hello, my name is Namikaze Misaki, you must be Konohamaru, I'm a friend of your older brother Kazuhiko" Misaki smiled as she bent and ruffled the young child's head.

"Tell you what, Konohamaru-chan your Kazu-nii just got home from a mission and bought you something"

"Really?!" the boy asked and Misaki smiled and nodded. After that it didn't take long for the child to run out excitedly.

"Isn't that Naruto's sexy jutsu" Misaki asked as the boy was out of earshot.

"Yeah, Konohamaru met Naruto a few days ago and taught Konohamaru that blasted jutsu" the third said wiping his bloody nose with a towel.

"Come to think of it, Naruto's sexy jutsu looks a lot like Namikaze-san" Iruka pondered and Misaki sweat dropped. Kaede never knew of Naruto's sexy jutsu and she would rather choose death than to be the one to tell her that Naruto's perverted jutsu looks like her.

"Please don't tell mom, she's going to kill us all and every person who had seen or heard about the jutsu" Misaki said nervously.

"Back to business then" the third handed her the papers. In her free time she helped the administrative section with the graduates along with Iruka.

"Ah, Naruto graduated!" Misaki cheered as she saw Naruto's name on the list, together with her other friends from her batch.

"It had been such an interesting turn of events" the third said, and somehow Misaki felt like there was a deeper story than what he let on, but in anyway, knowing Naruto, she'll probably know it instantly.

'Naruto, he's a step closer to his dream, but the long bumpy road has just begun.' Misaki reveled as she stared at the paper. She kept her chunin promotion a secret so as not to dishearten Naruto, she'd keep that part a secret until Naruto graduates.

"Now it's our job to group them with people who are going to help them enhance their skills better in a three man cell under a sensei perfect for the set" Iruka explained the formation and the selection process of a genin team and their sensei.

"Misaki, you and Iruka are going to be in charge of this process this year, you have been with these students for a year, so you probably have a good gauge on how they work, and more importantly how they work together"

"Understood hokage-sama" Misaki bowed and left with Iruka to the classroom of the said genin graduates.

"Wow this takes me back" Misaki said as Iruka closed the door behind her.

"Ah, that's right, it you didn't accelerate a few classes, you'd be graduating with Naruto and the others" Iruka said, it had been very hard to keep track of Misaki's age especially when she's accelerating towards maturity very quickly. Misaki merely smiled, and that's all it took for Iruka to see that she had a good idea where his thoughts was trailing. He blushed with embarrassment at being too easy to read and proceeded to lay out the student's profiles.

"This year we have 27 academy graduates, so we'll have nine genin teams plus a jonin sensei each"

"Who the we have on the sensei?" Misaki leaned on the table to review the list.

"Ah, Kakashi? Isn't he renowned for being such a genin crusher?" Misaki said and Iruka just looked at her in question.

"Never mind"

Soon they began working tirelessly, having more than a lot of trial and errors for dividing a single class with 27 populace to a nine team with three members each, each member placed to compliment the rest.

This was harder than Misaki thought, but it ended up quite well.

"Why don't we have some ramen to congratulate ourselves?" Iruka offered as he collected the profiles ready to be dropped off by the hokage's office on their way to get some food.

"Now you're talking" Misaki said, collecting her katana that she placed next to her.

"Say do you really think it's smart to place Sasuke and Naruto in a single team?" Iruka asked as they walked through the streets on the way to their favorite ramen stall. Misaki looked at Iruka and then the night sky, trying to think of ways how she could answer. Then she stared at the moon and thought of the sun; the sun and the moon.

"Well how do I put this, they complement each other" Misaki smiled at Iruka as she told him.

"You mean grade wise? Come to think of it Sasuke graduated as this year's number one rookie, meanwhile Naruto was a rice grain tip of the scale from not making it" Iruka said as they sat down and ordered ramen.

It wasn't what Misaki had in mind but she just nodded her head in agreement, it's nice to listen to other people's opinions, it tells you how they think, and the principles behind their thinking. For Iruka, he was a teacher through and through.

"Mom I'm home" Misaki announced as she walked through the door after dinner with Iruka. The whole house was devoid of any light, which rarely happened. Even if there was no one home, the compound always had at least one light on.

"That's weird, did she leave the village without even a word again," Misaki wondered out loud as she placed her katana by her shoes as she entered their home. Then she heard a loud crash followed by a groan, she knew Kaede or a wild animal could produce.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Yeah, I just tripped over a chair" Kaede answered back.

"Is that chair alright?" Misaki asked followed by more crashing and a loud growl that sounded like 'you damned brat'.

"Hey mom, did you know Kakashi is signed up for another genin team this year?" Misaki said as she began making tea to match with the box of sweets she bought for Kaede.

"Really, who is she going to crush again this year?" Kaede asked walking down the stair looking pristine, as if she didn't hurdle a hurricane just a little while back.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto" at the mention of the following names, Kaede was so shocked, she tripped over her own kimono. Misaki frowned, Kaede is usually very dexterous, yes she was prone to breaking things, but that's because she broke them on purpose, not because she was clumsy.

"Mom, can you tell me the truth" Misaki sat down next to Kaede, as she placed the teas and sweets on the table.

Kaede froze, every fiber of her being standing at an attention as Misaki stared at her eyes, her face unreadable as she read her own.

"Are you pregnant?" Misaki blurted out and nerve popped in Kaede's temple.

"You brat!" she yelled burying her fist on Misaki's head. _

Misaki was browsing through the bookstore looking for new reading materials whether it be for training and improvement or simply just for leisure. She thought of going to the library, but then it's difficult to part with a book once she had gotten attached to it. Misaki was craning her neck trying to look up at the books on top of the shelf when she saw a familiar gravity defying white hair.

"Kakashi!" she exclaimed as she peeked through the isle to see him standing there looking for books.

"Ah, Misaki" he greeted as the young kunoichi approached him.

"Whoa, you finished yet another one of your perverted books. Do you keep a mask on so when the scene gets steamy no one has to see you blush?" Misaki asked, her face held no trace of the malice of her question, instead she shined with innocence despite her mischief.

Kakashi just sweat dropped and finished his purchase real quick.

"So you mean to tell me you like how the mask makes you look mysterious and edgy, but you blatantly read a perverted book in public" Misaki dead panned as they hung around each other for lunch at the barbeque place. Well, mostly Misaki ate and Kakashi watched her eat, something that she had already gotten use to a long time ago.

They talked for what felt like ages, moving from shop to shop, until she bumped into someone.

"Oh, hey it's you Misaki" Shikamaru said wondering who he had bumped into this time.

"Ah, Shikamaru, how are you?" Misaki said greeting her old friend.

"Not much, we just got back from meeting our sensei, all he said is his name and that we'll have a survival training tomorrow, if we fail, we'll get sent back to the academy, man what a drag" Shikamaru explained and she just laughed. After their short conversation, he just left to prepare for their test tomorrow.

'Shikamaru hasn't changed a bit, he is even lazy after becoming a genin and meeting his sensei, he should-' Misaki's eyes widened as she grasped it.

"KAKASHI! You were supposed to be at the academy after lunch" Misaki panicked and quickly dragged Kakashi by the wrist going towards the academy.

"Now be good Kakashi!" Misaki smiled sweetly one last time before leaving him outside the classroom.

The following day, Misaki arrived at the training grounds at eight in the morning, she wanted to see how her friends were going to do with today's survival training, but she wanted to do it in secret, so she activated the Transparent Escape Jutsu and sat herself on a tree.

Misaki had seen Kakashi conduct this survival training of his and she's quite impressed of the turn outs, even though he had yet to take a student under his wing, he had already taught a lot of students just by failing them.

It was already past ten when Kakashi arrived, and Misaki had to stifle her laugh when he made some random excuse about a black cat and having to take the long way.

Misaki quietly observed them from where she was hiding. Realistically, they still have a long way to go, but optimistically, they had grown quite well since she graduated and left the academy, and in life what's important is that no matter how many times you fail, you stand up determined to never back down.

Noon was fast approaching and the three newly graduated ninjas still have not grasped the concept of Kakashi's test. Misaki didn't want them to fail, but she also didn't want them on the field when Kakashi deems them unworthy of the field yet. Misaki was half tempted to slam her forehead on the tree when Naruto attempted to eat ahead of time without getting himself a bell.

Keyword attempted, before he was tied on the log, almost half his body restrained with ropes. For Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura, Naruto being tied down spelled a hundred and ten certainty of failing despite Kakashi mentioning that they would resume later, however to those who knew the nature of this test, a person being tied up is a pre-requisite for a second shot at the real purpose of the test.

Kakashi then disappeared from his students' sights and beside Misaki.

"You know, you're not doing a good job at hiding if you're not concealing your presence" he said opening his book to resume reading.

"I wasn't hiding from you, I was hiding from them" Misaki shrugged as she deactivated the jutsu.

'She knew I was going to find her, she wanted me to know that she was watching' Kakashi thought as he observed Misaki through the peripheral view of his only exposed eye. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were talented yes, but Misaki was beyond them already.

She was a prodigy.

"Hey Kakashi, it's really weird to see you act so sensei like, but it kinda suits you" Misaki jested him, lightly elbowing his arms.

It only took a few moments more for Sasuke and Sakura to take pity on their hungry tied up teammate and began feeding him, under the false sense of security that Kakashi wasn't watching.

"Congratulations, you are now officially a jounin sensei" Misaki said before Kakashi disappeared and reappeared before his terrified students. Smiling, Misaki jumped down from her place and leaned by a tree trunk silently watching and congratulating their victory from afar, before walking away, content with the turnout of the events.

No one from the oblivious and victorious genin squad noticed a lone figure walking away from them, no one but him, the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.


	3. Chapter 3: Mission: Chunin Infiltration

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Thank You!

Chapter 3:

Three figures stood panting in the middle of the clearing, dirt and scratches all over their clothes and skin.

"Man, how can we keep up with you if you don't stay still?!" Akihiko complained as his body finally collapsed on the ground. Earning a series of chuckle from his teammates, it was another day of Akihiko's classic display of childishness. Misaki then sat cross legged next to him and Kazuhiko sat next to her, his legs spread wide, almost reaching Akihiko.

It had been a few days since their return from their last mission outside the village, and there were no notable missions for them lately, their time mostly consumed by C-Rank mission, guarding wealthy villagers and delivering expensive items, simple non-time consuming.

It drove Akihiko insane, he couldn't test his new genjutsus on anyone, and both Misaki and Kasuhiko were adamant not to get trapped in his genjutsu, the Kurama were not a famed clan of genjutsu specialist for nothing.

"Sorry Aki, but the last time I voluntarily went into your genjutsu, it kept me awake for a whole month" Misaki pouted and Kazuhiko shook his head, it's so like her to talk lightly of such matters.

"I'd rather volunteer for Ibiki-sensei's physical torture than to go under one of your test runs" Kazuhiko said rubbing his forehead, the memories of the images he experienced during the genjustu test runs were rushing back to him.

"By the way Kazu, how's shadowing Ibiki-sensei going?" Misaki inquired, when Kazuhiko displayed his knack for interrogation through their missions, Hayate immediately recommended the hokage's grandson to the Interrogation Force under Morino Ibiki.

"Tche, it's a real pain Ibiki-sensei is super strict" Kazuhiko said lying down on the grass, ready to sleep off the rest of the day.

"Oi, Kazu, you can't slack off today, we have to be at the hokage's office in an hour" Misaki tried shaking Kazuhiko who just ignored her.

"Seriously, what would Konohamaru think of his big brother slacking it off" Misaki said, making Kazuhiko's motivation level hit the roof and stand up, dragging Akihiko by the feet as he walked his way towards the hokage's office.

"Oi, oi not time to slack off, let's go we have things to do" Kazuhiko ordered as Misaki just smiled mischievously and ran to catch up, silently apologizing to Akihiko who had received the brunt of Kazuhiko's determination and will power.

"Excuse me" Kazuhiko opened the door for his team, as Misaki helped a crying Akihiko rid his whole body of dirt and grass behind him.

When they opened the door, there lined up Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi listening as the third hokage himself lectured the mission variances.

"Man, you always lecture me old man, but I am not a little prankster anymore," Naruto said then turning his back to the hokage, refusing to receive any more ridiculous missions as he pouted.

"Huh, were we late or something?" Misaki said lining up in the middle of Akihiko and Kazuhiko. Everyone in the room looked at them for many different reasons. For instance, Sakura looked at her old classmate who had always been the center of boys' attention for her beauty and unique shade of red hair, then to the attractive boys on either side of her. Naruto at Misaki alone, it had been his first time to actually see Misaki on duty, despite seeing each other frequently. Sasuke however tried to gauge his old friend, she had graduated ahead of them. Then he turned to glare at Misaki's companions, especially the tallest one with dark brown hair who stood leaning closer to Misaki. Meanwhile the third and Kakashi looked at the nostalgic sight, as the rest just looked to them from being surprised.

"Actually you were quite early" Iruka said, making Akihiko glare daggers at Kazuhiko.

"Hey guys" Misaki greeted Kakashi's team with a small smile.

"woah Misaki it's you!" Naruto greeted approaching the red head kunoichi. Both the third hokage and Kakashi frowned and observed how the two would interact, remembering at time long past when two people interacted the way they did.

"I'm officially a genin now!" Naruto boasted, pointing at his hitae-ate and going on about being stronger than everyone else, while Misaki merely listened patiently and smiled. The image of two people reflected before them.

"Okay fine!" the hokage said, alerting the whole room with a smile, his smoking pipe between his teeth.

"If you insist, I'll have a C-rank mission for you, you'll be bodyguards for someone" continued on, excitement clear on Naruto's face as Sasuke and Sakura tried their best to hide theirs.

"Really?! Hear that Misaki, C-rank, who who? The feudal lord, a princess?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Don't be hasty, I'll introduce you right now, please come in" the hokage announced and in came a man who was way beyond intoxication, still carrying a bottle of liquor.

"What is this, they are just a bunch of brats!" he said and continued drinking from his bottle.

"Especially the smallest one with the idiotic face, is he really a ninja?" Naruto laughed, looking at both Sasuke and Sakura who walked closer to him, making him realize the truth himself.

"I'll kill him!" Naruto cursed at the man as Kakashi held him by his jacket.

When team seven and the drunkard left, the third hokage stood from his seat.

"Now that that has been settled, come, we have important matters to discuss" the hokage said leading team Hayate to a different room, where in Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko and Gekko Hayate, surprising them.

"Are we really in trouble now?" Akihiko said hiding behind Misaki and Kazuhiko, who was ready to feint at the site of Morino Ibiki.

"Idiot, shut up, what are we really here for grandpa?" Kazuhiko said, trying to act cool despite being affected by Akihiko's statement. During his training sessions with Ibiki, Kazuhiko's only saving grace was that he was not the one at the receiving end, he'd rather die than be at Morino Ibiki's mercy.

"As you may have already known, the chunin exams are scheduled to proceed in the coming months, Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko and Gekko Hayate are selected by the council to supervise the upcoming chunin exams" the hokage explained as he sat down behind his crystal ball.

Misaki giggled when Akihiko and Kazuhiko visibly relaxed at the third's explanation.

"Then what are we here for?" Akihiko said with his normal confidence this time.

"Are your chunin promotions still a secret from others?" Hayate asked his students and the three looked quizzically, all the while nodding. When they succeeded Misaki begged them to keep her promotions a secret from everyone she knows, she didn't state the reason nor the purpose, but Kazuhiko and Akihiko merely accepted her request, even going as far as to hide their chunin promotions as well, it would have been weird if Misaki had failed and the two of them passed.

"Good, we are going to need your help in proctoring the exam. As you may know genins from different villages are going to be entering the village, in short Konoha will be wide open. No matter how tight the security gets, it's very difficult to keep track of the students who are using this opportunity as a means for their own gain." Ibiki explained.

"Your mission is to enter the chunin exams as examinees for the first and second exam, and prevent any malicious attempt at sullying the importance of this exam" the third said slamming his hand on the table.

"Please be especially wary of the second exam which we held at the forest of death" Anko said and as soon as Anko mentioned forest of death, the three chunin clenched their fist. It would be risky, not only were it the best place for blood lusting young students to practice their art, the forest itself is already a factor of imminent danger.

"And the third exam?" Misaki asked, the hokage had only asked of them to take part in the first and second exam. Ibiki and Anko frowned, they had heard that the child was a little prodigy, but it didn't occur to them she was sharp, not even leaving a seemingly small and unimportant detail out.

'Just who is this kid?' Anko thought.

"You will be assisting me in serving as both proctor and referee for the last round of the exam, both preliminary and finals." Hayate said. Out of the three, Misaki was quite proficient at both moving fast and disarming her opponents, making her a perfect assistant for single combat.

"You are tasked to eliminate as much death as possible, dismissed" the hokage said and all six of them left the hokage to his own devices.

"Woah, can you believe it, proctors!" Akihiko said, earning a fist on his head from Kazuhiko.

"Shut up idiot, and we're not proctoring, we are only assistant" Kazuhiko scolded.

Misaki just followed them in silence, her head on a much distant place, formulating more questions than answers. Questions of the chunin exam and of genins who are going to practice their malice during the exam, and the innocent lives they might harm, then finally, 'Is Kakashi going to recommend his team for the exams'.

Pretty soon, she was not able to hide the worry that unknowingly crept on her face until Kazuhiko ruffled her hair.

"You are such a worry wart" Kazuhiko, pretended for it to sound as uncaring as he can, but Misaki knew better.

"Thank you Kazu" Misaki smiled back at him.

Their days as expected were filled with preparing for the exams, leaving little to no time to actually take on missions. They were distributed to their respective sensei, much to Akihiko's relief, he didn't want to be with Ibiki more than he needed. He was happy enough with Anko who shared an aloof and playful nature, plus he got to have a lot of snack and food break because Anko likes taking one too. Kazuhiko was assigned to Ibiki since he had more experience with the guy, plus Akihiko was too scared to assist him. While Hayate took Misaki under his wing.

Both student and teacher were at the arena finalizing preparations before the hokage makes his announcement to Konoha's own jounin sensei on whether they are recommending their students to advance for promotion.

"There all done" Misaki said as she placed one last component that they will be needing to conduct the exams. Because the third part of the exam will be conducted on two different days in two different places, both Hayate and Misaki needed to prepare two arenas for a single combat.

"Ne sensei, why do we need to start the third part of the exam immediately after Anko-san's exhausting five day survival part of the exam. Wouldn't it be better if we just held the preliminaries and finals on the same day, plus it would give them a time to prepare" Misaki asked as she approached Hayate who was looking everywhere for things they had missed.

"In order to sort those strong enough to fight, you need to test them when they are at their weakest"

"Then test them at their strongest" Misaki finished and Hayate smiled and patted her head.

"I think we're good to go here, the hokage would be making announcement later this day, why don't you take leave for now" Hayate said. Misaki nodded and walked away, as Hayate watched her retreat. When he first saw her, he knew Misaki already knew that Misaki would be great, but he didn't expect her to advance this fast.

Misaki walked around the village looking for things to do, since she had been busy for a few days that having nothing to do in an instant felt too weird.

Normally she would just go home and spend time with Kaede, but Kaede was making a delivery on some random lord outside the village and had yet to return. So she had been with alone for a few days now.

It was only by chance when she was walking with her head in the clouds, again that she stumbled upon Sasuke and Sakura walking dogs.

"Sakura! Sasuke" Misaki said as she approached the two.

"Misaki-san!" Sakura said as Misaki drew close.

"Tche" Sasuke said and turned her back to her. Misaki's eyes shifter to a sad smile before reverting to her usual gentle smile.

"Hey! I haven't seen you since that time at the hokage's office. Your mission took a while didn't it?" Misaki asked as she walked greeted Sakura.

"Yeah, it took a little longer than expected but we managed to accomplish it. We just got back a few days ago"

"Oh, that did take a while, but you managed to accomplish it so I guess that's great!" Misaki said, then noticed they were one less noisy genin.

"Oh, where is Naruto?" Sakura merely pointed at the broken fence of the mine field barrier, followed by several explosions, and Naruto's familiar voice.

"Oh!" Misaki chuckled at his antics, 'so the mission went well' Misaki thought, relaxing, she was worried for nothing. Next thing she knew a huge chunk of pure canine power barreled towards her.

"Bull!" Misaki said petting the dog as it cuddled her.

"There there!" she said scratching his ear as Naruto approached them.

"EH! Why does he get to follow you?!" he said angrily, more on the dog than Misaki.

"Bull and I go way back don't we Bull" she said kneeling on one knee to high five with the dog.

"That's just unfair!" Naruto began a series of complains when a figure jumped in front of Misaki.

"Yow!" Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi I heard you got back a few days ago" Misaki greeted, to anyone who heard the statements it sounded as it is, but to Kakashi all he heard was that he hadn't been visiting. Kaede would have a field day, especially when she found out he didn't even check on Misaki while she was out of the village.

"I have been busy keeping up with them" Kakashi said and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke just looked in confusion.

"YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Naruto yelled pointing an accusing finger at the two of them.

"Didn't I tell you about him already? Mom's stalker who loved reading perverted books, he's always at our house, well used to be since mom is out of the village, he doesn't visit as much" Misaki answered, the familiar innocent glow surrounding her again.

"Misaki-" Kakashi sweat dropped, Misaki always had a way of making everyone feel guilty.

"HAA! You're aunty Kaede's stalker!" Naruto exclaimed once again remembering Misaki's description, then crossing his arms.

"Well, come to think of it, the description does match" Naruto wondering out loud.

After they had returned the dogs, Misaki decided to hang out with them some more, walking right next to Kakashi, as Sakura and Sasuke helped Naruto walk, who was still very sore from the land mine explosions he experienced.

"So you're back to inside village missions again, bet that must have been a huge frustration for them" Misaki started.

"Yeah, Naruto has been competing with Sasuke a lot, it sort of puts off their teamwork."

"The hokage, will make an announcement today, about the exams" Misaki said, Kakashi didn't know if she was promoted or not, but the fact that she already knows about the exam proves his suspicions right.

'she's not a genin anymore' Kakashi thought, but then again Misaki was a child prodigy, it had already been expected of her, and she was fast to oblige.

"I trust your judgment more than anyone, but I guess I'm just a little worried" Misaki said watching the three genins, Kakashi simply patted her red head.

"They're strong Misaki, and they're only getting stronger as the day goes by" they heard a sound before they saw the bird circle around.

"Well, I guess you should get going then," Misaki advised. As soon as Kakashi dismissed his students, Sasuke immediately announced that he was going home, followed by a Sakura and a pinning Naruto.

"Naruto, tell me how did your mission go?" that was all Misaki needed to say to get Naruto yapping his trap once again, Misaki patiently and eagerly listening.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, how about… I mean why don't you and… why don't we work on improving our teamwork together?" Sakura asked dreamily as Sasuke turned to her. Behind Sakura he could see Naruto animatedly telling Misaki the story of his awesome mission. Misaki was never interested in boys or other stuff. She always strived to improve and look for things she needed to improve on, he thought as Misaki stood tall with her katana on her back.

Misaki took notice of eyes on her and she turned to see Sasuke staring at her, almost as if trying to read her. Misaki just shrugged it off and smiled at him. Sasuke frowned, she was always like that, even after she had been turned away, she still manage to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Tche, you're just like Naruto, if you have time to spend on me, you have time to spend on a jutsu. To tell you frankly, your abilities are less than Naruto" Sasuke told Sakura and resumed walking away. Both Misaki and Naruto took notice of the sulking Sakura.

"Sakura, just let Sasuke be and let's practice together!" Naruto called for Sakura, and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Misaki sighed, it was very typical of Kakashi to use a shadow clone to watch over his students, how typical of him.

Suddenly a box appeared, that was supposed to be a camouflage on the ground, but it had a totally different rock formation and two eye wholes in front. Naruto pretended not to notice and just ran back and forth, before finally.

"There is no such thing as a perfectly square rock with perfect holes, it's totally obvious!" Naruto scolded hands on his hips.

"Just what you'd expect from the man I respect, you are my rival after all!" the voice from the box announced, or at least that's what Misaki hoped for, it would be quite frightening to meet a talking and stalking box.

"Wait, is that, Konohamaru-chan?" then the box exploded in three different colors of smoke afore revealing three coughing preschools.

"Hey that's too much gunpowder" Konohamary coughed as the smoke began to subside. Once the kids noticed Naruto and Misaki staring down at them, they started a series of introductions for themselves.

"With the sexiness of an adult, I'm Moegi of the senior class at Kunoichi Preschool!"

"I love factoring, Udon"

"The most brilliant ninja in the village! Konohamaru, the three of us together are the Konohamary gang, here we go" they finished with an impressive trio pose, which left Misaki clapping, mostly from their flashy poses and titles.

"I knew it was Konohamaru and friends" Naruto said putting his hands behind head in boredom.

"Oh, they're wearing similar style goggles that you loved wearing Naruto"

"Eh, why are you wearing goggles?" Naruto asked.

"We're just copying what you used to do big bro!" Konohamaru said bragging his goggles in a manner that Naruto used to do when he was younger. Then it was followed by the children begging Naruto to play ninja with them just as he promised.

"Yow, Misaki" Kazuhiko said patting her head as he and Akihiko approached their little group.

"Oh so you guys have finished with your part?" Misaki said, making sure to omit any vital word. Akihiko was about to answer when Kazuhiko slammed his palm on his face, knowing him enough to know that he'll slip up something important.

"Yeah, Ibiki-sensei is as strict as usual, such a pain. Are they going to push through with the announcement today?" Kazu answered and Misaki nodded.

"I think they've already begun" she said looking at the skies where the hawks are sailing through the air. The little conversation distracted Misaki enough to notice that the group had already disappeared from their sights.

"Huh, Naruto and your little brother and his gang was just here" Misaki wondered out loud, noticing the cracked fences here and there. All the three of them had to do was listen and they had already found them.

When they caught sight of them, Kazuhiko's blood ran cold to see a guy dressed in black with an emblem of the hidden village of the sand, holding Konohamaru by the neck, behind him a female ninja from the same village, carrying a gigantic fan on her back.

'They are here for the chunin exams' Misaki felt Kazuhiko stiff up and collect chakra on his good hand.

'The fire fist technique' Misaki thought and Kazuhiko sprang towards the asshole carrying his brother.

'Shit this is bad' Misaki thought as she saw Sasuke from a tree throw a rock towards the Sand guy and the sand guy about to hit Konohamaru. It was a recipe that was sure to end in disaster.

When everything stopped.

Kazuhiko's who arm was immobilized,

The sand guy's fist stopped,

And Sasuke's rock caught.

All by Misaki, who had encased Kazuhiko's arm under her armpit, the same arm that she was using to hold the sand guy's writs whilst the other hand holding a rock.

"Sorry to interrupt" Misaki said smiling. Everybody took a second to realize that trouble was avoided that she was there.

'Where did she come from?!' the sand guy thought as he tried to shake his wrist away, but her grip was solid.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you hurt this little boy, because he is this hothead's little brother. But I can't also have anyone hurting you while you are in our village isn't that right Sasuke?" Misaki addressed Sasuke, who was up until now unnoticed by everyone with a gentle smile, letting of the rock and Kazuhiko.

When the guy with paint on his face refused to let go of Konohamaru, her smile grew sweeter, all the while tightening her grip on his wrist making him drop Konohamaru in favor of nurturing his wrist.

'How strong is she?!" Sasuke frowned at Misaki. He knew what he say, Misaki appeared in the middle of trouble instantly.

Konohamaru immediately ran towards his older brother crying.

"What do you think you're doing in someone's village?" Sasuke said as he played with another rock. Eyeing them with stern eyes, then proceeding to crush the rock with his barehands.

"Get lost" Making the girls cheer at his antics, whhich further aggravated the guy.

"Hey, come down here you little punk! You're the kind of punk that I despise the most" he challenges beginning to unbandage thing he was carrying on his back as he placed it on the ground.

The female began to panic, as he did so. Misaki was prepared to stop another hot headed fight, when a presence cut through her like a hot branding iron.

"Kankuro, stop that, you are an embarrassment to our village, why did you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" the presence said finally revealing himself standing upside down on the branch opposite to where Sasuke was sitting on.

Kazuhiko and Akihiko tensed and stood before the children protectively, ready for any kind of danger this new comer may bring forth. He may be smaller, but his presence and his expression. It was different, and it child them to their bones.

It appears that they weren't the only ones who can feel it since the tough guy who was about to hit Konohamaru was visibly rattled.

"Gaara, please listen to me, they lashed out first-"

"Shut up, or I'll kill you" he said and it wasn't just a threat, it was a promise, one that his two fellow ninja from Suna knew to well as they admitted mistake and apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry about that" he said turning his attention to Sasuke, who could have been in his direct view it the tree wasn't in his way. He turned into grains of sand only to reappear before his supposed teammates, then walked away.

Just like that…

Well until Sakura approached them questioning their entrance of the village, only to be shot down by the female of the Suna group, explaining that they have their permits to enter the chunin exams.

As per usual Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, until Konohamaru had to explain it to him.

They resumed once again only to be stopped once again this time by Sasuke, who had taken liberty to grace the others with actually being on the ground himself.

"Hey you, what's your name?"

"Me?" the female one asked, blushing.

"No, the one next to you with a gourd" he said pointing to the small red head one.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I'm also interested with you as well, what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" they stared down at each other, before Gaara shifted his gaze behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned in curiosity only to find that his gaze landed on Misaki who was checking Konohamaru's neck as Kazuhiko carried him.

Misaki felt eyes watching her, only to find Gaara and Sasuke staring at her.

"Do I have something in my face?" she asked Kazuhiko who only shrugged, but glared back at the two people staring at her.

"Say, what about me, me , me" Naruto asked in his usual cheerful manner, the previous mix up already long forgotten in his mind.

Typical Naruto.

Misaki saw a hawk circle around them and quietly nudged Kazuhiko who was still doting over his younger brother.

"Is it that time already, well I guess you have to do what you have to do" he grunted as he placed Konohamaru back on the ground and carried Akihiko, who was playing with Moegi and Udon, like a sack of potatoes.

"We'll see you guys around" Misaki waved good bye before running after Kazuhiko, who was still carrying a moaning Akihiko behind him.

Sasuke frowned, after all these years, it had always been the one to walk away from Misaki, even as kids, Misaki would be the one watching his back until it disappeared.

He didn't quite like the feeling of watching her leave.

That night, Sasuke walked back to his flat, pissed off. While he was attacked while he was training, but the battle ended quickly.

'Pathetic' he thought as he opened the lights and nearly screamed when a red haired kunoichi sat on his couch.

"Yow" Misaki said looking up from where she was sitting, like it was extremely normal for her to be there, like she didn't just break into his house.

Like they were still friends.

Sasuke didn't like being around her, no he can't stand being around her. Misaki didn't understand his pain, she had Kaede and all he can see are those pretentious eyes, pretending to understand his pain.

"How did you get in here, there are traps?!"

"You mean this one?" Misaki said holding up several strings that had exploding tags attached. Sasuke gritted his teeth. Misaki had always bested her, she even graduated ahead of him, a child prodigy.

Just like Itachi.

"I heard you almost died" Misaki said turning her back on him, looking around the small apartment, even with his whole clan massacred, he still carried his Uchiha heritage with great pride.

"It's none of your concern, get out" Sasuke replied, his voice colder than ice making Misaki wince. This wasn't her Sasuke, sweet and loving Sasuke. Misaki stood and approached him.

"I care for you Sasuke" she said reaching for his hand, but he merely swatted her hand away.

"I don't need your care, and I don't need you, be gone" Sasuke said and turned away from her. Without a word, Misaki left the room in a flash, tears escaping her eyes.

The next day, Misaki was sitting cross legged on a desk next to Kazuhiko's arms at the academy where the first part of the exam was going to be held as Akihiko began his long anecdote of that manga he was reading moving his face and whole body animatedly. Today was the first day of the Chunin exams, and just as their mission required, they were to take part on the first and second chunin exams, and all Kazuhiko can think of was it was a pain to be there, as Misaki fervently listened to Akihiko.

No one has yet to arrive at the classroom except them since they were probably too busy with another preliminary chunin genjutsu test on the second floor. Soon they heard a commotion at the second floor and, despite their laziness, they all decided to check out what's going on.

There in the middle of the floor gathered aspiring chunin examiners, fighting hard to get into the wrong classroom.

"Oh, Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san" Akihiko exclaimed, earning Kazuhiko's palm on his face again.

"Seriously Aki, you can't keep a secret to save your life can you?!" he said wrapping his free arm to strangle his comrade. Whilst Misaki stared intently at the crowd, specifically a crowd she once knew as her classmates; team Guy, consisted of Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and Ten Ten. Which made her frown, these guys are close combat experts, and someone Izumo and Kotetsu would never beat against close proximity combat, they were obviously faking. When Sasuke came and exposed the genjutsu, Misaki no longer felt interested and left to return to the classroom, followed by Kazuhiko and Akihiko, resuming from their previous positions, Akihiko more than ready to oblige them with more of his stories.

"Hey look" Kazuhiko said pointing towards team Kakashi, who had entered the exam room, who were quickly approached by team Asuma then team Kurenai.

"Ahh, it looks like the rookie nine all made it this year" Akihiko said as they stared at the youngest examiners this year.

"Come to think of it, if you didn't advanced a few years, then you could have been one of them right?" Kazuhiko asked.

"Yeah, I was actually in their class for a good year, some of them have become really good friends" Misaki said as she watched the naivety of her previous classmates.

"They better stop now, their attracting too much attention to themselves" Kazuhiko said.

"Well, then I'll guess we'll just have to do a better job at keeping malicious intents off of them right?" Misaki smiled. Sometimes Misaki was too optimistic for Kazuhiko. Soon a person approached them and did what Kazuhiko was thinking of doing, if it wasn't too much of a pain.

Misaki frowned, the person is wearing a konoha hitai-ate, but she couldn't for the life of her remember that face anywhere in the village.

"Kazu, Aki, that man" Misaki pointed to the unfamiliar guy amongst the rookie nine.

"I don't trust him" Misaki said and both Akihiko and Kazuhiko grew cold. Misaki was an eternal optimistic person, she was the kind of person who sees the good in everyone, so for her to say such things, was quite a shock to them.

A few moments later, Naruto's voice broke through the crowd, shocking even the ever as calm Misaki.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I won't lose to any of you! Got it?!" Misaki just smiled, it was so like Naruto to be like that in this kind of situation.

"Yup, he's an idiot for sure" Kazuhiko muttered, face palming.


	4. Chapter 4: How to: In a Chunin Exam pt1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Also I'm planning to change this part of the series' rating to from M to T because I want the first part to emphasize their childhood innocence and nativity, focusing more on their maturation process, so forgive me but it would be a slow burn process.

Comments, suggestion, etc are greatly appreciated.

Thank You!

Chapter4:

Everybody inside the exam room were still reeling from Uzumaki Naruto's display of confidence. A few found it amusing, some didn't care, but majority of the room were agitated at the very least, but all that mattered to Misaki is that in doing that, Naruto felt a lot more better. She watched in amusement as the rest of the rookie nine reacted to his own display, especially with Sakura's reaction, it almost reminded her of her mom.

Then from the corner of her eyes, she saw figures moving across the room, fast. So fast in fact that were moving at an entirely different wave.

Like the speed of sound.

Misaki almost stood from her seat when they started attacking the guy who approached the rookie nine, but Kazuhiko held her down by the wrist.

"Hold it Misaki, besides, Ibiki-sensei would be here at any moment" he said in a voice so low, Misaki doubted anyone else could have heard it.

"Thanks" Misaki said smiling as she moved to sit back down. At that instant a smoke erupted in front of the room, along with the loud commanding voice of Morino Ibiki.

"Silence degenerates!" the smoke cleared revealing the very man along with his small army of assistant proctors who will be there to help facilitate the first part of the chunin exams.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm the proctor for the first test of this Chunin exam, I am Morino Ibiki" every genin followed his every word, his presence rattling them to the core, even Akihiko was hiding under Kazuhiko's armpit. Misaki slightly nudged Kazuhiko's arm with her elbow to gain his attention.

"Hey, does Ibiki-sensei always love always making a grand entrance?" Misaki whispered, making Kazuhiko choke, trying to stifle his laughter.

"You from Otokagure! No doing as you please before the exam, you want to fail before you even get a go?!" he yelled pointing to the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry, this is our first time to take the exam, we flipped out despite ourselves." the guy who had bandages surrounding his whole head, besides one eye said.

"Tche, what do they mean by 'despite themselves'" Akihiko muttered followed by a colorful array of curses.

"This is a good opportunity so I'll say this, there would be no battles, fighting or anything without the permission of the proctors, and even if you do get a permission, actions that could lead to death will not be permitted, any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?!" Ibiki explained.

"This exam lookst to be easy" the one from Oto with the smug face blatantly bragged and belittled at the same time making Misaki shake his head, not here comes an even bigger idiot. Even the other facilitators were laughing at his declaration.

"Now then, we will start the first test of the Chunin Exam, turn in your application in exchange for these number cards and sit in the seat with matching that number, after that, we will hand out the paper for the written test." A few moments after Ibiki had finished instructing, Misaki could hear Naruto's voice in the background saying something about a paper test.

It wasn't that long ago when she herself found herself in this kind of situation where in she had been a young genin aspiring to advance to the rank of a chunin, she could remember exactly how it gone. First step to being a successful chunin examinee, follow your proctMisaki followed Ibiki's instructions to a fault, just like any chunin examinee would do. Getting on the proctor's bad side in this part of the exam, actually on any part of the exam would always end in a disaster, villages didn't pick their three specific proctors for nothing, and they would not fail what they are tasked to do.

As expected, teammates were shuffled, making sure to place everyone who knew each other as far away as possible from each other. Misaki sat in the exact middle of the exam room, with a turned down paper in front of her and a single pencil and eraser.

'If I broke the pencil, will I actually get another one, or am I doomed to fail, no wait I can't fail I have already passed this exam' Misaki pondered, her head once again travelling a million light years from where she actually is.

'As usual, mom's right, I still need to work on focusing more, speaking of mom, I wonder where she is right now, probably binging on some sweets since it's time for her tea anyway' Misaki thought looking out the window and into the clear skies as Ibiki began broadcasting the rules of this test.

The third hokage stood on top of the Hokage Residence building as he continued to smoke from his pipe. It was past noon and the first part of the chuninn exams have no doubt started. It was an inspiring occurrence, watching young ninjas aiming to move further on the path they have chosen, untainted and unbroken, yet.

However, as he could not help to extend caution, even as to observe the city from his view. Chunin exams leave the sponsoring village open to the other shinobi villages, in a certain position one could call vulnerable. Sarutobi Hiruzen continued to gaze in silence until a presence made itself known behind him.

"How long have you been lurking there?" he said, unfazed that someone came up to him without noticing.

"Not long, I just arrived few minutes ago" the female voice said as she walked closer.

"How did it go?"

"It is as expected, the organization are taking in dangerous missions at a low price. The identity of its members are still unknown, but many believe them to be hidden village deserters, S-Rank" the voice continued and the third frowned at this.

"And you are still willing to continue, even with that kind of information on hand?"

"Yeah, I need to know what happened that night, if not for me, but for them" blue eyes stared at the sky as the wind swept her long blonde hair and the edges of her yukata.

It had only been a few minutes since the paper test began and Misaki was beyond bored.

'It's no use staring at the sky without feeling the breeze at all, it just won't do' she thought as she looked at the clock, four minutes since the test began and already she is counting the fifty-six minutes to end. She started tapping her fingers and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, and looked around the room. Genins from all over the lands looked at their test paper like it was their own personal brand of laxative.

'Was I required to answer the test, or can I just skip it, but then again I really don't have anything to do for the next fifty-six minutes, so why not?' Misaki thought and flipped her test paper, reading all the questions first. Misaki frowned at the question, these are problems that could be found in advanced books and other materials, problem based questions focusing more on the scientific and methodic sides of every movement a ninja is well versed in, some theoretical questions and others more on strategy and situational questions.

"Is a genin really required to know all of this?" she muttered biting the end of her pencil, giving each question some time before jotting down her own answer with the best answers she could probably think of.

"There" she said answering the final question, when she realized there were only nine questions when Ibiki specifically reiterated and even written on the board that there would be ten questions to this exams.

'Probably a vocal one' Misaki thought staring at her paper. She looked at the clock, still thirty minutes until the exam is over. Misaki's eyes widened, she had taken less time than she actually needed, leaving her thirty more minutes with meaningless sitting around, to her frustration.

Then Ibiki's sentinels began sending students out of the room, those who have been caught cheating five times. Then the thought immediately hit Misaki, the ninja selected to participate as Ibiki's sentinels were no ordinary ninja. Judging from their uniforms he had seen Kazuhiko use on several occasions. these are people from the torture and interrogation team, one that Ibiki personally leads. Meaning the goal is not to pass the answered exams, the goal is to cheat and answer the questions without getting caught.

'That would make for a wonderful game' Misaki thought as she began looking for examinees who are using unique and unorthodox methods to collect data, trust Morino to come up with an exam like this.

First there was Kiba who had Akamaru on his head look and tell him answers, in a language he is only going to recognize, that much is certain, same goes for Shino who was using bugs to scout his answers for the exams. Neji and Sasuke had their unique eyes activated, answering their exams at an amazing speed.

'Might be nice to be gifted with those kinds of eyes' Misaki pondered, looking at Sasuke who was writing fast, without even looking at his paper, instead his eyes were focused on the person in front of him. Come to think of it, most of the successful cheating methods involved a certain kekkei genkai, including Ino who had just used her families mind switch jutsu on Sakura.

Ten ten, as clever as she is, had strings attached on her pencils connecting to the mirrors on top of the room.

'When did she install those?' Misaki mused as she continued looking at the room, the sentinels smiling every time they would meet eye to eye, and she would just smile back. They obviously knew she had already finished answering her paper, and answers weren't what she was looking for. What they did not know is that no matter what they do to her, she would be there for the second and the third part of the exam, regardless of the turnout of the first test.

Red headed Gaara had his one hand covering his eyes and some sand out, probably used a technique with sand and his teammate, the man who had paint on his face was next to a, non-living sentinel, who for the life of Misaki, can't remember seeing when the whole team entered, well appeared in the room.

At exactly forty-five minutes after the exam had begun, Ibiki's domineering voice boomed across the room, alerting everyone of elusive tenth question.

The door opened and in came Kankuro with the non-living sentinel.

"Aren't you lucky, it looks like playing with dolls wasn't a waste after all?" Ibiki said, making it known that he knew exactly what Kankuro had been up to. Of course he would notice if there was a person who immediately added the room, those sentinels were under his wing. So that guy was a puppeteer, come to think of it, the puppet next to him had the same head of hair as the one he was always dragging around. What was with his team and lugging heavy items anyway?

Misaki then looked to Ibiki, who was probably the only other person who knows that she isn't a participant. Even without lifting a finger, Ibiki knows of ways to torment one person without lifting a finger, he wasn't head of the torture and interrogation for nothing. Even Akihiko and Kazuhiko who was already used to his presence right now are shaking at one point or the other heck, Kakashi and Kaede call him sadist.

Ibiki began stating the rules specifically designated for his tenth question, which he called the 'hopeless rules'

The first rule was that they had to choose whether or not they are going to take the tenth question to finish the exams, and if they choose not to answer the tenth question they automatically fail.

The second and the most bone chilling one is that if they accepted the tenth question and were unable to answer, they will relinquish their rights to taking the chunin exam, ever.

'What kind of bluff is that?' Misaki thought, then it clicked to her, Ibiki was pressuring these students, and they were beginning to react. Mainly Kiba, who questioned the rule that follows, then why are there second and even third timers for the exam.

Ibiki just laughed and said he makes the rules this year. Even Misaki herself, who didn't have to take this exam seriously felt panic rise in her veins.

'So this is how the head marshal of the torture and interrogation team works, it's so scary' Misaki said and nearly fell off her table when she saw Akihiko visibly shaking on his seat.

"Then let's begin, for those who will not be taking it raise your hands!" Ibiki said and that very moment struck Misaki like a lightning.

'His tenth question was if they will be willing to take the risk of answering the tenth question; that is the question?' Misaki internally debated Ibiki's elusiveness regarding the exam, and frankly it is making her question every single thing he has been saying since he entered, err appeared inside the room.

Misaki was taken from her internal interrogation of her mindset when those who have been affected by Ibiki's intense bluffing, the other participants began volunteering to not take the tenth question, choosing to take their chances on the next chunin exams, dragging their teammates with them.

Followed by another, and another and another. Misaki then looked to Naruto's shaking figure then to his exam, that was blank except for the printed questions. Misaki found herself screaming at the top of her lungs, inside her mind hoping Naruto would take the hint that the question was already answered just by staying put in his sit. Misaki also saw that Sakura had begun moving to raise her hands, but Naruto beat him to it, freezing every fiber inside Misaki's body, even Sasuke's cool façade was as rattled as those who knew Naruto.

Then he slammed his hand on the desk in front of him, screaming, the determined look on his face back ones again.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run, I'll take that tenth question, even if I'm stuck with being a genin forever, I'll become the hokage no matter what it takes, I'm not scared" he declared out loud and sat down with a huff, making Misaki release a relieved sigh.

"I'll ask again, it's a choice that will alter your life, if you want to quit now is your chance!" Ibiki pressed.

"I'm not going to take back my words, this is my nindo" Naruto said and Misaki can almost see the fire in his eyes, fire that always burnt fervently no matter how weak or wet it got, it still burned with a determined refuses to bend to anyone.

Unbeknownst to his actions, Naruto was oblivious that he had just given his will of fire to the other genin, offering them the strength to push through with this exams, and Misaki knew Ibiki is thinking the exact same thing judging by the look on his face.

Misaki then watched him look at all his sentinels who all subtly nodded their heads to him and he nodded back in the same manner.

"I like your determination! For those of you who are still here, the first test…you have passed it!" Ibiki announced and Misaki watched in obvious amusement as the students took their time to process Ibiki's words.

Sakura stood and started questioning the existence of the tenth question, something that Ibiki just laughed at, the previous atmosphere his presence had created already flying out all possible exits.

Then the girl from Suna questioned the purpose of those questions that did exist.

"They weren't for nothing, the objectives of the nine questions were already accomplished, and that is to test your individual ability to gather information." Ibiki started and went on explaining the complexity behind his seemingly simple paper type test.

"First, the focus of this test was on the system of determining the pass or failure based on the three person groups that was proposed in the first rule, by grading the exam on a group basis, I added the unimaginable pressure of dragging down your teammates. The question on these tests weren't things that you genins would have been able to solve, I imagined that most of you would have come to this conclusion: 'in order to score points, I have to cheat,' in other words, this exam was created under the premise that all you would cheat, That being said, there is a team of chunins here who are known to be able to answer without any problem from which you could cheat from."

Misaki laughed as Naruto acted like a genius and bragged that it was obvious from the start.

'That idiot didn't know a thing at all from the start' Misaki thought, then listened a little further to what Ibiki had to say.

"However, for those who just foolishly cheated, naturally they were disqualified" he started then removed his head cap exposing his scarred hear to the genins to make his point before continuing.

"Information, depending on the time and situation, it would be more valuable than life, and in a mission or in the battlefield, you will always have to risk your life to fight for it! When information is gathered, the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct, just remember this, to be given the wrong information, can bring an catastrophic to your friends and village, so that is why out of necessity, we forced you to cheat, in order to test your ability to collect information, and we filtered out those who were clearly lacking those abilities"

"But the last question doesn't make any sense"

"The whole point of exam was the tenth question. Let me explain, the tenth question was to take on the question or not, needless to say it is a painful decision to make, those who chose not to take on the question would be immediately failed along with their whole squad, those who chose to answer the question and got it wrong, would be robbed of their chance to take the exam forever, it really is an unfair question, then how about these two choices?" Ibiki said and started walking around the classroom.

"Let's say that you guys did manage to become a chunin, and had a mission to steal a secret document, you have no idea how many ninja enemies has their ability and other armament they may have, on top of that there may be the pitfall of an enemy trap, now this mission, will you take it or not? Because you want your life spared, because your partners will be put in danger, can you get away from dangerous missions? The answer is, you can't, there are going to be missions you cannot avoid, no matter how dangerous it is, showing your courage to your teammates in a tight spot and the ability to get through the hardships, this the quality that is needed in a chunin troop leader. In a pinch, there are those who cannot risk their own fate, and those who waver and give up their chances because they think they will have another chance. I believe that such fools who don't have strong determination have no right to become a chunin. For those of you who chose to answer the tenth question, you can say that you have successfully answered the difficult tenth question. You shall be able to take on the adversity that may lie in your way. The first test for the Chunin exam has been completed, Alright, I wish you well" Ibiki said and Misaki smiled, she had been happy of how things turn out, especially with Ibiki's lament. He is strict, but he showed a side of him towards the students that no one would ever see outside the exam room's walls, and Misaki was quite happy that the sadistic torture and interrogation marshal was more complex than what he lets others know.

How to be a chunin examinee step number two: acknowledge your victory for passing the first phase, and celebrated she did, but not for her, but for Naruto, who was already doing his own fair share of victory gestures. Then a dark ball entered the classroom by the window. The dark ball unfolded in front of their eyes, kunais imbedding on the four sides of the front of the room as a woman stood tall in front of them.

'My god what is with this proctors and grand gestures as entrances' Misaki scratched her head as Mitarashi Anko introduced herself as the second phase's proctor.

"78 students, Ibiki you let 26 teams slide by?" Anko asked as she surveyed the room, Misaki not missing that she didn't count the 27th team, hence their team. Ibiki defended his seventy eight passers with ease.

"No matter, I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam" Anko declared and Misaki shivered, -knowing the certainty of that promise, after all, the second phase will take place at the forest of death.

"We'll meet up tomorrow we will be moving to another location, get the details from your jonin sensei, until then, I'll see you tomorrow" she declared and everybody started filling out the room dreading what that loud lady had in mind for them to drop out more than half.

"Man, I thought my mind was going to melt" Akihiko declared as he and Kazuhiko gathered around Misaki who was catching a few words with Shikamaru.

"Ne, see you for the second phase tomorrow then" Misaki said and joined her two older teammates.

"Is Ibiki-sensei always this intense?" Misaki asked as Kazuhiko walked closer to her.

"Eh, believe it or not he wasn't even making an effort" Kazuhiko confessed and Misaki visibly shivered.

"Say who do you think were the chunins meant to be cheated on" Akihiko making Kazuhiko pound his head in irritation then proceeded to drag him by the neck as they left the classroom, leaving only Morino Ibiki to gather the papers.

Most of the papers were all the same, papers with blank questions and gathered answers.

But amongst all the test papers stood two.

First was Uzumaki Naruto who wrote nothing on the paper save for his name, the second was Namikaze Misaki who answered the questions and more, the questions encircled on several words, labeled by different words and the reference of which specific book and page was the question taken from. Just who is the child prodigy Namikaze Misaki?

Misaki and Kazuhiko were sitting on the grass crossed legged in front of the forest of death, waiting for other participants and the proctor for the exam to commence.

"Good morning everybody!" Akihiko said running up to them, with his usual childish manner.

"You guys ready for the second phase" Akihiko said stretching his limbs preparing for the five days they are required to be inside the scary forest.

"Not at all" Misaki said contradicting the gentle smile on her face and that is all it took for Akihiko to sulk, revealing his true anxiety on entering the forest of death.

"Tche, you're pathetic as always Akihiko" Kazuhiko said and that was the pre-requisite for another one of their arguments in which Misaki patiently waited on, as always.

Sasuke was standing next to Naruto and Sakura staring at the entrance of the forest of death, when a commotion behind them broke out. He turned to see Misaki and her team, who was arguing nonstop as she just patiently laughed at their antics.

'She looks beautiful when she laughs.' Sasuke thought and his eyes grew wide with embarrassment when Misaki locked eyes with him and she smiled gently to her.

Like she always has, and probably always will.

"Tche" Sasuke muttered before returning her smile with a sneer then turning his back towards her. Sakura easily caught on to Sasuke's irritation and looked at the direction he was looking at. There she saw Misaki and her teammates playing it off like kindergartens.

Sakura frowned, it was no secret in the playground that Sasuke was pretty attached to his red headed friend who was both pretty and kind. Sakura always looked at her and would always think that she doesn't mind losing Sasuke to her. Then it just changed, Sasuke had turned 180 degrees from Misaki and never looked back, then Sakura thought maybe she had a shot at being with Sasuke, especially when they were teamed up together. However, did she really stand a chance?

Kazuhiko and Akihiko's argument resulted in a physical brawl, like it always did no surprise there, but no one expected Akihiko barreling backwards unable to catch himself landing on another participant. Out of all seventy eight participants, Akihiko landed on that hot-headed smug faced guy from Oto, who claimed that the exam would be easy.

"Watch where you're looking at punk" he said and motioned to hit Akihiko. Misaki frowned, his hand was open, indicating he was going for an open palm hit, but his posture didn't indicate that he was going for a push. He was going for a hit, and Misaki knew from watching countless Hyugas that there was always a reason why would someone prefer an open palm hit against a fist that would theoretically put more damage. In addition, despite being personally threatened with failure from the proctor itself, he still proceeded to push through with his hit, giving Misaki a recognition that this guys were not here for the exam.

Misaki moved fast and collected as much chakra as she can in her palm and slammed her own palm on the palm of the guy about to attack Akihiko.

"High five peace" Misaki said with a smile, but was silently gauging her opponent's palm. She internally frowned, she was right, she could feel sound waves being fended off by her chakra. If this was her bare hand, then a much graver problem would have happened and internally, Misaki remembered that stranger with the glasses. He missed that punch, but they were using sound waves with their attack, sustaining damages even after dodging it.

"Sorry, but that proctor said no fighting without their permission, I was hoping we could get through this exams in peace together" Misaki smiled then removed her hands smiling at the frowning and shocked face of her opponent.

"This place is called Forest of death, you'll soon realize why" Anko started and Misaki laughed out loud as she saw Naruto trolling with Anko.

"That kind of threat won't work on me, I'm not scared at all" Naruto declared to Anko's amusement.

"I see, you have a lot of energy" she said then sent a hurtling kunai towards Naruto, grazing his cheek, and before Naruto can react Anko was behind him.

Misaki frowned when a participant handed Anko her knife, by her tongue, sending shivers down her back.

"Hey why do we also have to sign this too?" Akihiko cried as he signed the certificate then handed it to Kazuhiko as Anko continued to discuss the nature of the earth and heaven scroll.

Anko then proceeded to announce the nature of the second phase. Bringing out death consents to be passed on.

"All together twenty six teams made it through the first phase of the exam thirteen teams would be handed this heaven scroll and the other half would get the earth scroll. You need to present both scrolls to the tower in the center. You should be able to present the scrolls at the center in one hundred twenty hours, exactly five days"

Five days with only themselves and their weapons, meaning Anko is including natural elements in her exam, a true survival phase. Anko was right, no more than half of the examinees are going fail this phase. After a quick break to decide their participation on the dangerous phase, the genin teams were handed their scrolls and designated to enter on different gates.

Meanwhile Anko briefed with the three undercover chunin.

"So what do you think of the exam, pretty exciting right?" Anko said as she chomped on a piece of dango.

"I guess if what you mean by exciting is danger with the imminent certainty of death" Misaki said bothered by the fact genin corpses excited her, something they were assigned to prevent.

Not long after their short break, the participant gathered as one by one the scrolls were handed in secret behind a curtain.

"Anko-san said we weren't going to be given a scroll, but it doesn't mean that the other teams know that, so from now on we will be working with a double edged sword." Kazuhiko explained as they sat far from the other participants.

"I wonder if anybody of them realized that Anko-san specifically mentioned 26 teams, but here we are the 27th" Akihiko wondered out loud.

"The forest is expansive, so to cover more ground, I think we're going to have to split up" Kazuhiko said drawing a makeshift map of the forest on the ground.

"Teams would be entering on different points, so it would be pointless to try to cover from the edges, I say we wait keep close to the tower and scout there, spotting them probably won't be that difficult since they are too busy hunting for scrolls. We'll part the forest into three sides, I'll take that right, and Akihiko will take the left, Misaki can you handle the rear?" Kazuhiko asked the rear would be the one where most of the students would be entering, Kazuhiko believes that this is where most of the fight is going to occur since this is where their strength is at its peak. Misaki just nodded, as if he needed to ask, he wouldn't admit it but Misaki could easily crush the two of them together, and he never doubted that she would be able to handle herself and the rear.

Once they were called in behind the tent, they were escorted to a random entrance and from there they did one last huddle.

"Be wary of Oto ninja, I don't think that they are what they say they are" Misaki said and Kazuhiko and Akihiko merely nodded at her, not questioning her judgment.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you guys in five days, try to not get in trouble without me!"Akihiko yelled back at them as he jumped from branch to branch.

"Seriously that guy" Kazuhiko said chuckling, before turning to look at their youngest member.

"Will you be alright?"

"Without a doubt, I'll see you in five days?" Misaki said.

"Five days" Kazuhiko said then left to move to his position.


	5. Chapter 5: How to: In a Chunin Exam pt2

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Thank You!

Chapter 5: How to: In a Chunin Exam pt2

Misaki sat on a tree branch playing with a kunai in her hand as she waited in baited silence, she estimated that the last genin team had entered the forest about a few minutes. Due to the forest's vast size and plentiful live variables, Misaki thought it was the best set up for her to test a new jutsu she was experimenting on. It wasn't a new justu, she just thought of infusing her own chakra on each Flying Thunder God marker, making her detect a disturbances in the natural energy where she had left the mark, well that was a factor she was certain of, she had yet to know the extent of what it could do, but she was hoping it could help her with tracking and sensory, a department she had been lacking for a few years now.

Misaki had produced ten shadow clones as soon as Kazuhiko disappeared from her sights, all of them with one purpose, to scatter and mark as many places as they can using the Flying Thunder God jutsu, infused with her chakra, which left her incredibly tired, thus the reason why she sat on the three and waited in the silence of the dark forest. As soon as Misaki heard the first scream, she had activated all the marks with her chakra all at once and all there was to hear on the forest was her gasp.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were jumping from tree to tree, and scouting the grounds, it had been a while since they entered the forest, everything looks the same and different at the same time, but one stood out the rest. Every hidden crevice in every corner a person could fit in had marks, it looked invisible and unnoticeable at first, but Sasuke felt chakra on those marks, then it came visible to him all at ones. The place was littered with a mark infused chakra, but to what purpose or cause? A bomb, set to detonate, a sealed item? The charka felt familiar, it was warm, like family, like love.

However, he had more than the existence of the marks to think of when someone approached them in Naruto's guise

Misaki was momentarily immobilized from shock when she opened all ties to each mark. It was overwhelming to say the least. It felt like standing in a crowd with everybody talking to her simultaneously, only it didn't speak to her in a language that can be heard. It spoke to her in a language that can be felt. She felt excitement, fear, anxiety, but also hope perseverance and determination. She felt the differences between chakra signatures no matter how different, all scattered in the warm envelope of nature's energy. It was so beautiful, it felt so beautiful, but amongst its beauty there laid a dark forces just lurking around the corner, and she felt it, the intention nothing of nothing but pure malice. She wanted nothing more than to eliminate it, but she didn't want to compromise the exam's purpose. Misaki decided to make her way through the forest by flashing from one mark to the other, staying close, but never really being there.

Through her patrol, she smelled it before she even saw it, the smell of blood, and then the trails of sand.

"Sand Burial" she heard a deep voice, followed by the sound of rain accompanied by the strong metallic scent of blood. Misaki stopped to see Gaara holding out an umbrella to shield himself from the raining blood.

He killed because he was attacked, but when the two remaining teammates and surrendered their scroll, and still Gaara made a move to bury them in his sands, Misaki knew she had to intervene.

"Raiton: Dancing stream" Misaki said using her sword to conduct the lighting towards two lumps of sand, freeing the two genins from Gaara's sand.

"Sorry to interfere, but they have surrendered this scroll, I won't have you sullying the sanctity of this exam." Misaki said checking for pulses on the genins that were buried in sand. They were still alive, just out cold, probably from shock.

"If you get in my way I will kill you" Gaara said willing his sand to move towards her. Despite himself his sand moved slower, Kankuro noticed as if he was giving the girl a chance to get out of the way.

"That's totally understandable, even for the guy earlier. He challenged, he fought and he died in battle" Misaki said and picked up the heaven's scroll that the other guys surrendered.

"But these guys didn't. Instead they chose the smarter, albeit cowardly road" Misaki then tossed the scroll to Gaara who caught it with ease.

"I wouldn't even hold it against you if we fought and you managed to kill me, but killing opponents who have already surrendered is futile, it has nothing to prove" Misaki explained, not moving and inch, and not being bothered by the sand starting to form on her feet or the glare Gaara was giving her as they stared at each other.

Gaara motioned his right hand, stretching it out in a manner as he did when he made the other guys' remains rain upon them. Everybody waited in anticipation of who would move, as two opposing figures stood their grounds.

Imagine the relief they felt when Gaara turned out to be forming a cork and covered his gourd. Making everybody visibly relax, including Misaki.

"You are strong, I'll be waiting patiently to fight you in an even ground" Gaara said, but Misaki smiled.

"I highly doubt so" she said and watched Gaara give her one last glare then continued on to the direction of the tower.

"Phew, I thought it was going to be the end of me, you can come out now guys!" Misaki said and one by one Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and Hinata emerged from the bushes.

"Woah, you guys already made it this far! Congratulations!" Misaki said approaching them. They talked for a while before Misaki decided it was bound time to return to her patrols.

Misaki was sitting on a tree branch once more, her experiment exceeded her expectations, but it was still new and she was exceeding the use of her chakra a little too much, leaving her breathless even with just travelling to several handful marks, she still hasn't figured out how she was going to utilize it, but for now she is able to use this technique just fine.

That being said, she didn't need to use any of her markers to sense several huge beings slithering her way. On her way she had already seen it, at first she thought it was of due to streams of water that had escaped the lake then had gone in all different directions, but no stream could have gone up a tree now can it. Trees that were not strong enough, bent in similar fashion as if something passed them. They were tracks, tracks of something big and crawled on its body.

"My, my, what large snakes there is here, given the nature of the forest, and the possibilities that something can go larger than its expected ratio. You are still too large, so my guess is, snakes from the Ryuchi Cave?" Misaki said as she saw different pairs of slithered eyes staring at her in the blanket of the dark.

"What a smart little girl you are" a deep voice said, echoing in the darkness.

"What do you think? He said to capture her, but I'm so tempted to gobble her up. What do you think her supple skin would taste like?" a lighter more feminine voice said, and at this, Misaki stood up as she unsheathed her sword on her back.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired today and running a little low on chakra, so would you mind if we keep this discussion short who summoned you?" she said, a small smile on her face.

"Spunky little brat aren't you, I'll definitely enjoy digesting you" the darker voice said as two gigantic snakes revealed themselves from the vales of the darkness.

"Let's have it your way then" Misaki said crouching as she spread her feet apart.

Kaede was still drinking tea with the Hokage when a chunin proctor rushed towards them. Tired and puffing breathe he was trying so hard to catch.

"Hokage-sama, this is bad, three genin participants of the exam, had been murdered and their faces stolen.

"What?!" it was Kaede who reacted rather than the hokage himself. Misaki was assigned to keep the students in place, but a face stealing jutsu, she can only think of one man that would do it.

' _Orochimaru'_

Misaki stuck her sword in the ground trying to support her weight, doing her best to be on her feet. Behind her slaughtered pieces of a snakes anatomy together with pools of blood surrounded everywhere.

"You are tougher than you actually look, it took longer than I thought to take you down" Misaki said and sat down. Her whole body was fool of blood and dirt and had several tears allover.

"Gosh, Mom is surely going to murder me now" Misaki lamented her beyond repair ruined clothing, as she sheathed her sword back on her back.

Judging from the size of the snakes and the different tracks she found on her way, there was only one who had that kind of power and that kind of equal love for snakes to summon the gigantic snakes of Mount Ryuchi.

'Orochimaru'

She didn't know that man, but she knew what he was capable of, one of the three legendary sannin, prodigy of his age, a time of war and a student of the third hokage. Amongst other things he was a genius, and an evil one at that, experimenting on power before he was discovered and driven out of the village. If that was the case, this exam had just gone from dangerous to life threatening, she wondered if the people outside had notice, a man such as Orochimaru would be noticeable on sight, and since a chunin exam leaves a village open to many new faces of not only different genins from many different hidden villages, but also their jonin sensei. What better part to enter a tight and renowned village than to enter it in the way he would least likely be spotted, to be strange in the sea of strange faces. It wouldn't surprise Misaki if this man had killed and stolen a face of some poor unfortunate genin, but she wouldn't hold it against him, it was clever for him and stupid of them, plus he sounded like the type of guy who would do such a thing, but to what end?

Another thing that bothered her is that they can't stop the exams halfway. The participants are already high strung with distrust, caution and anxiety. It would be dangerous to approach them, their mental health of being shoved in a scary place that was dubbed 'forest of death' with no food or any other means of living but their bodies and their kunais, paired with being everybody's target and everybody their target, spending every waking moment of the dreaded five days a living hell for anybody.

For now, she needed to find this Orochimaru.

By night time, find her she did, walking casually in a forest renowned for its death and its permanent resident.

"It's been a while since someone had been able to sneak up on me, you are truly a prodigy of your age, Namikaze Misaki" Orochimaru said turning to find Misaki who was sitting casually on a tree branch, her body shrouded with the moon's light, like a bittersweet embrace of an entity that is never constant and always secretive, long red hair cascading like a water fall of rubies.

Misaki was tired, and as of this moment, she was barely able to stand. She needed her strength and her energy, but she knew the best and fastest possible way to find a man she had no idea of his face nor anything relating to his physical appearance, aside from its affiliation to snakes. So she networked her chakra to all the marks, and focused on the biggest chakra signature who had the malice only a grown man can.

"Your reputation precedes you, Orochimaru" Misaki said smiling, she was trying to stall as much as possible, collecting as much strength as she can. In her state and this man's strength Misaki knew she had no way of beating him, but it would be a nice thought if she could at the very least get him out of the forest and rid the students of one less dangerous opponent who they have no chance of going against.

Orochimaru smirked, this child had grown up in such an interesting way, strength that would one day even shadow the one of her father's. His smirk grew wider, he wanted to know up to what end can Misaki continue to prove herself beyond everybody's expectations.

Orochimaru opened his mouth to launch his powerful tongue to where she was sitting, the force so strong is caused the whole branch to break leaving smoke and debris in its wake, but once settle he found that he had hit nothing but a blank branch space.

"That was close," a voice muttered behind him, and he turned to find Misaki standing behind him as she pulled out her katana.

"I have to get serious, an opponent like you deserves more than that" Misaki said, her smiling face completely replaced by a blank face, with all seeing eye, never giving, but always taking.

Misaki ran towards Orochimaru sword drawn on her right hand then did a summersault to dodge his very strong tongue, landing on one knee before resuming her assault. Metal clashed against metal as Orochimaru had barely enough time to block her sword with his kunai. She was both fast and strong, but not enough. With both her hands busy and her eyes focused on him, his tongue wrapped themselves on her ankle and threw her back and forth on the ground before tossing her away.

Sakura felt Sasuke's forehead, his body laid unconscious and staggering next to Naruto's unmoving body. Sasuke's breathing had begun to return to its normal pace and his fever began to peak, he was already having fever induced nightmares, and it wouldn't surprise Sakura if he actually woke up and had a fever induced hallucination.

Sakura jumped out of her own skin when Sasuke began groaning and trashing, his hands flailing wildly trying to reach something. Sakura felt flattered, it seemed like Sasuke was reaching out for her. She held Sasuke's hands and Sakura had never felt something hold her so tight before, like he was afraid that he was lenient with his grip he would lose grasp of it.

"Mi-" Sasuke muttered and Sakura looked to his face.

"Misaki" Sasuke finally finished holding Sakura's hands at a bone crushing level.

"Don't, you promised, you promised" he said and Sakura began to cry, tears weren't so much for her but for Sasuke. That even in his delirious state, he had only one name to call. It wasn't of his mother or father, but it was Misaki.

Orochimaru's smirk fell when Misaki's body disappeared in a puff of smoke midair. By the time he realized that he had wasted his focus on a shadow clone, something hit the back of his neck so strong, it send him skidding on the ground before crashing on a tree.

He looked up to see Misaki jump into the air, biting her sword by the blade, performing hand signs at an alarming speed, before positioning her hand with one palm pointing towards him and the other supporting the other hand.

"Raiton: Thousand dancing needles" she said and from her palm sprang powerful currents of thunder pouring down on him like a rain of needles.

'Shit' was the last of Orochimaru's thoughts as his body was painfully struck by voltages of lightning.

"Damn, that would have surely killed me if I hadn't escaped just in time" Orochimaru said his body emerging from the tree trunk. His whole body still fizzled and burnt in several places from Misaki's last attack. If it had been someone else, that person would have surely died in Misaki's hands. She was stronger than he anticipated.

"The things I can do with that kind of talent" Orochimaru's body began to tingle, not from the lightning bolt he had just received, but from anticipation.

Burnt flesh floated through the air, but Misaki was not surprised to see that her opponent had used her own attack as a distraction to get away from her. He had escaped, but her goal of keeping him away from the participants for the time being accomplished, Misaki began to perform complicated sword swings before putting her sword back in its sheath, smiling as she felt Orochimaru leave the forest of death completely, after all the mark of the Flying thunder god is never known to disappear, and she had one on the back of the neck of the mad genius.

Now she needed a place to rest before she collapses from exhausting.

Sasuke was floating, it was quite peaceful, floating, and he felt so light, without anything weighing him down, both physically and emotionally. He turned to stare back at bright blue eyes he always admired, together with the patient and kind hearted red head it came along with.

"Sasuke" she said and Sasuke walked towards her, hands outstretched reaching towards her. He felt his heart skip when hers reached out and interlaced her fingers with hers. Moving closer to press her forehead against his.

"Wake up Sasuke, they need you, please wake up" Misaki's voice rang through his head as he slowly rose from his slumber, feeling power rush through his whole body.

Misaki jolted, like she experienced a heart attack in her sleep, but what was more important is what woke her. There was a surge, no a beacon of dark malicious chakra that resonated in the forest and the marks didn't need to be active for her to feel it. It was familiar yet different, it wasn't Orochimaru, but the malice, the greed for power, felt exactly like Orochimaru. Still a little drained from her battles from the previous day, and her little flying thunder god fiasco. So she simply resorted to run towards the beacon as fast as she can, for all she knew, there could have been a massacre happening right that instant, and she couldn't let that happen. She would let student fight to the death for the scroll, but to fight and kill for the fun of it was not the way of a ninja, who was created to protect the peace not to cause it to stir.

It was Itachi's nindo, and even though deflected and branded a murderer, she still believed in his nindo, even if he didn't believe in it anymore. When she got to the center of the beacon, it shook her to the core at the walking source of dark chakra and malice.

And it wasn't from someone who she wished would never shed a tear or spill a blood. Without even thinking, Misaki rushed in front of Sasuke and slammed her forehead against his.

Sasuke froze, the pain on his forehead resonating his every core, his eyes slowly opening to his current reality, to find the brilliant blue eyes she adored so much.

"Mi-Misaki"

"That's enough Sasuke, that's enough" Misaki said wrapping her arms around her neck, burying his face on her shoulder, like she always did.

To anyone, Misaki had only been comforting and soothing the anger out of Sasuke, but to anyone's knowledge, nor notice, even to Sasuke, Misaki had been draining the dark curse, ridding his whole body of dark and malicious chakra.

Once Misaki felt Sasuke calm down and fall on his butt after releasing so much chakra, with Misaki supporting him a little to soften his landing.

"You're strong" the Oto ninja with bandages all over his head said as he presented Sasuke and Sakura with their earth scroll.

"Sasuke, we can't defeat you the way you are now, this is our fee for settling this, please let us withdraw from here" he said placing the scroll on the ground and leaving it there, not waiting for any acceptance and rejection. Misaki stood tall and watched with wary eyes as he picked up his fallen comrades with ease.

"It seems selfish, but we now have something we need to confirm too. That being said, let's make a promise, if there's another opportunity to battle with you in this test, we won't run or hide" he said before finally leaving on his own, with unconscious teammates on his arms. Misaki released a little tension, but still keeping high on alert. At least this one of their team wasn't smug and actually smart, carrying his defeat with the best pride any defeated man could have.

"Wait, who in the world is Orochimaru," was only the beginning of her onslaught of question.

The Oto ninja confirmed his orders from Orochimaru, but Misaki had the feeling he wasn't being shown the bigger picture too.

 _Like pawns on the board always moving where the player needs him to be, no questions, no hesitations._

Once the Oto ninja were gone, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji came out of their hiding spots to assist their fallen friends. Misaki took her time to look at the still unconscious Naruto though he was alright because he was already spouting about rescuing Sakura who is in danger, making a silent prayer of thanks the he was alright and that he was still in his good natured, idiot self. Misaki then turned to look at Sasuke who was staring at his shaking hand next to Sakura.

Then the unexpected finally happened when Naruto waking up, shouting for everyone to hide and get down as he did so himself, but trust Naruto to notice something unimportant to others, but treasured by their owners.

"Sakura-chan yo-your-your hair!" he said pointing at Sakura's treasured long hair, or rather the lack in length of the treasured long hair. Misaki smiled when Sakura brushed if off as changing her image, Sakura had truly truly grown, comforting Naruto with words that would be hurting her deep inside. Misaki knew, for she too adored her own long hair.

During the squabble of the batch mates, Misaki yelled out, her voice breaking through the forest.

"Neji, Ten Ten, you've been watching for too long now, it's okay to come out now, Lee might be needing your help" everyone watched in anticipation as Neji and Ten Ten did come out of their hiding to fetch Lee.

Neji froze he was so sure none of them felt their presence, but here she is and it appears she had known of their presence from the start. Once Misaki had reassured herself that they were going to be okay, Misaki was about to leave, when Sasuke secretly approached her as everybody was busy with their own devices.

Or at least Sasuke thought as he approached Misaki, needless to say two very jealous kunoichi watched him approach the beautiful and talented girl. Ino was fuming, but Sakura made a sad smile.

"Hey Ino, Misaki is working hard to get stronger"

"And so?"

"So, if we're going to be her rivals, we need to at least catch up with her" and together the two fan girls had renewed their fiery will of love.

"Misaki, what you did, thank you. I would not have stopped on my own accord" Sasuke said, too embarrassed to actually look her in the eye, but that's how Sasuke had always been with Misaki.

"Idiot, we made a promise remember, never to leave each other no matter what" Misaki said offering her fist to him, because she knew Sasuke would never agree on a pinky swear, he of course had a cool bad boy image to maintain.

"Well then, good luck, I'll be seeing you're for the third round, later!" Misaki said and jumped from tree to tree. Sasuke had once again watched Misaki leaving, and he definitely hate watching her disappear from his sights.

Misaki had been scouting her territory for a total of four days now, after Orochimaru left the forest and the Oto ninja being subdued to submission, all was quite well for the genin examinees, most of them probably have already made it to the tower given if they moved fast enough encountering the least troublesome opponents, but still she held high hopes for the buzzer beaters, after all, team Hayate had been a glorious buzzer beater back them, during her own chunin exam days.

Just as they agreed upon, team Hayate met at the tower when dawn of the first day arrived, exhaustion evident with the way they looked, but none of them look even half as bad as any of the other participants, apart from Gaara that is.

"Yow! Took you a while to get here" Kazuhiko said who was leaning on the door frame as Akihiko sat crossed legged on the opposite side of Kazuhiko.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Misaki merely smiled in embarrassment, it was a rare occurrence that her teammates actually were the ones who had to wait for her, but she wasn't complaining, and waiting for them always gave her time to read a book, or three or four.

"Let's go wait rest while we wait for the rest of the contestants to arrive, Misaki would be needing her rest since she's actually going to be the only sentinel for Hayate-sensei" Akihiko said dragging Misaki to the tower, to a waiting room prepared for them.

For the big reveal after finishing the second part of the exams, team Hayate was asked to join the participants that they have been with through the first phase of the exam. There were twenty one teams that had passed, but no one really noticed that there were twenty two three man cell lined up.

Anko continued to congratulate her passers through a microphone attached to her, although in Misaki's personal opinion, not that she still needed a microphone to be heard, Anko is already a forced to be reckoned with.

"Before we start, we would like to recognize the efforts of the chunin team we have specifically assigned to keep the exams pure of any malicious extremities," The third hokage said through his smoking pipe and Misaki, Kazuhiko and Akihiko all froze.

"You may even know them as the people you have copied your answers to during the first phase" Ibiki continued.

"Or probably someone who had to stop you from killing more than necessary during the second phase" Anko added.

"Now, you will meet them face to face as one of them would be assisting the proctor for the beginning of the third phase" Hayate finalized.

"Well then, team Hayate step forward" the third hokage said and the named team slowly, but diligently walked towards the front of the ranks.

Sasuke, Naruto and everyone who knew them before during and this part of the exam froze. All this time, they weren't a part of the genin participants, but proctor sentinels making sure that they were inline.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chunins

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Thank You!

Chapter 6:

Misaki, Akihiko and Kazuhiko stood tall before the genin participants who they have been with for the first and the second part of the first of this year's chunin exams, face devoid of any emotions as they watched the other's blank faces contort from confusion, deep thought, remembrance, realization then to a final stage where the examinees faces screw in many different expressions. In a different scenario, Misaki would have loved to laugh at their faces, she never knew one situation could enact such assortment of facial expression.

Kazuhiko, as the unspoken leader of the group, due to being a sharp strategist and tactician, he took it upon himself present themselves.

"My name is Sarutobi Kazuhiko, and these are my teammates Kurama Akihiko and Namikaze Misaki. We were the chunin team assigned to participate in the chunin exams this term in order to watch the behavior of the participants from the inside, keeping the Chunin's exams purpose pure of any of those who want to take the exam as a method to practice malice. We would like to apologize for the deceit, but please know that whatever happened during exams are authentic and sincere, and for that, in behalf of team Hayate, we thank you for the experience" then Kazuhiko did something that he never did, even in private, in the comfort secrecy.

He bowed; he never had bowed before, not to his parents, his uncles and aunts, his elders, not even to his grandfather, the hokage.

It was so shocking, that both Misaki and Akihiko shot up away from here, wondering if this is a good transformation jutsu and the real Kazuhiko had been captured or had actually died inside the forest of death, but they just accepted it as Kazuhiko's sincere appreciation and imitated his example, and bowed to express their most sincere apologies and thanks.

When they finally raised their heads, Misaki waited for the other's reactions, this time even the elite jonins behind them had their own reactions from the elite team's actions and words, only they were hiding it a little better, save for Kakashi who didn't need to restrict any facial expression to hide his reaction and Might Guy who looks like he was just having a very bad constipation day, but really Misaki suspected he was trying to hide his reaction, he failed with hiding his expression, but he succeeded in hiding what it mean.

Come to think of it, it had been the first time Misaki had a good look of those participants who had passed the dangerous five-day second phase of the chunin exams and felt her heart leapt when she saw that team Kakashi; Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had made it to the cut, even after what they had endured in the forest, scratch that, her heart swelled with pride when she saw all of this year's rookie nine made it to the final stretch of the exam.

They have gone far, but still the final stretch is still a long run.

At the same time, Misaki was anxious, this had not been the way she planned her chunin promotion to be revealed, something slow and would have been ideal, she didn't know how any of them would react.

Sasuke raised his good arm and pressed his hand against the cursed seal, feeling it through his shirt. Frowning he stared at the team that stood in front of him, no the team that stood in front of them, his focus mainly on the most familiar, the red head kunoichi who graduated too early. A child prodigy, just like Itachi had been.

How can there be so much difference between them? He who was from an elite clan with talented eyes as an inheritance, and her who was the child of a famous seamstress. They grew up together, almost always in the presence of the other, training had been away for them to bond, but how can Misaki's strength be so different from his?

His anger quickly vanished when Misaki noticed his glare and returned it with a sincere but nervous smile, and just like that, all of Sasuke's anger had vanished to thin air. How can you be mad at someone who is always there for you no matter how hard you try to push them away?

Sasuke looked away from Misaki, and she almost flinched at his actions.

'I guess the heartfelt moment at the forest would stay in the forest' Misaki pondered with a sad smile and looked at Naruto who had his head down, his whole body shaking, it almost scared Misaki, what if Naruto was angry at her, what if-.

Misaki didn't even need to finish her trail of thought when Naruto started jumping up and down.

"Wow! Misaki you're amazing as always, you see that you see that, I'll definitely catch up to you! Believe it!" Naruto said raising his punch to her, and Misaki laughed, she had nothing to worry about from the start, no matter what the situation, Naruto was Naruto and that will never change. Misaki raised her fist in his direction and smiled, an equally determined look as Naruto's etched on a different face.

"I look forward to it."

After their exposure, team Hayate shifter to the sides in a neat formation to give way to what the Hokage had to instruct for the third phase to the young aspiring chunins of this year.

"Before the explanation, the third test that we will start from now, I have just one thing I want to tell everyone flat out, about the true purpose of these exams, why do allied nations conduct the exams on a conjoint basis? Raising the levels of the shinobi and friendship among allied nations, it won't do to have the wrong idea of the true meaning of that statement. These exams are so to speak a microcosm of battle between allied nations."

Misaki along with the other people from the younger generations immediately stood on attention, the hokage had just made a bold statement and they wanted to follow his bold way of thinking despite the shock of the revelation, the hokage was the strongest and the wisest one in the room, and it would do well to listen to a man who had been mentored by the first and second hokage, went through war and survived and grew stronger.

"If we look back on history, the allied nations of today were once neighboring nations that continued to vie with each other and battle for power, in order to avoide futile crushing of each other's military strength. Those nations mutually selected a place to battle, and that was how the chunin exams originally began." The hokage entailed and Misaki pinched her chin between her point finger and thumb as she looked up, disappointed to not see the skies, but the ceiling would do.

'So that was how it began, hokage sure knows a lot about the history, but then again, to him its not history, to him it's like memories' Misaki pondered

"Why do we have to do such a thing? We're not doing this to select chunins?" Naruto asked.

"There is no question that these exams are to select shinobi, worthy of being called a chunin, but on the other hand, these exams also provide a venue for shinobi who carry their nation's pride on their backs to fight for their lives." The hokage explained even further.

'So that was what she was talking about when she said protecting the sanctity of this exam' Gaara thought as he frowned at Misaki, who had her head in the clouds acting like the child she is.

"Many feudal lords and those of prominence from many nations who request shinobi for work are invited to this third phase of the exam as guests, and the feudal lords and head ninja of each village of the nations will watch your battles, if the gap in the national power becomes unbridgeable, the strong nations are inundated with job requests, the requests of nations deemed on the weak on the other hand decline, and therewithal, we can exert pressure upon each neighboring nation, that is to say just how much military strength our village is developing."

"Even so why is it necessary for us to fight for our lives?!" Kiba growled.

"The nation's strength is the village's strength, the village's strength is the shinobi's strength, and the true strength of the shinobi is created only in a fight for one's life. This exam is a place to see the strength of home country shinobi and a place to display this as well. It is because it's an exam where you truly fight for your life. It's for this very reason that your forerunners fought in this exam, a dream worth surviving for."

"Then why use the expression of friendship?" Ten Ten asked from the crowds, and she could see Kazuhiko flinch at the sound of Ten Ten's voice from her peripheral vision.

"I said it at the start didn't I, that it won't do for you to have the wrong idea of the meaning, it's a custom where balance is preserved by fighting and removing life, this is the friendship of the shinobi, this is a fight for life with the pride of the village and one's own dream on the line" and fighting and dream had only been the word's Naruto needed to hear, the only words Naruto really did hear from the hokage's painstakingly long lecture about the chunin exams and that got him pumped up. It wasn't so special after all he had been fighting for his dreams all his life, what make this chunin exam different.

Misaki smiled, to everyone's surprise, Gaara had actually spoken his longest sentence for the first time in front of so many people since meeting him, and Naruto had spoken the least words showing his motivation, which was the most disturbing thing Misaki had experienced in a while.

The third hokage was about to continue on with his instructions when he started coughing, before the hokage could even complain and admit that smoking, old age and talking out loud for a long period of time about something as tedious as the origins and purpose of the chunin exams, Gekko Hayate had motioned for his chosen proctor apprentice and together appeared in front of the hokage, kneeling.

"Hokage-sama, please allow me Gekko Hayate, who was given the task of judging to speak first, together with my apprentice for this phase, Namikaze Misaki"

"I'll leave it to you then" Hokage said, and together, both student and mentor stood before the, this time real genin participants who are able to make it to the third phase.

"Nice to meet you" Hayate started, but then coughed even harder than the hokage before continuing.

"Umm, there's something, I'd like you all to do, before the third exam," he managed to say in between coughs.

"That is the preliminary to the third exam, with participation in the main battle on the line" Hayate said shocking the examinees, earning a few grunts, complaints and question here and there. Misaki sighed, rubbing the back of her head, she figured they would have to react this way, with their numbers this high, having one vs. one as a public exam would be too long, and would have been boring to the feudal lords, so they had to filter the numbers, leaving only the strongest, those who can still fight after five days of exhausting survival test that place a strain not only on their physical and intellectual prowess, but also on their mental and emotional capability, but Hayate was all too eager to not only and answer but also explain in response to the participants' reactions and queries. Having to answer their questions puts more strain on his voice and coughing a little more strain that was necessary.

"Sensei, would you like me to take over with the talking?" Misaki whispered low, Hayate doubted anyone would have thought of it other than a simple sneeze from the girl. He coughed louded and Misaki didn't leave the decision to him anymore as she grabbed the board and announced those who are not physically deemed to compete and those who wished to drop out to do it now, for there would be no dropping out later, unless of course they concede in battle, then that would just be unavoidable, but still better to waste their time now than to waste more time later.

"Also I forgot to mention it, but it would be individual battles starting from this point on" Hayate said from behind Misaki, stealing all of the genins' attention once again as they pondered how to fight in an empty stomach after five days' worth of stress and exhaustion.

Misaki's eyes narrowed and zeroed in on Sasuke who suddenly flinched and pressed his palm on his shoulder, exactly where the curse mark had been, and she silently activated her chakra sending it out to the nearest flying thunder god mark, and there she felt it. Orochimaru is present in the room, but the malice is tuned down, so exposing him in front of his target and so many unexperienced genin would mean more problem than solution.

However, if Orochimaru would lay low to risk himself in the same room as a man who had all the potential to kill him, his sensei, then it would mean that Orochimaru had a bigger picture that could mean trouble in the near future, and it involved the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre, well aside from the initiator of the said tragedy.

Behind her, she can hear Anko and Ibiki speak to the third hokage while no doubt observing Sasuke and his teammates. Judging from their actions, the hokage's suspicions of Sasuke being the prime target was confirmed.

Misaki listened as Kakashi joined the conversation, standing up for his students to those who speak so little of his student's strength in a way Misaki knew only Kakashi could… lazily and nonchalantly, but the hokage aside, Kakashi's judgment was the judgment she would put her life on the line for.

Out of the chaos, one lone hand stood amongst the genins to surrender before the battle. Misaki greeted her teeth before looking through the files.

"Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto, right? Step back" Naruto protested and protested, but Naruto being Naruto believed in what lies he can keep on spouting.

Misaki's distrust of him went over the roof when the hokage speculated that this very guy had dropped out in the same manner as the previous years, six time straight.

Meaning he had been in the chunin exam she had taken to pass together with Akihiko and Kazuhiko. Meaning this guy, the one she could not remember, despite her commendably memory but immediately distrusted, had seen her in action and had already gauged her strength.

And he was smart to keep himself hidden from her. At Kabuto's declaration, Sakura grew even more anxious at Sasuke's condition, until Sasuke himself stopped her, then faced Naruto, who was showing signs of worry about his wellbeing due to Sakura's actions.

"I want to fight you too" and that was really all he needed to say to instill a seed of motivation in Naruto. He looked behind Naruto, to the girl standing far but directly behind him. The brilliant blue eyes looking back at him, not smiling this time, but her look alone made him felt like he could conquer the world. The eyes that stared at him, trusting him to do his best, and when that nod came from her, he decided he wasn't going to quit, not now, not ever.

"Winner would be the ones to advance to the final phase of the exams, there are no rules whatsoever, you could fight to the death, to the point of collapse or until someone concedes, if you don't want to die, please admit defeat right away. If the decision of the winner had already been called by the proctor the match would be over in an instant, you cannot be allowed to attack any further, if so…" Misaki paused.

"We don't want to needlessly increase the dead bodies" Hayate finished for her. Hayate nodded and Anko facilitated the opening of the television screen.

"Names would be chosen at random, if your name flashes on the screen, please step forwards and face your opponents, otherwise please proceed to the second floor and move out of the way, I'm afraid it's only proctors allowed to stay near the battle" Misaki said threw the file in her hand to Akihiko.

Once the electronic roulette stopped randomizing its first pair, the preliminaries have officially began, first match, Sasuke vs. Yoroi.

Misaki stood on the sides as Hayate took his position between, as others not involved with the current battle began to pile towards the second floor where they would still be able to watch the battle.

Orochimaru watched in excitement, and glee, Sasuke had been selected to fight on the first round, what a lucky strike for him. However, he felt eyes staring intently at him and looked to the source to be the young kunoichi with striking red hair. His eyes glowered in glee, it seems that out of every strong jonins and the hokage, the little girl had been the one to find her out. It seems that her talent is flourishing quite nicely. Making Orochimaru wonder, what kind of powerful monster could sprout from a talented Uchiha and a young prodigy with very powerful roots?

Misaki observed Orochimaru, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

Hayate commenced the battle in the best way he could, gently and the fighting began.

At the beginning of the battle, it was clear who was stronger and had better skills, however when Sasuke's opponent grasped him as Sasuke held him down, Misaki could tell what had been happening, for she did the same thing to him to exhaust the dark curse to the point of letting him go. With Sasuke weakened, it had been very easy for Yoroi to grab hold of Sasuke's head with his chakra absorbing technique still activated and slam him on the ground.

Misaki felt something tighten around her heart in a choke hold as Sasuke struggled and grunted in pain.

'Damn it Sasuke do something!' Misaki yelled inside her head, for if he continued to dance towards the brink of death, no one would have been able to stop her from getting Sasuke out of danger.

At that precise moment, Sasuke clenched his fist and gathered his strength kicking his opponent quite hard even after losing that much chakra.

Yoroi began attacking, but Sasuke was barely dodging, and it hurt to watch him, but Misaki continued to watch. A person willing to fight till the end deserved to be watched till the end, even if it's an ending one would like to see.

"SASUKE! You call yourself Uchiha with that! Give it your best!" Naruto scolded from where he was watching. After that everything started to look up for Sasuke until his cursed mark started activating when he was midair, everybody saw the pause and everybody watched in bathed breath, but all of a sudden, before anyone had notice, Misaki smirked, then the cursed mark began to fade, and begin an onslaught of taijutsu, one that wouldn't need to used chakra.

The battle didn't need to be called when Sasuke stood up and Yoroi failed to do so, leaving Misaki to celebrate in silence, of course it would do no good for a proctor to cheer on specific participants, even and apprentice. Misaki chuckled when Naruto began to congratulate him and insult him at the same time, like only Uzumaki Naruto can.

Instead of leaving him to the medics, Kakashi took the weakened Sasuke under his care, Misaki knew the moment Kakashi refused for the medics to take Sasuke that it had something to do with the cursed mark.

The battle continued with Shino and Zaku, silent Shino who had always been so silent and mysterious displayed his true strength as part of the Aburame clan, finishing the battle quickly.

The next battle involved Kankuro and one of Kabuto's remaining teammates, who wrapped his disturbingly flexible snakelike body and constricted around Kankuro's body.

Misaki frowned snake like ability, all she could think of was Orochimaru, if so, Kabuto's team is another one of Orochimaru's followers. A Bone snapping can be heard around the arena as Kankuro stopped resisting. Only to steal everyone's breaths when his head turned 180 degrees, revealing the body being constricted and actual puppet, who had been carrying the real Kankuro.

"Impressive trick" Misaki said as not only a few moments later, the battle was called with Kankuro as victor when he strangled his opponent to death.

The following battle after that had been an interesting one not because of the contestants' strengths, but the nature of the battle itself. Kunoichi friends who were rivals, competing at every turn, equal strengths and equal will of fire.

It was safe to predict that the battle ended in a draw, and it did.

As if the impressive long standing battle of two kunoichi with flaming wills were not enough, the randomizer deemed Temari and Ten ten the next contestants. Team Guy, minus Neji cheering at the top of their lungs.

The moment Ten Ten released an array of weapons from her sealed scrolls, Temari had revealed her strength a big fan, meaning she was a wind use.

"My, this sand siblings are more interesting than they appear to be" Misaki muttered as Ten Ten landed on top of her fan. With no regard whatsoever, Temari simply tossed Ten Ten's body, who was caught by Lee.

Misaki frowned, it seems aside from talent, the sand siblings had shared a little to no regard for life kind of attitude.

The battle after battle continued on, but it seems the longer it dragged on the more she was distracted. Kakashi was already back watching from the second floor, but still Misaki was not able to quench her worry with Sasuke by her trust with Kakashi.

Just the mere thought of Sasuke unprotected, and unconscious free for the picking left Misaki torn between the match and thinking about if Sasuke is alright.

Kaede entered the blank bedroom carrying a bowl of warm water in her hands, a small towel on the other. Dipping the towel in the water and twisting it to dry, she used it to clean the grime of the body, and with five days inside the forest of death, the bowl was quick to turn from clear to absolutely unusable within moments,

"Really Kakashi asking me to look after this kid as such a short notice" Kaede complained as she began dressing the unconscious body of Sasuke with a sleeping yukata.

Kakashi just appeared one moment and dropped Sasuke in her arms, and just as quickly as he came, he had disappeared. Leaving Kaede to care for the dirty, injured, unconscious and weakened boy. Once Kaede had rid Sasuke of his garments, her eyes immediately darted to a curse mark, one that was known to hail from Orochimaru. Typical of Orochimaru to want something he cannot have. Judging from the marks surrounding the mark, it seems that Kakashi had already sealed it so that Sasuke can be able to use ninjitsu.

Once cleaned and dressed, Kaede concentrated chakra on the palms of her hands, making it glow in a bright shade of yellow. As soon as her chakra surrounded palms touched Sasuke, wounds began to heal instantly as his chakra began to be replenished.

"I don't know you kid, but you are one of the things Misaki and Naruto hold dear to them, so you better not die on them" Kaede said, and quite magically as if Sasuke had heard her, his breathing returned to normal, and he was as good as a sleeping kid in no time.

Misaki's focus on Sasuke was only withdrawn when it was time for Naruto to fight, against Inuzuka Kiba, at first everyone thought it was a well done match, with Kiba from a priced clan winning against the renowned prankster, only Naruto had been able to display that he wasn't slacking. Despite their judgments. Naruto was training harder than everybody else, working hard to be recognized for his strengths.

After the food pill incident, Kiba began using an Inuzuka specialty combo with his dog, and things began to look down for Naruto. But if there was something Naruto had excelled in, it's being determined to the point of being stubborn, and Misaki never doubted his strength, an unwavering faith she had in his will.

Hit after hit of the Inuzuka combo, Naruto stand and kept standing even after that, pushing his body way beyond his limits.

Once Kiba's last combination attack, Naruto used Kiba's own smoke bomb trick to transform into Kiba. Of course Kiba would be able to detect Naruto, but when Kiba hand punched Naruto, he transformed into Akamaru, leaving Kiba to lunge at the real Akamaru in anger.

Forcing himself to calm down, Kiba began attacking Naruto, scratching and lunging at him in quick successions, so fast leaving Naruto no time to build up his chakra. Still, hit after hit Naruto stood tall, nothing seemingly able quench his determination.

"What will you do now Naruto?" Misaki whispered as the fight continued on.

However, Kiba made a mistake to approach Naruto's backside when he was straining too hard, a bigger mistake is he was concentrating chakra on his nose. A mistake that proved to be fatal when Naruto accidentally farted immobilizing Kiba, giving enough time for Naruto to form his shadow clones and hit him in the same manner Sasuke had defeated Yoroi.

The next battle seemed like an ill-fated battle between cousins both from the prestige Hyuga clan. The older Hyuga the prestige young prodigy that came from the branch family, and the underdog Hyuga princess. Misaki didn't want to admit it, but the battle was already clear before it even started, and not because of the skill variance, but the pure hate that radiated of Neji, something that Hinata's gentle soul would never have been able to hold.

So when the battle ended with Hinata on the verge of death, even after the battle has been called, Neji attempted to resume his attack, but his sensei Guy, Hinata's sensei Kurenai, Kakashi and Hayate all blocked him, manifesting the action as the jonins favoring the head family.

"I'm afraid not, congratulations on winning, but the fight has been called, rest well" Misaki said and placed Neji under a sleep paralysis technique as the medics, under Kurenai's insistence take Hinata away.

'This is what hatred drives' Misaki thought as she resumed her position in the corner.

The next battle had been intense to say the least, with Gaara fighting against Lee, a physical type up against a long distance type, it was the best battle of the preliminaries, but just as same case as it was in Hinata's battle, Lee's perseverance can only keep up with that much hatred, hatred with the intent to kill of Guy had not been able to interrupt since Lee was too determined to stand back up even in an unconscious state.

Choji and Dosu's battle ended quite quickly, leaving the winners to gather round for the finals to be decided upon. Misaki however took this time to escape as soon as she was relieved. She needed to quench her worry and the only thing that would do it for her is to see Sasuke.

"Yow Misaki" Kakashi said as Misaki exited the building.

Kabuto leisurely walked inside the hospital room with anbu guards sprawled on his feet as he approached Sasuke's staggering body connected to various machines.

"It might not have been a good idea to excel too much, we failed to stay out of Orochimaru's watchful eye, and it was unfortunate for us both, under this gentle exterior a seed of evil took root, and it was this seed that was exploited, some day through that ninjustsu, this child will as well" Kabuto said taking out a scalpel, ready to end Sasuke right there and there, but he quickly averted his aim to towards the door where Kakashi had been able to catch the scalpel.

"I'll give it to you Kakashi, stopping my attack from your blind spot, but you had better ready at least ten of your men next time," Kabuto said and came in the exchange of words between the two one insistent on catching the other, and the other insistent on not being caught.

Kakashi stopped when Kabuto held Sasuke as knife's point, only Sasuke's body had puffed into a ball of smoke, revealing Misaki holding her katana, pointed towards his neck. He didn't have time to react as Kakashi had subdued his body almost immediately, only for another body to rise and another one escaping quite flawlessly.

"My what a smooth exit" Misaki said as she removed every needle attached to her body. Misaki needed to confirm her speculations and they needed it to be as realistic as possible hence her having been actually connected to the hospital apparatus.

" _Yow Misaki" Kakashi said approaching Misaki as soon as she exited the tower._

" _Kakashi, how's Sasuke" Misaki asked, then Misaki felt a presence watching them, holding her arm in order to send caution to him and Kakashi immediately took notice, and instead he let their intruder listen to false information in which he would set as s trap._

 _As soon as they got to the hospital, Misaki transformed and was inserted several medical apparatus ad anbu guards were stationed outside the room._

'I was right after all, but what did he mean by planted with an evil seed and exploited' Misaki thought, it seems that Kabuto was much more complex than anything.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hiatus Circuit

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Thank You!

Chapter 7:

It was dark, and everything felt heavy, but he floated, his body never really grasping or touching anything resembling a solid ground. It was like he was drifting through waters. He knew he wasn't, because he had no problem breathing. Is he dead?

"Sasuke!" he turned to see those brilliant blue eyes that he adored, and suddenly everything was bright and light and warm as soft hands grasped him to twirl him around, and all he could see was those blue eyes, that soft and warm smile, and the fiery red hair that enveloped the girl the held him.

Slowly, Misaki let go of Sasuke and started running away, as if playing a nice game of tag, and he followed her, unquestionably.

Just when he was about to touch the tips of her air, everything shifted to the color of blood and Misaki disappeared.

"SASUKE!" Misaki's pained and ear piercing scream shattered through him and he saw her limp form, as she was held by the neck, suspended from the ground.

Unmoving and bleeding.

"You couldn't even protect her" familiar blood red eyes stared back at him chilling his core.

"ARGH!"

"ARGH!" Sasuke shot up from his bed and lunged the only one next to him in blind rage, slashing, punching, and kicking with all his might, screaming in anger and frustration. Floors began to break, and furnitures began to fly left and right.

Kaede barely had time to react in between Sasuke waking up all of a sudden to Sasuke relentlessly attacking her. Misaki dropped the delicate kimono she was embroidering details on to dodge Sasuke's assaults. Kaede noticed in between dodging limbs that Sasuke had his sharingan activated, but he was attacking in blind rage. What could have happened to drive him over the edge? Kaede wondered as Sasuke's kicks began to take on more power, putting holes on the floors, the walls and the tatami floors and the shoji doors.

Kaede's patient wore off when Sasuke started breaking furnitures, expensive handcrafted furnitures that are not only rare in this Land of Fire, but the rest of the lands. Kaede slipped her hands on the opposite sleeve and when she finally parted her hands, revealing almost nothing held in between to the naked eyes. Sasuke continue his onslaught, kicking and throwing furnitures toward Kaede, and the furnitures, no matter how big and small were all caught midair by a seemingly invisible force. Sasuke had no time to react as he found himself constricting to nothing at all until he ended on the ground kneeling almost as if he was tied up. Kaede walked closer to him in deadly silence, footsteps slow but heavy.

"Petulant brat!" Kaede yelled digging her fist on the top of Sasuke's head, simultaneously deactivating his sharingan and snapping him out of his hallucination.

"Misaki" Sasuke muttered before succumbing to dizziness of Kaede's fist and passing out.

Kaede walked back to where she had dropped the kimono she was working on, resuming as if nothing happened as the furnitures furnitures returned to their original places in silence.

"Seriously, Misaki's friends are troublesome brats" she said and continued to work in silence for a few more hours, Sasuke still constricted on the floor, albeit loosened, she still maintained him in place, she couldn't afford anymore setbacks with the kimono she had been working on. It was for a wedding of a feudal lord's daughter and she had to finish it before the wedding can actually take place.

A few hours later, Kakashi and Misaki entered the house and dodged sewing needles so thin it was barely visible coming their way.

"Glad to know that you missed me when you were away and I was stuck in the forest of death for five days mother, I am deeply touched and humbled with your love" Misaki said as she sat down to remove her shoes before entering their home.

"Sorry Misaki, but you are just collateral damage dear, my intended target is Kakashi" Kaede smiled sweetly at Misaki patting her head as the red headed kunoichi approached her, then turned to Kakashi hands raised, equipped with several needles, all signs of sweetness gone and in its place a monstrous façade intent dive in for the kill.

Kakashi trembled in fear, he can actually hear growling coming from the figure exuding dark aura, that was once a beautiful blonde woman. Kakashi's head was racing, trying to think of so many things to save his life from imminent that was at the hands of Namikaze Kaede.

Kaede was in an attacking position ready to pounce Kakashi at any moment, and attack she did.

The needle stopped a good hair strand away from his only visible eye. Kakashi sighed, he thought he had just seen his whole life flash before his eyes, but as always food saves the day, and in Kakashi's case, in more ways than one.

"Welcome Kakashi! Come in come in" Kaede's mood quickly shifted the moment she saw the box of sweets. She snatched it from Kakashi's hands and quickly prepared some tea to go with it as Kakashi collapsed on the ground in relief.

"Oh, Misaki, be a dear and go fetch your friend in the guest room for tea. He's already awake, if screaming to be let go is of any indication" Kaede said cheerfully as she prepared her favorite tea to go with the assortment of sweets.

Kakashi froze, it had only been less than a day when he left Sasuke in Kaede's hands who was already standing next to death's doors, Now, barely a day had passed and already not only was he awake but was already screaming and groaning, and was fit enough to be considered to join Kaede's favorite afternoon tea.

Misaki opened the newly attached shoji doors to the room to find Sasuke on the floor, squirming and struggling to what seemed like nothing on the floor as he muttered profanities a child his age shouldn't even know.

Despite his binds, Sasuke was able to pull out a kunai and tried to cut through where he felt his restraints.

"Sasuke?" Misaki said unsure what to make of the worm like form of Sasuke on the floor. It wasn't a laughing matter since he had barely evaded death's doors one so many times in weeks' time, that being said, Misaki barely held in her laugh, it was so uncharacteristic of Sasuke to be punished like a child that he is.

"Misaki, quick it's not safe, there's a dangerous woman here. I am not yet sure why, but she managed to bind my whole body with some kind of technique, I think it had something to do with –" this time, Misaki's laugh had escaped on its own as she hugged Sasuke, crying in relief and laughing at his antics.

"Silly, you haven't been captured, well to a degree" Misaki said pulling something on Sasuke's form and almost all at once, he felt his restraints loosen up then completely disappeared.

"Relax, it's a punishment. When I am being a little too difficult to deal with, mom would tie me up in the same manner and leave me like that for hours on end until I reflect on my action" Misaki explained, it had been a while since Sasuke was actually punished for his being childish.

"What kind of technique did she use?" Sasuke asked, shivering, his restraints barely allowed him to move, like a paralysis technique, but she didn't sense any effect in him, he was just unable to move. Come to think of it the restraints weren't even tight, they just held him in place.

"Oh, you mean the restraint, they wasn't any jutsu involved in it, only this" Misaki held out her hands and at first Sasuke thought she was bluffing, but he looked closely at her open hand and saw a barely visible thread?

"It's a special kind of thread mom commissions from only one maker. It's what she uses on ninja clothing so that the seams never actually tear the thread. It's very durable and strong, but the best part is that its so thin it's very flexible, even a blade because the thread would simply bend and fold along the teeth of the blade" Misaki showcase her mom's threads, forgetting what she was actually meant to do in the first place.

"Misaki, the tea is ready where you and that brat are?" Kaede yelled, impatiently, not liking that she had to wait before she could drown in tea and feast on sweets.

"Oh, I forgot, mom is calling us for tea, Kakashi bought us some sweets on the way here as a peace treaty" Misaki said as she stood up, quickly followed by Sasuke who was surprised at how easily he had stood up. He checked his whole body, and already it was free of any scratches or bruises, it barely even held any evidence that he was in a scuffle.

'How long was I out?' Sasuke thought as he followed Misaki out the room and towards the dining area next to the garden opening. He almost groaned out loud at the disturbingly huge amounts of sweet on the table as he sat next to Kakashi, who waved a nonchalant yow as he read his book. Kaede sat a little while later carrying a pot of tea with a rich and tasty aroma, Kaede setting the table with an uncharacteristically cheery and motherly vibe.

Sasuke glared at the table and was about to say something about the being fat and eating way too much to spite the woman when Misaki set a plateful of onigiri and tuna in front of him. Sasuke looked to the smiling Misaki as she sat down near him.

"You should taste Kakashi's cooking sometimes, it's over the top, and he's especially good with fish" Misaki said as she took small bite sized piece of mochi from a big plate containing the other ones, which contained different varieties.

"Are you implying that I am not good at cooking" Kaede said, several veins popping on her forehead, fist slamming on the table, shaking the whole table. Misaki nervously raised her hands in surrender smiling just as equally nervous in Kaede's direction.

"It's not that mom, you're a great cook too, I'm just saying Kakashi is good too" Misaki explained sweating profusely when Kaede refused to drop her glare.

"Well, it's not lie, Kakashi is an exceptional cook" Kaede said thoughtfully sipping her tea, and just like that everybody in the room visibly relaxed. Not long after that, Sasuke watched as Misaki interact with Kakashi and Kaede, and already it started to feel like family.

Misaki was laughing at something Kakashi and Kaede had been arguing about, seriously, the two acted like an old couple, and yet neither one of them were brave enough to even realize their feelings, much less their feelings.

After tea and snacks, Misaki quickly cleared the table leaving only the tea and once she disappeared behind the doors, Kakashi shut the book he hadn't shut in the whole duration of the afternoon, and placed it on the table.

"On a more serious note, Kaede, did you see the mark on Sasuke's shoulder?" Kakashi said making Sasuke froze and looked to Kaede. She's Konoha's famous seamstress, what would she know something about marks, and what does she know about ninja?

And why had Kakashi waited for Misaki to leave the room to speak about it?

Kaede's face that was famous to never have been seen serious show cased that mysterious look as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm afraid it's a kind of mark that would only be removed by its owner. It's not in my, or anybody else's power to remove it Kakashi, I'm sorry" Kaede said gravely, and Sasuke froze, you mean he had to live under the marks power, no he can't he has a goal, and he's not going to stop at anything to get it. Sasuke said unknowingly reaching for the mark, something of a habit he had acquired since being marked.

"However, with the seal intact, Sasuke can be able to use chakra, but the seal is only as good as its host. If you find yourself losing conviction to suppress that curse, then I am afraid, the seal won't hold" Kaede explained intently staring to Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, ready to go home?" Misaki said entering the room and immediately she notice the grave atmosphere.

"Misaki, would you mind getting the feudal lord's kimono commission for his daughter, I've been having a few setbacks and it has to be finished and delivered in time for the bride to wear it on her wedding day" Kaede said glaring at Kakashi as she remembered why she was held back with working with an important commission. Misaki stared at her in confusion for a moment, then followed obediently, no questions whatsoever at her mother's shady request.

"Listen to me Sasuke, as tempting as it is, no good is going to come out of using that dark chakra. It's forbidden for a reason. It's the kind the consumes your life and body as means of gaining temporary quickly subdued, short bursts of fire, it's not worth it, remember that" Kaede said and as soon as her words died down in her mouth, Misaki had entered the room carrying the half done kimono she had been working all day, no all week.

Misaki waited for Sasuke to stand silently, but before they left the room, Kakashi called out to Sasuke.

"Training starts at 9:00 am tomorrow, so I suggest to refrain from going on a date tonight and get some rest" at his words, Misaki blushed as bright as her hair and Sasuke looked away, hiding his face as he felt it heat up at the realization of Kakashi's words.

Meanwhile, Kaede almost jumped at the roof with laughter, after all those years of Misaki's teasing, she had finally been repaid in full, seeing Misaki's face as red as her hair was worth years of her teasing.

"I-we, really, that's low even for you Kakashi" Misaki stomped out of the room dragging Sasuke with her.

Once the two you ones were gone, Kakashi and Kaede both smiled in solemnly.

"I'm sorry about Sasuke, if only Kushina was here" Kaede said a sad smile forming on her face as memories of Kushina flooded her mind. Kakashi looked at Kaede, it was rare for her, but during her down time, she is able to show the sincere and soft side of her.

"If you're going to be training Sasuke for the finals, I don't think Naruto went down without a fight" Kaede asked.

"Yeah, I suspected that as much, so I had a sensei teach him."

"How's that work out for him?" Kaede asked, her face showing the slightest worry.

"This sensei actually volunteered to teach Naruto in my stead" Kakashi explained.

"Interesting, who is this sensei you speak of?" Kaede asked.

"Ebisu"

"Sorry about Kakashi and my mom, they are just getting back at me for teasing them. Come to think of it I almost feel bad for teasing them just as bad, but their expressions are so worth it to watch" Misaki said as the two young ninja walked side by side throughout Konoha.

"Misaki, you didn't need to walk me home" Sasuke said, uncomfortable, he didn't really know much about dating, but he was sure it was the male party always walking the female one, and they were doing the complete opposite.

"Idiot, you almost died just mere hours ago stop acting so high and mighty" Miskai said flicking Sasuke's nose. Like she always used to do.

Misaki continued walking, still on the topic of Kakashi and Kaede and how silly they are on most days when she notice Sasuke had stopped behind her.

"Is anything wrong Sasuke?" Misaki asked calling out to Sasuke, who just shook his head and followed her towards his house. Walking in silence, in deep thought, Misaki quickly caught on and just walked with him as silent as she could, so silent that Sasuke could have been as good as walking by himself if Misaki had so much as to walk behind him.

Once they had reached Sasuke's flat, Misaki was prepared to leave him without another word, content that he was able to get home safely, but disappointed that they weren't even able to hold a conversation. Misaki simply brushed it off as something too soon for Sasuke.

Misaki was about to turn away as soon as Sasuke entered his flat, but Sasuke stopped her.

"Misaki" Sasuke said looking at her then on the ground. Misaki was worried, was he in some sort of pain?

"Thank you" Sasuke said immediately then shut the door at her. Misaki shook her head and smiled, looking up at the stars.

Days after the exam, Misaki found herself once again kicked out of her own home. Kaede had been finding excuse after excuse for Misaki to leave the house, until finally she had just left on her accord. Due to her assignment in the chunin exams still being active, she is still technically on a mission, Akihiko had been missing and action for days on end saying something about being busy, and Kazuhiko had been spending an awful lot of time with Might Guy's group, saying something about the chunin exam challenge inspired him that if he was physically weak, he should train physically, and his taijutsu needed brushing up.

Kakashi has been busy with Sasuke and his preparations for the chunin finals, in that case, Naruto would also be off the list for that matter. Everybody she knew was either recovering from wounds, preparing for the chunin exams or helping prepare for the chunin exams.

Misaki was so bored, she almost wished she was back at the forest of death, well almost.

By night fall she was aimlessly walking around town when she heard a familiar voice amongst the crowd.

"OI! Misaki!" she turned to see Naruto running towards her. He looked battered and spent.

"Oh, Naruto it's you" Misaki said as she smiled at Naruto.

"What do you mean it's me, I haven't seen you since the prelims!" he whined and Miskai almost felt guilty, she had been hung out on Sasuke and the dangers of his cursed marked.

"Sorry sorry," Misaki said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"That aside, you look tired Naruto, where have you been?" Misaki asked gesturing at Naruto.

"Training!" he said excitedly and smiled. Then a tall man with long spiky white hair and a scroll on his back approached them.

"Hey kid, don't just run off like that" the man said and Naruto just laughed.

"Uh, Ero-senin, this a friend of mine, Misaki, and she's off limits you old perv" Naruto said introducing Misaki.

"Ero-senin?" Misaki asked confused.

"Yeah, yeah, he's the one who wrote the book that Kakashi-sensei loves, he's an old perv, I saw him earlier peeking at the hot springs saying something about materials."

"Oi, I'm right here you little brat" the man said and buried his fist on the top of Naruto's head.

"Don't listen to him, really I'm just a traveling writer looking for materials, my name is Jiraiya" he said, and Misaki smiled to him, in a smile that was almost too familiar for him.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Namikaze Misaki," Misaki introduced herself and Jiraya felt his heartstring move, it's like fate itself had played and ended up with the two children in front of him, closely resembling a memory from a time long past.

The next day, Misaki had spent the whole day watching Naruto train with Jiraiya with the summoning jutsu, and it had kept her entertained. Jiraiya was an interesting fellow, he was simple minded and funny, but most of all he had looked at Naruto and her without the titles the whole village had placed on them.

She opened the door to her home and was surprised that nothing flying came her way. She found Kaede looking the most solemn she had ever seen as she simply stared at the tea on the dining table. Together with her on the table sat Sasuke and Kakashi, who looked equally as solemn.

"Is there something wrong?" Misaki said approaching the group, growing even more anxious by the minute as all of them looked to their sides almost in unison.

"What happened?" Misaki asked this time with a little more vigor.

"Gekko Hayate, is dead" Kakashi said gravely, being a member of the anbu once, he had the most experience in telling people this sort of thing, so he took it upon himself to deliver the heartbreaking news.

"What?! I was with him to the doctor's just days ago, they said he was getting better" Misaki said, refusing to believe the news.

"He didn't succumb to his sickness, he… he was murdered" Kaede explained, each word coming out of her mouth like razor sharp blades. She hated bringing Misaki pain, but they were shinobi and this is a part of their lives.

Misaki slowly stepped backwards away from them, then grabbed her priced katana before running out of the house.

Without batting an eyelash, Sasuke quickly stood and chased after Misaki.

Kaede abruptly stood from the table, clearing up to cold untouched tea with shaking hands and head bowed low. Kakashi stood by her, removing the dining ware from her shaking hands and encased them in his own. Kaede looked up to look at him then cried, she cried enough for the last years that she had been refusing to cry, she hadn't shed a single tear since Misaki was just a baby.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Kaede and let her cry.

Sasuke was so sure Misaki had only been ahead of Misaki by just a few seconds, but the moment he stepped foot outside the Namikaze compound, Misaki was gone, leaving him no choice but to look for her tirelessly.

Sasuke didn't know what came over him, in fact he knew he didn't think of his actions. All he knew that he never wanted to see Misaki's face like that ever again. It began raining, and the difficulty and improbability of locating Misaki had just risen twice as much, but Sasuke continued to search for her, even if his whole body had begun aching from the strain of that day's training.

Soon he found her on the training grounds, where he had seen her train with team Hayate one too many times.

Misaki had her katana out, and was performing the basic movements of kenjutsu Hayate had taught her. Memories of her sensei flooding her mind like a bitter sweet cascade as she continued. Her muscles were aching from repeating the same set of actions over and over again, but still she continued. Gekko Hayate was a gentle man, but he talked best in the language that he loved, the sword. Together they had long endless conversations with unspoken words, everything spoke through their sword, and this is the best way to remember Hayate.

Sasuke approached her, but didn't get too close. He knew how it felt, to lose the someone important. Misaki had seen him approach her and finally lowered her sword, and looked up to the sky as it rained, letting the water drop on her face.

"Look, Hayate-sensei, even the sky is mourning for you" Misaki said and closing her eyes in solemn silence. Misaki didn't cry, and she felt awful not to. Sasuke walked closer to Misaki the moment that Misaki had let go of her katana in favor of catching rain drops in her fingertips. Sasuke didn't say anything, but just pulled Misaki to him by the shoulders, the difference in height making Misaki's face land on Sasuke's chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in the rain.

"How do you do it Sasuke, live with the pain?" Misaki asked silently.

"You just do" Sasuke said and just like that Misaki's tears begun to pour in the disguise of the rain, but the cries in her voice had said it all. It was a heartbreaking sound.

It wasn't a sound Sasuke wanted to hear coming from Misaki. Ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Final Phase

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8:

For the rest of the month, Misaki had been inconsolable, her grief consumed her days. What was even bothering Kaede was she hid it well, she would get on with her day like she normally did, like. The only thing significant difference Misaki had with her usual self, is that she couldn't stand the sight of her sword. The sword she never once left the house without, she had locked up in a chest in her room.

That day when she heard the news of Hayate's murder, Sasuke and Kakashi went out of their way to be there for her, but they could only be there for her for a day. The next day, the two of them had to leave to go back to training. They had to be assertive if Sasuke was even going to make it out alive of his fight with Gaara. A boy who had as much intent to kill and all the hate his small body can carry. It unsettled Kaede, but what unsettled her was Sasuke was faced with that kind of foe and Misaki wasn't worrying like she always did, then again it was the first time that Misaki lost someone she held so dear to her heart.

Well technically she had already lost so much more, more than she could ever know, and that was the point, this is the first time she knew she lost someone precious to her. To Misaki, Hayate was more than just a sensei, she admired Hayate's gentle nature that he maintained even after years of being a shinobi.

"I'm going to train with Aki and Kazu today, I'll be back later" Misaki said wearing her normal training clothes, without her sword…again. Kaede frowned and put down her sewing and walked over to Misaki who was looking at her, waiting for her confirmation. Kaede simply said nothing and hugged Misaki with all her might. As a child, she had never been good with words, not like her older brother who had a beautiful way with words, but it seems that a talent with words didn't run in the family.

Misaki buried herself in the warmth of her mother's comforting embrace. Kaede didn't utter another word about Hayate's death, but she didn't need to, because Misaki could tell with how Kaede acted around her.

"Hurry home, or else no dinner for you" Kaede said and Misaki smiled, something that had been quite rare pretty quick since the news.

"See you later then" Misaki said and walked out of the house, Kaede watching with her face etched with worry as Misaki walked farther and farther away from her.

When Misaki had arrived at the training grounds, Akihiko and Kazuhiko were already there waiting for her. With Akihiko leaning on one of the logs and Akihiko sitting on top of one. They too took Hayate's death hard, but they weren't as close to Hayate as Misaki was, whom Hayate took as his own apprentice to pass down his art of kenjutsu, the art that mastered and flourished under his gaze.

"Am I late again?" Misaki said as she approached the two.

"Yeah, you took your time get-" Akihiko's sentence was cut short as he propelled three meters away after Kazuhiko's fist found themselves buried on his face.

"No, we actually just got here" Kazuhiko said coolly rotating his fist as he met Misaki halfway. He studied Misaki closely.

'She didn't bring her katana today either' he thought Misaki began stretching her limbs.

"Hey, show me what you learned with your 'taijustu' training with team Guy" Misaki mocked a statement that made Kazuhiko's face heat up. It didn't take long for someone as observant as Misaki to notice that he had been paying attention to the young kunoichi from the esteemed genin team of Might Guy.

A few hours later, they assumed position by the logs while they rested and talked about random stuff, or rather while Akihiko talked about random stuff as Misaki listened and Kazuhiko napped on the ground.

"May I sit here" a voice out of seemingly nowhere popped behind them making Akihiko screech, that screech waking Kazuhiko who immediately sprang to his feet, already in a fighting position before he could even brush off the sleep in his eyes.

"Yugao-san" Misaki said and her two startled teammates immediately recognized the woman who their sensei loved with all his heart.

"I'm sorry to disturb, I just wanted to check on how you are" she said sitting on the grass next to the three chunin, tucking her feet underneath her. The woman looked pristine, as if she didn't just lose a lover, someone who she had already promised herself to love and spend the rest of her life with. Misaki suddenly felt guilty and envious at the same time. She had been acting like it never happened to forget the pain. Then she realized, she should not have, she should have used that pain to etch Hayate deep in her heart so she would never forget him, and here before her was Uzuki Yugao with all her glory, carrying her pain like a brand, but doing so with dignity. She didn't hide it, instead she recognized the pain and she used it as a springboard of strength.

"Right now Hayate-sensei would have called us out for slacking way too much" Misaki said looking at the skies.

"Yeah, what's worse is that he wouldn't even scold us for it, instead he'd flood us with guilt driving passages" Kazuhiko said looking up at the skies as he laid back down. Yugao smiled and stared at the skies with them, as if seeing images of Hayate in the skies as they reminisced about the tokubetsu jonin.

By night fall, they had all called it quits, but Misaki said she was going to spend some more time as she sat on the cold grass of the night, hugging her legs close to her. Honestly, she didn't know how she could face her mom for how she was acting, she realized Kaede must have felt so bad since Misaki had been pretending with how she really felt, and Kaede was her mom and Misaki acted like she was just a stranger who wouldn't understand her and her pain. Kaede must have felt exactly the same way she felt whenever Sasuke would shun her with the pain of losing his family.

"You know Hayate would be upset when he sees you sulking like that, and would be extra upset to know he had been the reason" Misaki looked up to see that Yugao had not left, instead she stayed behind with her.

"I'm sorry, it took me some time, but I realize it now. As a matter of fact, I don't think Hayate-sensei even holds a grudge on his murderer, he will probably brush it off as losing in battle and some technicality" Misaki said and Yugao laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds a lot like him" Yugao said imagining exactly the same thing. Once their laughter had died down, there was a cold silence between them before Yugao gathered her courage to say what she had actually came to say.

"You know you were Hayate's favorite student, not because you were a kenjutsu user like him, but I think he adored your notion of fighting to protect instead of fighting to win" Yugao said remembering Hayate rush about Misaki acting like a proud father more than anything else.

"I grew up with my mom, so I didn't really know a father's love or how a father should be, but I think I held Hayate-sensei in that light, a father's light" Misaki explained and buried her face in her knees. Yugao smiled a soft and sad smile at the young girl and placed a hand on her head, ruffling the long red hair.

"And I'm sure Hayate reciprocated the feeling, as a matter of fact here" Yugao said removing the sword attached to her back and handing it over to Misaki who was looking at the sword as if it grew eyes.

"Is that?!"

"Yeah, it's his sword"

"But, I can't have do, you deserve it way more than I do" Misaki said, but Yugao grabbed her hand and placed the sword in her graps.

"He wanted you to have it," she said and Misaki felt tears pool around her eyes as she started to cry.

"Thank you, I will use it with pride, I will make sensei proud of me" Misaki said hugging the sword to her.

"You already have"

That night, Kaede was stitching at a fast pace worried, Misaki had yet to return from training and night had already fallen.

"I'm home!" Misaki said entering the premises and removing her shoes. Kaede dropped her sewing in shock, Misaki returned home with a sword attached to her back, and not just any sword, she was carrying Gekko Hayate's sword with her.

"Hey mom" Misaki greeted with the first genuinely happy smile for the whole month. Kaede was near tears when she approached Misaki, raising her hand as if to touch her cheek, then she maneuvered her hand fast and pounded Misaki on her head.

"You little shrimp, I told you to be home quickly, do you know what time is it! Don't you want to eat dinner" Kaede began followed by a stream of rants, laughing nervously as she rubbed the sore part of her head.

Everything was finally back to normal.

People started piling into the stadium, excitedly chattering about the day's events, whilst simultaneously cheering on their champions. It was finally the day of the third and final phase of the chunin exams that will be held publicly at the arena. People were more interested with watching the fight, some might have even forgotten that this event is actually just a part of the chunin exams.

Shiranui Genma looked at the whole stadium as he stood at the hokage's nook, with the hokage already sitting down as he smoked pipe. Since Gekko Hayate's murder Shiranui Genma had been tasked in replacing him the proctor for the chunin finals. Standing next to the hokage was his oldest grandson Kazuhiko and the Kurama heir Akihiko.

"You think she'll really come today?" Genma said approaching the party of three.

"Yeah, she'll be here, if she doesn't we'll have Akihiko stand in" Kazuhiko said and all that ran through Akihiko's mind is how he'll intervene at the different fights and how he'll die by their hands.

"No, No No No, absolutely no thank you" Akihiko said to Genma's amusement.

Once the people have piled in the stadium, one by one, well except for the sand siblings because they came always by threes, but they started to pile up one by one.

"Well, might as well get it over with" Genma said as he motioned to jump down the arena when a voice directed their attention.

"I'm starting to make a bad habit of being late am I?" Misaki said shocking everybody. It was the first time since Hayate's death anyone has seen Misaki with as sword, but there she is standing with not just any sword, but Gekko Hayate's sword.

Genma smirked, he had never personally meet the kunoichi that would be his assistant proctor, but she had heard of the little prodigy, who graduated the academy at ten years old and promoted a chunin the next year.

Misaki looked to Hayate's replacement proctor, Shiranui Genma one of the Hokage's guard platoon. That thing he kept playing in between his mouth is a senbon needle and his mouth is powerful enough to shoot it out of his mouth in a force that can almost equal a thrown needle.

Misaki walked closer to the esteemed jonin and bowed her head in respect.

"Nice to meet you my name is Namikaze Misaki, I apologize for not being able to attend the briefing of the final exam, but nevertheless, please help me make Hayate-sensei proud" she said smiling and Genma smirked.

"Let's go!" he said jumping off with Misaki following closely in front of the lined up chunin examinees ready for the opening ceremony that proceeded quite slowly, however it didn't escape her notice that three contestants are missing, Dosu from Oto, and Naruto and Sasuke are also missing.

'Where could they have gone?' she thought as she scanned the rest of the arena hoping to find them. Her heart soared in relief when she saw Naruto skidding towards them as he entered the arena, and everyone started to laugh at Naruto's entrance. Shikamaru, despite himself helped Naruto up on his feet. Then Naruto started ranting about a herd of raging bulls.

"Don't be restless, throw out your chests and show you faces to the spectators" Genma called out to his participants making them turn their attentions to their spectators who cheered once they realized the contestants are looking right at them.

"You guys are the stars of these final rounds" Genma said and Misaki nodded.

"People came from various places across the lands to watch you, so let's not disappoint them and do your best" Misaki said standing next to Genma. Misaki feast her eyes on the crowds, during the second phase of the chunin exams, Orochimaru had every chance to steal Sasuke. Then Kakashi had told him of that time where Orochimaru could have taken him down and snatch Sasuke while he was vulnerable but he didn't, and up till now Misaki had the uncomfortable turmoil in her stomach, it had been placed at the back of her mind due to recent events, but still it didn't leave her consciousness.

"There are going to be a few changes" Genma started and showed them a slip of paper that showcased a different pairing due to the fact that Dosu from Oto had failed to show up.

"Since Dosu had failed to show up today, parings have been differed, have one last good look before we start." Misaki said gesturing towards the piece of paper.

"Sasuke's not here yet, what will happen?" Naruto asked.

"If the contestant is not here by the time of his battle, he or she will be automatically lose by default." Genma explained making Misaki's frown deepen even further.

'What the hell is Kakashi doing?' they had been training tirelessly for the whole month is he so much as arrives late all of that would be for nothing.

Genma proceeded to discuss that the rules for the finals are the same rules that were used during the preliminaries. Then the first match proceeded as planned, leaving the other participants who were not involved with the current match to climb up their nook.

The fight began with things looking up for the Hyuga genius, just as everybody had expected, just as everyone was hoping. But anyone who knew Naruto would know that the battle would never turn out as anyone would have predicted it to be.

Such as the case when he released a large amount of chakra, seemingly out of nowhere forcing the blocked chakra points to open.

Misaki frowned, she did not recognize this chakra as Naruto's, it was something stronger, colder and had the hint of malice that could make any grown man freeze.

For the last hit that would evidently decide the fight, it forces clashed with so much force that it had blinded the spectators in the puff of smoke. Once it had settled, Naruto's body is seen laying down at the center of the crater with Neji standing tall in front of him. Genma was staring intently at Naruto, giving it a few moments before deciding the call.

'Stand up, stand up Naruto' Misaki chanted in her head, glaring at the unmoving form of Naruto, until it disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing the real Naruto had dug his way through the ground emerging beneath underneath Neji making a powerful clean and clean uppercut, that decided Neji's defeat.

Neji was down on the ground almost instantly. Misaki stared at Naruto's dominant hand as it bled, it must have been from digging on the ground with his bare hands. Naruto gave Neji a lecture about destiny, Misaki smiled as Genma had called the battle to Naruto's win by the end of the day, Naruto did not only win his fight against Neji, but he had also won over Neji's resolve, and when the crowds cheered and rooted for Naruto, how could they not, it was a classic underdog tale, the screw up defeats the prodigy, an outcoming no one was expecting at all. Misaki looked around the stadium, she could finally see it, and pretty soon this village that once hated him with all their might would have no choice but to recognize how great Naruto really is. She laughed as Misaki did a victory run around the arena, it had been the first time anyone had ever given him a second glance, much less rooted for him.

As a precaution she checked Neji's body before the medics placed him on the stretcher.

"You fought well Neji-san, but hate will only get you so far" Misaki said and let the medics carry Neji out of the arena and to somewhere he could recover.

"Hey Misaki! Did you see me did you see me I totally won!" Naruto said excitedly as he skipped towards Misaki.

"Yeah, congratulation Naruto, you're one step closer to your dream today" Misaki said smilling at Naruto. Once the excitement of Naruto and Neji's battle had died down, people started protesting the absence of action, and all Genma and Misaki could do was wait in anticipation for what the kages are going to decide, but protocol proceeds that if a participant could not make it in time for his battle, then this participant should be disqualified.

'Damn it Kakashi where are you?' Misaki began followed by an onslaught of curses as she stared at the kages.

"Sure is a ruckus up there" Genma said staring at the crowds.

"Yeah, I have never seen Sasuke so late for something" Misaki said, of course Sasuke was never late, his late father Fugaku was very strict with discipline and it had ebbed on Sasuke pretty well, even after their death and Sasuke had to live on his own.

"You refer his absence as late, do you know something?" Genma asked, even if Misaki was a chunin, it didn't escape Genma that she was just probably around the other participant's age, at one point they could have known each other.

"All I know is Sasuke is never the cold feet type guy, he's a highly convicted and a prideful person, he's the kind of person who would rather crawl without limbs to get here than to walk away from this fight unscathed" Misaki explained and watched as Raido, on of the hokage's guard, jumped down and walked towards them.

Misaki dreaded the words that would sentence Sasuke's disqualification, but even though he had the absolute probability of being disqualified, a part of Misaki can't help but be relieved on the thought of Sasuke not needing to fight Gaara.

However, Misaki felt suspicion sky rocket when Raido told them that Sasuke is not disqualified, and instead, they will wait for them to arrive and proceed to the next course of the tournament.

Leaving Kankuro and Aburame Shino immediately next them, however that crowds got wilder when Kankura decided to concede against Shino, letting Shino by default. Kankuro was not the type of guy to concede from a fight, come to think of it, Misaki thought of him as a type of guy who loves to fight and is always looking for a flight to showcase his prowess, a classic example is when they first encountered him prior to the chunin exams.

"Genma-san" Misaki called out his attention and Genma merely nodded.

"Yeah, something is weird is going on here, so keep your guard up" Misaki nodded. Staring back at the Kazekage, her mind running around the fact that it was the Kazekage who insisted that Sasuke not be disqualified.

With the crowd's ruckus getting louder and more violent, Temari had jumped down from her their nook, riding the wind with her fan announcing that it would be her battle.

This battle, Misaki concluded was not a battle of physical of fighting prowess, but a battle of tactic and strategy, where one attacks and one defends, the problem was, who planned ahead, and this time, it had been Shikamaru, who was actually planning as far ahead as the battle's ending when he surrendered because even if he had the upper hand by capturing Temari with his shadow, he won't win because he doesn't have the energy, nor the motivation, Misaki added.

"That is so like Shikamaru" Misaki said, Shikamaru had always said women are a pain, women are such a drag, but in the end, he was always a lady's man. Misaki laughed as Naruto jumped down from the participant's nook to scold at Shikamaru, but then returned her attention to the kages, now that Shikamaru and Temari's battle was over all that was left was Sasuke and Gaara's fight, if ever Sasuke decided to show up within everybody's patience. Normally Sasuke should have been disqualified the moment he didn't show at the arena on time, just like Dosu, but they decided to honor the rule of not making it in time for your own battle. When his battle came, he was given the chance the time, letting others fall first. This is the last chance, and to instill the fairness of the exam, the hokage should have already disqualified Sasuke, but Misaki doubted it the hokage's decisions were not without the Kazekage's insistence.

Raido once again appeared before them and had whispered in Genma's ear the two kages' final decision. Genma nodded wordlessly and looked to Misaki showing her his palm with five fingers raised then the back of his hands with another five finger raised.

"Ten minutes huh" Misaki muttered and looked back up to stare at the Kazekage alone this time. He was far up the kage's nook, but she knew it, she could feel the malice of his eyes as he stared right back up at him.

Genma had taken out his clock to strictly keep the time limit of ten minutes. All the while as Naruto paced, Misaki knew Sasuke was going to arrive, however, what she can't put her fate on was if he was ever going to arrive in time, with Kakashi with him. Misaki had seen Genma's head raised from the clock and she knew that the ten minutes allowance was already up.

"The ten minutes extension has finally expired-"Genma started but halted his words as leaves floated towards them. A gust of wind appeared in the middle of the arena, once it had subsided along with the leaves and dirt, it revealed Kakashi and Sasuke standing back to back.

"well, I'm sorry we're late" Kakashi began.

"Name?" Genma asked, just confirm.

"Uchiha Sasuke" as soon as the crowds realized that Sasuke had arrived at the final stroke of his chance, they erupted in cheers.

"Tche-I thought you weren't coming because you were afraid to take me on!" Naruto said, but Misaki knew he was just relieved to see Sasuke make in time.

"The first round, did you win?" Sasuke asked

"Of course" Naruto said with gusto.

"Don't get carried away, loser" Sasuke said, although his words were cocky, it had a way of Sasuke showing his fondness for his teammate.

"I know the rules of showing up late for something flashy like this, but is Sasuke disqualified" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his head, before Genma could answer, Misaki had intervened.

"Yes" she said with a voice so cold and her face serious.

"Just kidding,he's not" Misaki, she then turned to Sasuke with a smile.

"The kages along with the crowd were insistent on watching Sasuke and Gaara so his match was postponed" Genma explained and Kakashi who laughed while muttering that's great behind his mask.

"Geez, Kakashi, stop rubbing off your bad habit on your students, first Naruto then Sasuke," Misaki scolded crossing her arms glaring at Kakashi.

Misaki then walked to Sasuke smiling.

"You're late"

"I think we already have established that"

"As an assistant proctor, I should not be taking sides and rooting for a specific participant, as an assistant proctor, I should be saying do your best, however as your friend I only have two words to tell you Sasuke, don't lose" Misaki said and Sasuke smirked nodding his head, he didn't accept it, but he was actually quite relieved to see Misaki back in her own spirits again.

Naruto and Shikamaru decided to take this time to return to their nook as Kakashi took his place amongst the audiences.

"Who said anything about losing" Sasuke said. The moment Gaara had gotten down the arena at a painstakingly slow pace. Once in the arena, a fierce battle between two village prodigies erupted, and what fierce battle it was between a sand and a lead. However Gaara was beginning to act weird during the battle, going into episodes of what seemed like headaches, the episodes were uneven, and Misaki feared that it might cause Sasuke trouble.

Akihiko and Kazuhiko were amongst the audiences when a genjutsu was activated, the spectators falling prey and falling asleep immediately. If it wasn't for Akihiko detecting the genjutus, Kazuhiko was sure he could have easily fallen for it.

' _Note to self, brush up on genjutsu, or at least how to repel and detect them'_ Kazuhiko said as he took out his kunai. Apparently, it had been a plan to use the chunin exams as a means for someone else's own gain. More particularly the Oto and Suna, whose ninjas where hiding in the crowd, it seems that this genjutus was more than just an attack, but it was also their signal.

"Shit" Kazuhiko yelled, as he took down one after one enemy shinobi. None of them were prepared for this. The first thing he checked was Misaki who was with Sasuke and Genma at the arena, to his relief, they seemed okay, but an explosion came from the kage's roof and he immediately turned to the source of sound, worrying about his grandfather, who was as expected doing fine as he was held in place by a kunai on his throat.

"Damn it old man, don't die on us now" Kazuhiko muttered in between pants as he too, took down his foes.

Misaki was watching the battle intently when she noticed that the crowds had turned silent to a fight that they have been waiting for, it's peculiar for them to stay silent, soon after that the kage's nook exploded in smokes making them turn towards them.

As it happened Gaara was having his episodes due to the fact that Sasuke had managed to hit him, and he was bleeding. Battles have begun amongst the stadium's audiences and on top of the roof where the kage's had stayed was an activated barrier.

Misaki gritted her teeth, cursing Orochimaru, she was right, he was planning something on a bigger scale. What was even more maddening was the Suna had betrayed them and was aiding the enemy in this attack. This was the information Hayate had risked his life for; this was the information he did lose his life for.

She stared intently as Temari and Kankuro, but to what end, why are they helping the enemy, she was also concerned at Gaara's frequent episodes, and why the heck those cocky siblings of his were always skating on thin ice around him, like they were afraid he'd lose his gasket or something.

"What the heck is going on?" Sasuke said as he looked up to the ongoing battle within the audience bleachers and to the activated barrier where in the hokage was held under a kunai with someone dressed as the kazekage, but looking closely, she saw the snake like eyes of Orochimaru.

When their jonin Baki appeared before them in front of his students, Genma mirrored the same actions with Misaki and Sasuke, making him grit his teeth, snatching this boy was more troublesome than it was originally planned. Misaki stood in front of the crouched Sasuke as she held her sword, unsheathing it from its hilt, ready to defend and attack if need be. Baki's eyes widened when Misaki held out the sword in front of her, eyes widening, this little girl was holding Gekko Hayate's sword. Misaki didn't miss the subtle change in his demeanor when Baki saw her unsheathe Hayate's sword. They listened closely about how Gaara is essential to the operation and what not, apparently outside the stadium Konoha is being infiltrated and attacked by the Oto and Suna nin. They watched as the sand siblings escaped their grasps dragging Gaara with them.

"Is Orochimaru the host of the party?" Genma asked in his deep relaxed voice.

"Dunno, but in any case let's heat things up" Baki said focusing on Genma.

"Sasuke, sorry but the chunin exams ends here, but you already achieved the strength of a chunin, if you're a Konoha shinobi, be of service to the leaf"

"In other words, I'll go after Gaara, as a continuation for earlier?" Sasuke asked, after Gaara's display of skills and his disinclination or lack thereof in killing, it wouldn't take long to know that they are planning to set lose Gaara onto the village, what's more troubling was that eerie chakra they felt the moment Gaara was wounded and an arm had sprung forth his absolute defense.

"Don't pursue too far, this is after all a real battle"

"It doesn't make a difference" Sasuke said.

"In any case, don't do anything reckless Sasuke, I'll follow you for back up, I just have to confirm something first" Misaki said and Sasuke nodded before sprinting away in hot pursuit of the sand siblings.

Baki tried to stop him with a bunch of kunai which was easily repelled by Genma, Baki glared at them as Misaki swung her sword different times before stepping forwards before Genma. Misaki held her sword before her eyes closed in concentration, before swinging her sword wide and fast leaving an array of after images.

Misaki said and attacked Baki head on. Baki barely had time to register what was happening when his kunai blocked a sword. Misaki then increased her speed, normal eyes barely even keeping track of her movement as she continued an onslaught of her attack. Baki barely keeping track of her speed, gaining a few scratched around his body. Misaki placed the sword between her teeth and made several hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Misaki said and created five copies of herself surrounding Baki.

"Crescent Moon" Misaki said and altogether the five of her swung her sword fast and wide creating more after images of herself and attacked Baki in very quick successions. Leaving Baki on his knees.

Baki's eyes widened, it was the same technique that he had bested before, but it was totally different. It wasn't stronger, but it was so fast that his eyes can barely catch up, leaving only red flashes in its wake. Genma who was watching the fight before him was also astonished, he never have seen Hayate's prodigy in action, but it seems like she had already bested him a long time ago, her speed was of the top, almost rivaling Sasuke and Lee's speed, but on the looks of it, Misaki doesn't even look like she's breaking a sweat, it's like she was just testing Baki.

' _I just have to confirm something first'_

Once Baki was on his knees, Misaki ceased her attacks and did a series of one hand back flips until she reached Genma's side, smoothly.

"Believe it or not I am not even at my full speed, and to think you were the one who killed Hayate-sensei" Misaki said sheathing her sword, face masked in a silhouette if calmness.

"I'll tell you this, the only reason you defeated Hayate-sensei was because he was not in his prime condition, but despite knowing that he pursued you for the sake of his village, even in death he was a way better man that you were" Misaki said.

Baki froze, she wasn't even using her full speed, and how fast can she really go?

"Genma-san if you'll excuse me" Misaki said and right before their eyes disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9: Konoha Crush

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 9: Konoha Crush!

Kaede was leisurely sitting in the garden by the small pond. It had been a rare free day for her, she had just shipped of several commissions she had been working on, thanks to Misaki's help. Kakashi and Misaki are off to do whatever they do at the chunin exams leaving nothing to bother her in this beautiful bright sun shine day.

BLAG

BOOM

"AAAHHH" The peace and quiet was immediately disturbed by several continuous sounds, accompanied by several shakes on the ground.

"For the love of G-" Kaede wasn't even able to finish her sentence when several people just outside her home made screams of help.

"To think that I'd waste such a beautiful day" Kaede said and stood up, jumping on top of the compound's fences, to see Suna and Oto nin have plunged the village to a chaos.

"Traitors who are using the chunin exams to their advantage, ridiculous" Kaede said catching the attention of nine of the enemy shinobi in her presence, giving a chance for the other villagers to escape. Kaede jumped from where she was standing on the compound to the ground, right in the middle of the enemy nin.

"I simply won't allow you to go any further" she said eyes sharp as both her hands slipped in to the opposite sleeves revealing her thin threads.

Misaki was running blindly though out the Konoha forest, she had simply followed their tracks on the ground, but she had begun to lose their trail as they have shifted to trees, until she found a lone shinobi from Oto, who she tracked silently. The Oto nin didn't seem to sense her when he stopped by a clearing, and there she hid behind a tree and was fairly surprised when she saw Shikamaru standing in front of eight ninja from Otokagure. Judging from his stance he was quickly losing stamina, but still managing to possess eight shinobi at an extended period of time was already commendable.

Misaki smiled it had been an uncommon move for Shikamaru to step into a scenario where in he knows he will not be able to win, such as the case when he surrendered even though gaining the upper hand against Temari, but here he was motivated as hell, even in the face of death, loyal to a fault like Misaki always knew he was whenever he complains about something but does it watched as the ninja she was tracking deflected Shikamaru's blades as he attempted to finish of his enemies before his can run out of juice.

Misaki immediately appeared behind the nin she was tracking and immediately plunged a knife through his neck just as one of the sound ninja held by Shikamaru started ordering him to come out and dispose of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru held his breath as the leave of the tree next to him rustled and he stared at it awaiting and enemy he won't be able to bring down. An Oto-nin's body emerged from its hiding place in the tree, only to drop down very bloody and very dead. Shikamaru had yet to register what had happened when a flash or red pin balled from person to person, none of them comprehending what was happening until bright blue eyes stood before Shikamaru.

"That was heroic of you, but also out of character" Misaki said, Shikamaru's eyes widened and he peeked behind Misaki to find that all ninja were already out for the count.

'The red flashes?' Shikamaru said looking at the long red head before them, she was moving so fast, only trails of her hair was seen, it almost rivaled Lee's after he removed his weights. How far has she advanced since leaving their class?

"Shikamaru? Are you okay?" Misaki said and Shikamaru just collapsed his ass on the floor, in a mixture relief and exhaustion, it seems that the real Shikamaru had returned the scene.

"To think that I would bait myself so that Naruto and Sakura can pursue Sasuke" he complained.

"Naruto and Sakura are chasing after Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei gave us the mission to pursue Sasuke, and stop him" Shikamaru explained.

"The Suna are going to use Gaara against the village, that's why Sasuke chased after them, however, if Orochimaru had really been the host of this siege, then Sasuke would be the target. However, we can't just let the threat of Gaara loose amongst the villagers" Misaki muttered absentmindedly.

"Oi, Misaki are you saying something?" Shikamaru asked, if anyone could beat him with having their head in the clouds, Misaki would win by a landslide.

"It's nothing, which way did Sakura and Naruto go to?"

"They went that way, Pakkun, Kakashi's summon dog is leading them, tracking Sasuke by sent" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks" Misaki said and disappeared before his eyes.

"How strong have you really gotten?" Shikamaru said, laying on the ground, it seems like he too was out for the count.

"Damn it what's happening up there" Kazuhiko said bringing down a mixture of Suna and Oto in his path, but his focus was solely on the four sided barrier seal on the roof of the arena, where his grandfather and his former student battled. The weird thing is that the barrier was now filled with forest.

"Kazuhiko" Kakashi's voice called to him as they stood back to back, decapitating enemies.

"What is it?"

"We'll handle things here" Kakashi said nodding towards Kazuhiko who was itching to check on the third hokage.

"But, we need to settle things here first"

"It's alright, because I the handsome beast of Konoha will be here" Might Guys entered the conversation kicking three enemies around him in an instant as if to make a point. Kazuhiko nodded, took down the enemy that was keeping him busy and jumped from roof to roof towards the barricaded battle field.

A ninja from Oto tried to follow him, but Kakashi blocked his way.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go beyond this point"

Kazuhiko ran towards the Anbu men who stood outside the barrier.

"Anbu, what's happening?" Kazuhiko kneeling next to the Anbu captain.

"The third hokage is currently battling the first and second hokage" he said and Kazuhiko's blood froze.

"the first and the second?!"

"Yes, it seems that Orochimaru had disturbed their corpses and brought them back to life specifically to fight the third hokage" Kazuhiko gritted his teeth, judging from the burnt anbu beside them, forcing entry from the outside is futile, and the four ninjas who activated the barrier are protected from both the inside and the outside.

"Damn"

"We have to hold it off!" someone from the Konoha ranks said as they struggled to battle against the enormous three headed snake, but all their efforts prove to be futile as the boa continued to advance towards the general population of the village, destroying everything it its path.

Ibiki struggled on his feet as they watched the monstrous abomination trash the village. Suddenly a distant voice echoed.

"Ninpou: Summoning Bring Down the House Jutsu" the voice said and all of a sudden, an equally domineering and huge frog appeared, crushing one of the three heads of the snake. Instantly killing it as it landed on the ground.

"This jutsu" Ibiki said as the smoke and debris settled around them.

"Long time no see Ibiki, jeez, is that body the only thing that grew? I simply can't stand to look"

"Jiraiya-sama" Ibiki said staring at the trademark spiked and long white hair.

"Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary sanin" someone said behind him.

"Peeps, open up those little eyes of your just this once and observe well." Jiraiya said and started skipping with one foot in a ridiculous fashion.

"The devil region beyond heaven, the fantastic sage ninja-" before he could finish his ludicrous intro he was bought to his face when an axe kick dropped on his head.

"You're late you old perv" blonde hair stood beside him as Jiraiya held his throbbing head.

"Huh, that voice Kaede is that you?!" Jiraiya said as he stood in full view, the young lady barely resembling the young, short and plump little girl he remembered. The woman in front of her was beautiful young lady, but he recognized that image somewhere;

 _Naruto's sexy jutsu, I wonder what she'll do to Naruto when she realizes that the brat's justu resembles her, probably beat her to death, after all she is her master's student._

"Oi, old perv, where has your mind run off to?" Kaede said poking his faces.

"Nothing nothing" he said before resuming his serious composure as he stared at the snakes.

"I know snakes of this rate, it all screams Orochimari no matter how I look at it" Kaede said voicing out Jiraiya's thoughts as she once again reached both hands inside the opposite sleeves baring her threads.

"Let's finish this quick, this unruly beast had been allowed to rampage on the village for too long" Kaede said before jumping up, releasing her threads to wrap around the snakes multiple times before landing on top of one snake's head.

"Ninpou: Thousand stiches, raze of death" Kaede she muttered after a few hand signs the threads already visible as it glowed a unique purple. In an instant the entirety of the threads sliced through the snakes, erupting in several along the floor. Kaede summersaulted before the falling head she was standing on fully his the ground and onto a broken roof.

Jiraiya stared at the figure intently, the child he knew had blossomed quite beautifully since the last time he had seen her"

"Raiton: Caress of lightning" Misaki's voice stole Sasuke's attention from Naruto's battle with the sand beast as he stood on top of the chief toad. He turned to see that Misaki unsheathing her sword with Sakura in her arms.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked and that was all Misaki needed to hear from him, Misaki nodded as she inspected Sakura's wellbeing. Misaki brushed of the slight tinge in her heart seeing Sasuke so worried about Sakura.

"She's alive, unconscious, but alive. However we have to get her to the hospital after this, she might have broken some ribs after being constricted by the sand. Pakkun, watch over Sakura for me" she said and the dog nodded, sitting next to Sakura as Misaki laid her in a more comfortable position, careful not to do anymore damage to her body. Misaki then jumped towards Sasuke, inspecting damages on him, frowning as she saw the cursed mark activated on him, but she couldn't afford to drain him down right now, especially with the sand beast before them. Misaki might need Sasuke's strength to move himself and Sakura away from this battle if push comes to shove.

That being said, Misaki stood and focused on the battle, noting that Naruto was already capable of summoning the chief toad himself, the same chief toad that she heard the fourth hokage used to help subdue the nine tailed fox beast years ago, Misaki, despite the looming danger before them, felt immense pride and wonder at Naruto's growth in power, that being said, everyone present trembled when the Shukaku had finally taken control over.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled about to jump up to aid his teammate, but Misaki stopped him, her face serious, full of trust as she stared intently at Naruto on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Don't, right now it's a battle between two, if we go in right now, we might just end up as collateral damages, for now let's put our faith in Naruto" Misaki explained. If it had been Gaara's persona dominant, she would have had no qualms with Sasuke intervening, but with Shukaku in control right now, someone who can utilize their power to its full capacity, she can't afford to let anyone intervene the fight, especially with Sasuke's current physical state.

"Watch out" Misaki said bracing herself as a wind attack from the Shukaku and a water attack from the chief toad met half way, creating a storm in the middle of a bright sunny day.

The fight was no doubt on a completely different scale, with every attack and every move imitating the forces of mother nature itself, she watched in bathed breath as the chief toad and Naruto performed a joint transformation with teeth and claws to be able to hold down the Shukaku.

And transformed to something with claws and fangs they did, as the jutsu smoke cleared revealing the nine tailed demon fox in their stead.

"A fox" Sasuke exclaimed silently.

"Not just any fox, that's the image of the nine tailed demon fox that plagued Konoha twelve years ago" Misaki explained, what she left out, was that the attack happened on the day of birth she and Naruto shared, and that same demon fox sealed inside Naruto by the fourth hokage himself.

They watched as the joint transformation managed to get a hold of the Shukaku, prior to releasing the technique, to give way for Naruto to wake Gaara up and take control of his body.

However, even after being awoken, Gaara still continued his onslaught of attacks, going as far as to surround Naruto with his sand. Misaki gritted his teeth, with Gaara's belief it seems that it was either him or his opponents for the last stand.

Misaki's attention was stolen by a loud sound of a hawk squawking on the skies, realizing Misaki's attention was once again elsewhere, Sasuke turned to find her staring at the skies, something he was about to scold at her for, when she started speaking.

"The village has been evacuated, they're proceeding to the third phase of the protocol, as of now, non-combat members of the village are taken to hiding, combative villagers are now taking back the village from its invaders" Misaki explained and Sasuke reached for his mind to remember Konoha's village protocols under invasion.

Naruto looked at the sand wrapped around his feet, then towards his friends. His eyes broadened in relief as he saw Sakura laying safely next to where Misaki and Sasuke watched his fight.

"Oi! Naruto what are you spacing around for? You won't be a hokage at this pace!" Misaki yelled and Naruto smirked.

"I know that believe it!" Naruto said releasing a massive amount of chakra releasing him from the sand's grasp, then lunging at Gaara, however his sand stopped him by the wrist. Unperturbed, Naruto continued his assault, using his head as his primary weapon.

Everybody waited in anticipation after the collision, and the Shukaku's body began to crack and crumble, bringing them down together, when Gamabunta released his summon, it send a torrent of wind, leaving only the gigantic sword as an evidence of their visit.

However, once the sword too had dispersed, leaving nothing between Naruto and Gaara, they once again lunged at each other.

As soon as the barrier was released, and four Oto ninja together with Orochimaru exited the premises, the anbu waiting outside immediately dispatched themselves to pursue, however they were held back when one of the sound ninja used a technique involving webs against them.

Meanwhile, Kazuhiko ran towards his grandfather, footsteps slowing to see the old man unconscious on the ground.

"No" Kazuhiko whispered, shouting down every thought of the probability of the third hokage's death, however, deep down behind Kazuhiko's mind, he knew that could have been the one possible reason that Orochimaru managed to survive the situation alive.

"Grandfather" Kazuhiko struggled with his words as tears spilling down on his face as he held his grandfather close to him, the jonins around the arena, arriving after their respective battles, eyes solemn, head bowed to their fallen leader.

"Misaki" Sasuke called her attention and they both nodded.

"Pakkun, watch over Sakura a little longer for us" before Pakkun could even complain, they had left to find Naruto, whom they found still struggling to fight, even if all he had to mobilize himself was to crawl using his chin, towards the equally, if not more so immobilized Gaara.

"That's enough Naruto, you did it you have save Sakura, and Konoha" Misaki said placing a hand on his head as she and Sasuke knelt beside him.

"Is that so?" Naruto said and just like that fell asleep.

"Really?" Misaki said poking his face, to no avail, Naruto was already out for the count.

Temari and Kankuro then appeared before them ready to defend Gaara, however, Gaara himself had had enough, as he said so, leaving Temari and Kankuro no choice but to carry him to safety.

Kaede stood by the exit of the compound, waiting for Misaki to finish getting dressed. Finishing the battle had only been the beginning for Konoha, because what was left of the battle was intricate devastation, with a lot of deaths on their side, the heaviest was when even their beloved leader had fallen in the hands of the enemy. Misaki had finally finished dressing in her black yukata, resembling the one Kaede was wearing and together they walked on their way to pay their respects to the people they have lost during the squabble.

"Kakashi?" Misaki asked.

"He dropped by the heroes' memorial before meeting us for the ceremony." Kaede explained. At the ceremony, she stood in between Akihiko, and Kazuhiko who was carrying Konohamaru in his arms as the little boy cried in his shoulders. Misaki was solemn, Kazuhiko may have appeared not to care, but deep inside he adored the very ground his grandfather walked on.

However, Kazuhiko didn't cry, even as the skies itself had cried with them, and Misaki knew it was because he had cried all he had at the stadium, today, all he felt was pride, his grandfather was a hero who died protecting the village.

Misaki bowed her head in silent prayer, for the hokage, for Hayate, for the others who lost their lives in battle, all the while remembering the times she had shared with these people.

The people of Konoha bathed in the rain as they paid their most sincere respect to the fallen warrior, and just like them, the skies that have mourned beside them, cleared up, making way for a bright beginning, one that promised tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10: Resolve

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10:

After the attack on Konoha, repairing the damafes was easier said than done, especially so since Konoha is now without a hokage. Misaki, together with team Hayate have been tasked to help with repairs. Fighting no matter how life risking it is, is always the easiest part, repairing the damage done is the hardest, part of a fight, sometimes, some damages unsalvageable.

Misaki had her head in the clothes as she stood on an unfinished roof, thinking about the fall of their beloved hokage and how it would be bad for a strong shinobi village to be left leaderless, after all a boat can be as big and as strong as it can be, but without a captain, it would be left without a course, without purpose.

"OI! Misaki" Akihiko said throwing Misaki a hammer from a hole in the roof, a hammer which she caught easily.

"Seriously, what's up with you guys spacing out lately, well scratch that your head is always in the clouds, but Kazuhiko's been doing worse than you" Akihiko said pointing towards Kazuhiko who was staring straight ahead, mind elsewhere, even though he continued hammering a nail on against a roof.

"Oh no, he's going to-" Misaki started followed by a loud grunt from the very person they were watching.

"-get hurt" she finished with a sweat drop. It was very unlike Kazuhiko, he was a man with a few words, but he was rarely ever seen distracted or unfocused, much less with his head in the clouds. Being the brain of the team, Kazuhiko made it a habit to always have a present mind thinking of ways to build up strategies and such.

"Oi, Kazu-chan! Did you lose your brain somewhere?" Akihiko teased, earning him a hammer heading his way, which he ungracefully dodged by falling in the hole in which he came out of.

"FINALLY! Some well-deserved break, man working hard labor sure is hard" Akihiko sighed as he flexed his back, trying to stretch his muscles as they walked the streets of Konoha.

"You barely did anything, Misaki and I did all the manual labor, while you ruined the work, you useless loud mouth" Kazuhiko said digging his knuckles in Akihiko's head bringing tears to his eyes.

"You're so cruel, Kazu-chan I finished a part of the roof too!" Akihiko whined.

"Yeah a roof that was too poorly made Misaki had to redo it!" Kazuhiko argued back, Misaki all the while walking behind them and laughing at their antics. It's a good sign that Kazuhiko was slowly getting back to his usual self, with the death of the third hokage taking a toll on everybody, most especially their family, particularly him and Konohamaru, the only grandchildren who were spoiled rotten and loved dearly by Sarutobi Hiruzen.

As a matter of fact, Misaki would bet Kaede's life that Kazuhiko was thinking of the village's would be hokage and how it would be difficult to accept the next hokage, when all he's ever known as the village's highest figure is his grandfather, quite honestly Misaki herself didn't knew any other hokage besides the third hokage, the reigning hokage from the moment they were born, well the day after she was born, since she remembered from her lessons that the fourth hokage who succeeded the third hokage died on October 10th, twelve years ago, the day she was born, the new hokage would be welcomed, but it would feel alien not only to them, but she suspected the whole village who had been under the third hokage's jurisdiction and protection.

Kaede was walking by the stream irritated, today had not been her day. First, since Misaki and Kakashi were busy helping with the repairs inside the village, so she had to personally, meaning she had to walk out of her own home and buy her sweets herself, the man by the shop staring at her in a ludicrous manner as she ordered everything off of the menu twice over. What was worse was she had for her sweets in a public place, alone with people whispering about her behind her back, it would have been alright if she really couldn't hear it.

The worst was whilst waiting for her sweets, drinking her tea, Jiraiya had invited himself over to her table, as if the loud mouthed perverted old sage didn't get that she didn't want to be involved with anything he was in. Then he began a trip down memory lane, remembering how she used to be that little fat kid who was always munching something whenever he saw her, as a matter of fact she ate so much he thought she was an Akimichi. Kaede was tempted to secretly wrap his threads around the old pervert's neck and be done with it, but then she thought with the third hokage gone, he would be the first in line of suggested hokages to follow.

However, her thoughts were quenched when Jiraiya revealed he had more motive than just sitting down at a sweets shop to insult her.

"Tche-the nerve of the man to request such a thing, to think that the old pervert would like to take Misaki for a mission, with him a pervert!" Kaede growled as she continued down the stream, it had the least people, even though it was a longer route home.

Kaede's head was snapped out of the gutter when she heard splashing ahead, she looked up in alarm, no one was supposed to be by the lake at this time, not even the boats were functional since all hands were dedicated to rebuilding their homes, putting Konoha back to its former glory as much as they can.

Up ahead, were four Konoha jonin, namely Guy, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, standing in front of two strange unknown men dressed in black cloaks and littered with red clouds. Kaede dropped her purchase, running towards the commotion, breaking every promise she made to herself to never to return to this life again. However, she found herself drawing her threads out the moment she realized Kakashi was immobilized on Guy's shoulder.

"Ninpou: Thread binding jutsu" Kaede said and dropped her threads into the water unsuspectingly. Then reeling it to wrap around the two cloaked figures before them.

"My my, here comes another one, you're pretty well met in your own village" Kisame said as unseen thin binding wrapped around their bodies.

"But, chakra string won't be anything to me, samehada would just absorb it" Kisami said, but samehada wasn't absorbing anything, nor was the bindings, getting any looser.

"For shame, these aren't chakra strings" Kaede said jumping next to Guy checking Kakashi who was perched on his shoulder. Kaede cursed herself when she had realized that the fault in Kakashi was not out something physical borne, but mental, a dangerous genjutus wielded only by those who bare the sharingan of the Uchiha clan, the Tsukiyomi. The only thing out of her capacity to heal.

"Kaede, Kurenai, take Kakashi to the hospital, Asuma and I would take care of things here whilst we wait for the Anbu" Guy explained.

"No, I'll stay here and fight" Kaede said, realizing that it had been Uchiha Itachi standing in front of her. One of the known member of Akatsuki, Misaki held this man in a high regard, but Akatsuki has a goal and it involved grabbing Naruto for what's sealed inside him, and that simply would not do. Kaede had already prepared herself for battle when the big blue guy tried to pull his big blue sword up, however Itachi had intervened.

"We didn't come to create a war, it's too bad, but no more of this nonsense, we're leaving" Itachi said using a small amount of amaterasu flames to burn away Kaede's threads. Kaede glared at the place where they had once stood, now that Itachi and his akatsuki friend are here, they can only be here for one specific person.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, Jiraiya-san" Misaki said entering Kaede and Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Akihiko and Kazuhiko had both returned to their respective clan homes to help in reconstruction their compounds. The Namikaze compound was magically left untouched, much to Misaki's wonder.

"Misaki-chan, just the person I was looking for, come come, would you like to join for a training?"

"Training, I thought activities are postponed to give way for the reconstruction of the village?" Misaki asked sitting down next to Naruto.

"But this is a different training, besides Naruto we'll be there too, eh" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Nevertheless, Misaki reluctantly agreed, with the huge help of Naruto's insistence and the fact that Kaede had begrudgingly given her consent for Misaki to join the journey, of course Jiraiya had left the 'begrudging' part out. They decided to meet up at the village's gate, leaving only a moment to gather things for the journey.

"Mom, I'm home" Misaki said, and immediately knew something was different when Kaede didn't even notice her come into the compound, even though she was just sitting by the porch.

"Mom, are you alright?" Misaki said waving her hands in front of Kaede's face, still nothing.

"Oh! Dango!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Where, where?!" Kaede immediately snapped out of her trance, with Misaki sweat dropping, leave it to Misaki to have more concern for food other than her daughter.

"Sorry, I only bought home Ichiraku Ramen" she said lifting the container for Kaede to see.

"Mom, Jiraiya" Misaki started but Kaede wordlessly handed her a bag already packed.

"Here you go, be safe okay brat" Kaede said ruffling Misaki's hair before grabbing the ramen out of her hands.

"Well then go on, you don't want to be late" Kaede said entering the main house and closing the door behind her. Leaving Misaki, flabbergasted, usually Kaede would be the one adamant that she not leave the village at all, Kaede was clingy to a fault, most especially with Misaki and Naruto, and try as she might to deny it, that possessiveness also extended to Kakashi as well. After much thought, Misaki decided to shrug it off and shouldered her messenger bag leaving as she yelled her see you soons and I love yous at Kaede.

Once Misaki was out of the compound, Kaede stood behind the door.

"I'm sorry Misaki, but it's safer for you and Naruto to be with Jiraiya right now" Kaede whispered, thinking of how it would kill Misaki to know that Itachi, someone precious to her, is targeting Naruto, a boy she treated like her own brother, more than she could even know.

When Misaki got to the village gates, there stood Naruto, trying to drag a bag bigger than him, making her sweat drop.

"Naruto, we're going to civilized village Naruto, I don't think you need this much stuff" Misaki said laughing at Naruto's antics. After much argument that they were not going to some deep uninhabited forest, Naruto had reluctantly traded his larger than man bag to his regular backpack.

On the road Naruto had been Ero-sennin here and Ero-sennin there, as he excitedly wondered about what they were going to train about, things such as walking on fire and walking on air, making Misaki laugh in amusement, until finally by a bridge, Jiraiya had enough of the ero-sennins, making them pause as they stood before a small wooden bridge.

"You keep calling me Ero-sennin, you have no idea that I am a superb person" he said glaring at Jiraiya.

"Superb Ero-sennin?" Naruto said absent-mindedly. Jiraiya's patience finally snapped and walked to the top of the small bridge.

"Toad sage is only a disguise, as a matter of fact, North, South, East and West, I'm the white maned toad charmer, and one of the legendary Sannin whom even celestial beings can't defeat, such a stud, that he strikes fear in the hearts of people, I'm no other than Jiraiya-sama yes, I'm talking about me!" Jiraiya said, whilst doing intricate and boisterous body gestures as he introduced himself to the two young shinobi. Once finished, he looked at Naruto who has a blank face, and Misaki who had a small smile on her face while clapping, who walked silently behind Naruto as he proceeded ignoring Jiraiya's previous display.

"Atafuku town is ten kilometers from here!" Naruto exclaimed reading the sign.

"It's Otafuku Town!" Jiraiya corrected, making Misaki smile.

"Jiraiya-san sure traveled wide?"

"Yeah, I've travelled everywhere researching passionately for any materials I can use for my book" Jiraiya bragged looking down at Misaki, it still astonishes him every time he looks at Naruto and Misaki, how nostalgic their vision is.

"Hey, ero-sennin, you chose us to be your traveling companions, so does that mean, which we're potentially a genius? Why did you choose us?" Naruto asked in glee.

"A long time ago, the fourth hokage was my disciple, you both remind me of the fourth hokage, it's almost funny, and that's the only reason" Jiraiya explained and walked further than them.

"Reminded him?" Misaki thought out loud as Naruto celebrated the fact that looking like the fourth hokage must be some kind of sign foretelling his own future as a hokage, all the while steeping on a few dog poop.

"Neh, Jiraiya-san what was the fourth hokage like?" Misaki asked as they walked after Naruto, who walked ahead of them as gutsy as ever. Jiraiya paused his steps to look intently at Misaki, who paused after realizing that Jiraiya had paused his walking.

"Is something wrong?" Misaki asked, face clearly worried.

"It's nothing, besides why do you want to know about the fourth hokage?"

"Well, I heard that he risked his life to save the village from the nine tailed beast the same beast that was sealed inside Naruto" Misaki said, remembering her readings, chin between her thumb and point finger.

"Well, the fourth hokage was a stubborn man, he was a great shinobi, but he didn't like killing. He was kind and shrewd, young and ambitious" Jiraiya said, looking to the clouds as if seeing the fourth hokage's very face in the skies.

At a temple, they decided to have a quick rest while Naruto played with the bells.

"Hey, ero-sennin, what kind of student was the fourth hokage?"

"I guess you could say that he developed to that extent because he was my student, you're one lucky guy to be taught by me" Jiraiya said, followed by four Narutos groaning in disagreement.

"You look dubious, a good teacher produced good disciples that goes without saying"

"Then who taught you ero-sennin?"

"Me, I learned from the third hokage, back when he was still young lively"

"Young and lively?" Naruto mocked before the bells fell on him, wrapping him around with its cloth and rolling way down the stairs.

"But, don't you think it's pretty brave of the Fourth Hokage?" Jiraiya looked back to Misaki who had just calmed down from laughing at Naruto.

"What is?"

"The fourth hokage was young, and ambitious, but he chose to give up his life protecting the village, but it's not just his life he sacrificed, he sacrificed a lot more than that. He also sacrificed a lot of things that could have happened if he lived. I don't think I could ever be that brave" Misaki said earnestly.

"However, I think Naruto is the type of guy who would do whatever it take to fight, not for anything but to protect, and that is why I believe he will one day be the hokage, and I want to be there to watch him be the hokage, no matter how long and hard it takes" Misaki said, looking at Jiraiya in the eyes, her bright blue eyes reflecting more than her resolve, but the resolve that her father too carried proudly.

"So you learned from Kakashi, which means you took the bell test too?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I ended up being tied to a tree trunk" Naruto said, and to this Jiraiya laughed.

"What?! You too?"

"What do you mean you too?" Naruto asked as he continued to struggle against the bells.

"Nothing, just return that will you?!"

"I'm trying, it's kinda hard to get out of these" Naruto said squirming, Misaki stood and jumped down to detangle Naruto from the bells.

All the whole Jiraiya continued to laugh, making Naruto and Misaki look at him and think if they had really made the right choice travelling with Jiraiya.

"It seems that they haven't found Naruto yet" Guy said as he sat down next to Kakashi's bed where the copy ninja laid still unconscious from his last squabble with Itachi. Asuma, Kurenai and Kaede watched him as he lay still not showing any signs of moving.

"But don't you think it's strange, they have already infiltrated the village, it should be easy to find Naruto in this village" Asuma said sitting on a table and taking out a cigarette as he talked.

"Itachi knows Naruto's face,"

"Jiraiya took both Naruto and Misaki with him on a trip to look for Tsunade-sensei" Kaede explained. Kurenai was about to question the safety of the decision when Guy shushed them right before Sasuke opened the door.

"What's going on here? Why is Kakashi sleeping, and why have jonins gathered here?" Sasuke said entering the room ever the vigilant one.

"Nothing, in particular" Guy said trying to brush off Sasuke's sharp glare, right before another jonin entered the room screaming everything they have been trying to hide, from Itachi returning to Itachi hunting down Naruto.

"Idiot" Kurenai muttered as the latest jonin to join them realized who had been in the room. Kaede's temper flared as she released her threads ready to strangle the idiot, stopping as she saw the expression in Sasuke's face change rapidly, then bolting from the door.

"Sasuke!" Kaede yelled after him, but in a yukata, she had no chance catching up.

Sasuke had first stopped by Naruto's house, where he found Sakura just about to exit.

"Sakura, where is Naruto?"

"Huh, I just got here too" the moment Sakura said the words, Sasuke ran off to look for Naruto, with only Naruto's well-being in his mind. He stopped by Ichiraku ramen and asked the owner if he had seen Naruto that day.

"Oh, Naruto, as I remember correctly, Jiraiya-sama came here around noon, followed by Misaki-chan, they ate ramen together and he said he was going somewhere," the old shop keeper said, trying to remember vividly what happened earlier.

"Where did they go?"

"hmm, I think he said to a post station some distance from the village, and then he left with Jiraiya-sama and Misaki-chan"

"Jiraiya?"

"One of the three genius sanin, in appearance he looks like a big white haired old man" the shop keeper explained.

"Big and white haired huh" Sasuke repeated before bolting out. Gritting his teeth, if Misaki was there and she'd stand between Naruto and Itachi, and she could end up wellbeing collateral damage, Sasuke thought, hating to put his mind on what Itachi could do to Misaki.

Jiraiya, lead the two younger shinobi through the town, Misaki amused at Naruto's amusement with the town surroundings.

"This is a pretty weird town"

"It this your first time here?"

"Uh, aside from a few missions just near the village, and that mission on the land of waves, I haven't travelled that much" Naruto said as he continued to wonder around town.

"Naruto, Misaki, we're staying here!" Jiraiya called them and they soon followed inside the inn. Misaki was looking around at the inn's interior when she saw both Jiraiya and Naruto reacting to a scantily dressed woman.

"Hey Naruto, this is the key to the room, why don't you go practice with chakra and sleep early" Jiraiya said before leaving them to follow the woman.

"This always happen to me when I am with ero-sennin" Naruto grumbled as they sat on their beds in the room, Naruto, following just as Jiraiya had instructed albeit begrudgingly.

Misaki had fell asleep when Naruto had begun to stay silent and concentrate on chakra molding, all the whole forming a few shadow clones.

Misaki woke up with knowing on their door, that was beginning to grow louder and louder.

"Hey did she dump you already?" Naruto said, however, Misaki's blood ran cold as she recognize the chakra behind the door.

"Naruto don't!" Misaki yelled trying to stop him, but it was too late, the door had opened revealing Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, dressed in black cloaks with red clouds. The two of them froze as the two domineering figures stood before them.

"Tche, to think that a kid like you would hold the nine tails inside of you" Kisame said entering the room carelessly.

"Naruto, will you come with us" Itachi said and Misaki began to panic, in an instant, she bolted beside Naruto, choosing to observe at Kisame, instead of Itachi. Naruto looked to Misaki in confirmation who nodded, the two of them stepping out of the room before the two missing-nin.

"Hmm, it we only need one, so maybe I could chop you up" Kisame said looking down at the small red haired girl. Misaki stood her ground, before Naruto measuring Kisame as he walked towards her slowly, hands already at samehada's hilt.

Before anything can happen, Itachi had alerted every one of the new presence that had joined them.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke" Misaki froze, forgetting Kisame and looking at Sasuke who had sharingan activated, eyes glaring at Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Oh, sharingan, what's your relation to him?" Kisame asked

"He's my little brother"

"But I heard the entire Uchiha clan had been murdered, by you"

"Uchiha Itachi I will kill you" Sasuke said in voice full of anger, heart lurching as if she was on the receiving end. Sasuke formed the chidori in his hands, then ran towards Itachi, dragging his justu against the halls. Misaki had grabbed Naruto and pushed him away from the explosion, just as Itachi skillfully grabbed Sasuke's hand and slammed his jutsu away.

"You're in the way" Itachi said breaking the wrist that he held in his hands making Sasuke scream in pain.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said and started gathering that eerie red chakra of the nine tailed fox. He was about to use summoning technique, when the samehada swung at him. It didn't touch him, but Misaki felt the chakra disappear.

"My sword, the samehada has the ability to cut through and eat chakra" Kisame once again tried to slam his sword at Naruto but his sword collided against another sword. Misaki had unsheathed her katana and held the sword above, her with two arms, blocking the imminent strike, just as Jiraiya appeared behind them.

"You don't know me at all, this man Jiraiya does not fall victim to any woman's allurement, but rather his forte is winning women's affection, I'm not made to blindly follow after a woman's feminine charm, when you get to my level, women yelp with delight at my sex appeal." Jiraiya declared, and amongst the serious faces, it had been Misaki's voice to break the silence.

"Jiraiya-san, are you drunk?" making him freeze in embarrassment.

"You were totally excited by a lame tactic like a woman winking at you, you shouldn't be the one to try acting all suave and cool you ero-sennin!" Naruto lectured as he pointed an accusing finger at Jiraiya.

"Like I said, don't call me that in front of people" Jiraiya said as the the younger blond continued to scold at him.

"More importantly, these people aren't normal ero-sennin, did you hear me ero-sennin, ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto continued to blabber until Jiraiya pounded his head.

"I told you not to call me ero-sennin" Kisame started laughing.

"You are after all, Jiraiya-sama one of the legendary sannin, I didn't believe that I'd be able to stop you that easily, despite the fact that you are a huge womanizer," Kisame explained to which Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"You knew ero-sennin's identity"

"Seems, like you release the genjutsu we had to put on that woman" Kisame wondered, before his sword began pushing back against him, indicating that the one he was crossing swords with is fighting back.

"You shouldn't use such a low trick such as casting a genjutsu on this poor girl to separate Naruto from me. Just as I though, Naruto was your target" Jiraiya said as he placed the woman by the corridor. Misaki took this opportune moment of silence to free her already shaking arms.

"Sorry, but I am your opponent" Misaki said before swinging her right leg and kicking Kisame full force in the stomach, sending him to the end of the hall. Misaki swung her sword several times before raising it before her.

"And I'm not going to let you take Naruto, at any cost" Kisame smirked at the little girl in front of him who managed to send him to his ass. Talk about look can be deceiving with that cute little girl.

"No wonder even Kakashi knows about it, the information source was you, to abduct Naruto is the No. 1 priority place by our organization, Akatsuki,"

"I won't let you take Naruto, this is perfect I'll dispose of you both right now" Jiraiya proclaimed. Misaki looked at Itachi, and her heart felt like it was chocking, is that how it feels like to stand against a friend, one you have held so close to your heart.

"Don't butt in, the one who is going to kill him is me!" Sasuke growled as he struggled to get up,

"Right now, I have no interest in you!" Itachi said, his voice as cold as ice.

"Don't mess with me" Sasuke said lunging at Itachi only to be kicked back, clashing with the wall at the end of the corridor. Misaki moved to ran towards Sasuke, but Kisame had intervened.

"My, my didn't you say you were opponent little girl" Kisame said swinging his sword, with Misaki barely dodging Kisame as he swing his sword relentlessly. Misaki watched in helplessness as Itachi continued to trash Sasuke. However he drew the line when he held Sasuke by the neck and placed him under tsukiyomi, with Sasuke yelling in agony.

"Stop it Itachi Stop!" Misaki yelled using the Flying thunder god justu she had placed on Sasuke appearing before the brothers and kicking Itachi away from Sasuke, with Misaki barely having enough time to let go of her sword in favor of catching Sasuke. Tears spilling down from her face to Sasuke's as he cradled him closer. She had been there, she had been the one who found Sasuke that night, and it never was a state she would ever like to see Sasuke ever again, but here they were.

"You know, I believed in you Itachi, I believed in your vision, and I still continue to believe in your vision even if you don't believe in it anymore" Misaki yelled at him, sending a kunai hurtling towards him.

Jiraiya chose that precise moment to use a summoning technique: toad mouth bind, trapping not only their enemies but them as well in its sticky walls. With one last look at Misaki and Sasuke, Itachi had called on Kisame and decided to make a run for it, with Jiraiya and Naruto pursuing close. Misaki had been cradling Sasuke who had been staring blankly up ahead.

"Sasuke, look at me, please Sasuke" Misaki said tapping his face gently, when he didn't answer and simply stared ahead wide eyed. Misaki plressed her forehead against his, tears falling once more, she barely even noticed the noisy arrival of Might Guy.

Naruto stared at Misaki and Sasuke, it had been a pain to see Sasuke sink so low and get hurt so badly, but what Naruto was most bothered about was Misaki crying, he didn't know why, but making Misaki smile had always been a top priority for Naruto, and her crying right now, makes his chest hurt.

"I'm going to chase those black capes and get them! It's me they want right?! Then I'll make my way over!" Naruto declared.

"Tche, you're only going to be killed if you go now, they're at a totally different level from you, I just managed to get you away from them," Jiraiya explained

"Then, are we just going to keep running away? Are we supposed to be living in fear?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut your mouth for a second! You are weak" Jiraiya yelled back at Naruto, shook in anger with his words, but didn't deny.

"Jiraiya-san is right, if we choose battles way out of our league, we'll only end up doing more harm to those we are trying to protect Naruto," Misaki said gently sitting Sasuke up, as she stood and walked towards Naruto and bumped her forehead against his.

Jiraiya watched as Misaki served as a panic blanket to Naruto, who calmed down, his anger contained.

"Sorry Guy, I thought that I had spared the boy's feeling, but I should have saved him much sooner" Jiraiya explained.

"Kakashi has also come down with the same jutsu as well, we don't know when he'll regain consciousness"

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Misaki and Naruto said in unison, the look on Guy's face saying it all.

"When my precious student was hurt, I always wished from the bottom of my heart if that person who is a medical specialist were here,"

"That's why, we're going to find her" Jiraiya said

The moon shined bright, its light seeping through the window and into the room. Kaede sat beside Kakashi, never once leaving his side as she caressed his face.

"It's been a while since I had last seen you sensei, wonder how you would react to your prodigal student" Kaede wondered out loud staring at the moon.


	11. Chapter 11 Fifth Hokage Prospect

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 11: Fifth Hokage Prospect

Guy, who was carrying Sasuke stood at the town's exit before Misaki, Naruto and Jiraiya.

"I guess this is where we part" Jiraiya said

"Be sure to find Tsunade-sama and bring her back to-"

"You bet we'll find her and bring her right away!" Naruto didn't even let Guy finish his sentence as he assured the 'handsome beast of Konoha.' Jiraiya and Misaki laughed at Naruto fondly as Guy. Misaki walked forward towards Guy and held Sasuke's dangling hands from Guy's back.

Naruto watched as Misaki held Sasuke's hand as if making a silent promise for him to get even better, nestling his broken wrist cradling it gently.

"See you soon Sasuke, Guy-sensei sorry to ask too much of you, but please take care of Sasuke for me" Misaki said and Guy nodded, with a thumbs up.

"Naruto, Misaki, I like kids with guts like you, so I'm going to give this to you" Guy said pulling out two very green tracksuits, the same ones he was wearing from his pockets, to the wonder of the two young shinobi.

"This made Lee stronger, now I am giving this awesome gift to you too" Guy said letting the wind blow on the tracksuit.

"Their breathable wick suit and perfectly designed for free movement all in a beautiful stylish package. Before long you'll be wanting to wear them all the time like Lee, of course, I have a thing from them too" Guy, continued to brag leaving Naruto astonished and Misaki embarrassed.

"WOOWWW!" Naruto said taking his, whilst Misaki just gave a small smile and a sincere thank you. It was a gift, and even if it meant little to the receiver, the fact that it meant a lot to the one who gave it makes it all the more precious, but Misaki had been wondering why Guy would bring a track suit with him, more than anything else.

The three of them continued their journey silently which was quite an achievement considering Naruto is with them. Jiraiya had been walking ahead of them as Misaki and Naruto walked side by side. Misaki held her right hand, where the necklace Itachi had given her years ago had no resided, under the fingerless gloves she wore constantly. She had been pondering to remove it and finally dispose of it, but even after what happened, with Naurto's life being threatened and Sasuke being placed under Tsukiyomi, Misaki can't bring herself to part with the only remind she has left of Itachi.

' _I still believe in your vision, even if you don't believe in it anymore!'_ Misaki's words replayed in her head over and over again, and it had been sincere, no matter how deep Itachi had sunk, Misaki believed in his vision of a peaceful shinobi world, one she wanted to realize with him, even if they both had to stand on the opposite sides of the spectrum to achieve it.

While walking to the next town, Naruto suddenly halted, making Misaki and Jiraiya turn around to see check what was wrong.

"Ero-sennin, why are they after me?" Naruto finally asked the question he had been wanting to utter since the moment he actually knew the fact, it surprised Misaki that he didn't ask right away.

"They're not after you, they're after what's inside of you," Jiraiya revealed.

"What the hell is inside me anyway?" Naruto said rubbing his palm on the place where the seal is placed in his stomach.

"It's the horrible demon that attacked Konoha right, and was dreaded by all, so why do they want it so much?"

"Indeed the nine tailed demon that appears at each crucial juncture throughout the ages, destroying everything in its path and people feared it like an act of nature, the reason why they would want such thing for such purpose I honestly can't quite say." Jiraiya entailed.

"But to wield such massive power and have it focus on one specific purpose gives it direction, making it all the more dangerous and all the more effective, whatever they cause maybe" Misaki mused out loud making Jiraiya frown at the small child. She had made up a simple and the most probable conclusion with just a few statements, definitely a testament on her heritage.

"now that the nine tailed fox is sealed up inside of you, they might be thinking they want that power in their control, it might be harsh to know that those kinds of ninjas are after you right not, but don't you worry, I'm going to protect you"

"Then there's nothing to do but to hurry up and get stronger, I have to!" Naruto said in unison, his anxiety already nowhere to be detected.

"Okay, let's hurry up and find this Tsunade person, have her heal Sasuke then immediately resume training!" Naruto gutsily yelled whether if it was a newfound determination or his own determination, Misaki wasn't sure anymore, all she knows is that Naruto will keep the will of fire burning in him, no matter what the cost. Misaki watched as he resumed to walk ahead of them leaving Misaki to walk beside Jiraiya.

"I never told you, but Naruto doesn't do well, under anyone's protection." Misaki smiled at Jiraiya, making Jiraiya smile at the nostalgic duo.

' _They grew up quite fascinating,'_ Jiraiya thought as he looked up to the skies.

"This beautiful lady you want to research on, is it this Tsunade person?" Naruto pondered as they neared the next town.

"Huh, that's surprisingly sharp coming from you, so what about it?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"She's a part of the Sannin thing like you right, ero-sennin?" Naruto continued and Jiraiya simple agreed upon his question.

"Then how old is she?"

"My age" Jiraiya said with a thumbs up, and it didn't take a mind reading jutsu like the one from the Yamanaka clan to know that Naruto's mind was instantly littered with old ladies from then on. On the way Naurto asked about Tsunade so much, that Misaki remembered where she had heard that name from before. That the name Kaede would matter every time she was about to give up or if she had failed on something and had no will to get back up. It was always, 'Damn it what would Tsunade-sensei say or Tsunade-sensei would be laughing at me right now' Misaki had always thought it was some sort of religious teacher or a monk, or a Shinto priestess the way Kaede reverenced the name.

Misaki had no idea that she was a ninja, nor did she ever connected that the Tsunade-sensei Kaede muttered about is the same legendary Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin, or according to Jiraiya, gambling wise, the legendary sitting duck, known for gambling and losing, quite hot on the money lenders and uses a special type of jutsu to look in many different stages in her life as a way to evade money lenders or to simply not look old.

"Oh, that's quite impressive, I wonder how she manages it?" Misaki wondered.

"This is not time to be impressed, how do you propose we find her?" Naruto yelled in frustration, already this was proving to be difficult for him, especially when all he had on his mind was an old lady about Jiraiya's age, Naruto was already beginning to think of the time they will waste in looking for Tsunade.

"It wouldn't be a waste of time, because we'll take this time of searching and traveling as a time to make you strong, a time for training" Jiraiya said and that got Naruto pumped up so much that he placed his bag down and took out the track suit that Guy had given them.

"No, no, I won't be seen walking next to someone like that" Jiraiya said, trying to talk Naruto out of wearing the very green tracksuit.

Guy had arrived at the hospital where Kaede had arranged Kakashi to be transferred. Physically nothing was wrong with him, but if he doesn't wake up ingest sustenance, then his mental wound would be just one of two problems, but just as it had been from day one, Kaede had yet to leave the unconscious Kakashi's side, morning, noon and night, Kaede stood beside Kakashi.

The same vision Guy encountered the moment he returned with Sasuke on his back.

"Sasuke!" Kaede said rushing to take the unmoving boy from Guy and setting him on the empty bed just beside Kakashi's.

"What happened Guy?" Kaede asked as she quickly and skillfully removed Sasuke's clothing to assess the damage.

"They had an encounter with Itachi and Kisame, Itachi trashed Sasuke before putting him under the same genjutsu he used on Itachi" Guy explained and he saw Kaede freeze for a split second, before resuming cleaning Sasuke.

"And Naruto and Misaki?" Kaede asked beginning touching Sasuke's bare torso as her hands glowed a unique shade of purple chakra.

"Guy-san" Medical nin entered the room only to stop to see Kaede tending to Sasuke's wounds, it was an unorthodox method as Kaede used a unique purple chakra deviating from the usual green medical ones, but the evidence cannot be doubted, Sasuke's wounds have already visibly healed, but the main problem still remained, and that problem remained beyond Kaede's touch.

"Damn it!" Kaede yelled in frustration as she punched the next to her.

"Wow, it's my first time to be in this kind of town!" Naruto stood amazed at another different village for him.

"Down time is important, so why don't you go have fun, we'll stay here and we'll train too!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto took out his very fat wallet, that Jiraiya confiscated leaving him only a handful of money to spend on, warning him of the three shinobi taboos and not to get involved with it.

Jiraiya left his bag to Naruto and instructed him to summon a tracking toad if they needed to find him.

Naruto ran off but no before turning back at him to blow a raspberry.

"Eh, what about you Misaki, aren't you going to have fun with Naruto?" Jiraiya asked the little red head.

"I just have a question, it's been bothering me for a while" Misaki said and Jiraiya squatted in front of her to get down on her eye level and pat her head.

"What is it?"

"You were the third hokage's students along with Tsunade-san and you were both renowned sannins. We left the village before Sasuke was placed under the genjutsu and nor have any knowledge of Kakashi's predicament, but I'm guessing the search for Tsunade was the main reason, right"

"Yeah"

"So if we're searching for Tsunade for more than medical reasons, she is a prospective candidate for the position of hokage isn't she?"

"My my, your pretty sharp for your age" Jiraiya said rubbing the back of his head.

"But you were one of the legendary sannin and already a good candidate to being a hokage, so I'm guessing you turned it down" Misaki added, to this Jiraiya been immobilized. Misaki wasn't just perceptive, but she was analytical for her age, a feat only rivaled by only a handful of people.

"Ne, Jiraiya-san why did you turn it down?" Misaki said eyes wide with innocence and question. Jiraiya simply playfully pinched her cheeks and smiled.

"Well I guess the title of hokage is not really for a man like me" Jiraiya said smiling at Misaki.

"Oi Misaki, what are you doing hanging around ero-sennin for, let's go" Naruto exclaimed returning from where he had disappeared from and dragging Misaki by the wrist.

"Seriously they look just like them it's heartbreaking" Jiraiya said smiling at the two.

Naruto had dragged Misaki from one food stall to another buying to for each then eating them all, surprised that Misaki can eat just as much as he can.

Once they had spent all the 300 ryo they were only allowed by Jiraiya to spend. Together they carried squid on sticks as they walked the streets of the foreign village. There they heard Jiraiya's boisterous voice out of what looks to be a brothel, Naruto entered without really knowing the nature of the place as Misaki decided to stay outside and wait for them. Laughing as Naruto attacked Jiraiya for making his frog wallet flat.

Two excessively dressed men entered the brothel next to Naruto, Misaki didn't know the particulars, just something about a suit, 100,000 ryo, a legendary chunin and a new technique before the two men were blasted outside so hard they hit and destroyed the water balloon stall in front of it.

Misaki watched in wonder as Jiraiya was given money to pay for the repair while simultaneously buying water balloons.

"Naruto, Misaki let's go training time" Jiraiya lead the two on a forest enclosure above the village as he set down the water balloons he bought. Misaki and Naruto also set down their bags before standing in front of Jiraiya ready for their training.

Jiraiya handed Naruto a balloon then explained the principles of the training of gathering chakra in their hands, then maintaining it releasing a continuous amount until the water balloon pops.

"It seems like it's going to be easier than I thought" Naruto said.

"Misaki, come on, let's catch up on sleep" Jiraiya said as he sat down on by a tree taking out a gourd of sake.

"But shouldn't I be training, too?"

"Nope this is Naruto's start, you'll be training as soon as he breaks a water balloon" Jiraiya said and Misaki sat down near Naruto and silently watched him as he trained.

After a while, taken out a book from one of her sealed scrolls and started to read as Naruto continued to train.

"WHY DOESN'T IT BREAK?!" Naruto exclaimed surprising Misaki and Jiraiya, who was already in deep sleep, gourds of sake pooled at his feet.

"Well, have you broke one yet?" Jiraiya asked still half asleep.

"Ah, well it's almost done, or how should I call it" Naruto said embarrassed.

"My it seems that I went beyond afternoon nap and went into a deep sleep"Jiraiya said covertly insulting Naruto.

Misaki watched the exchange between the two as Naruto realized that he was spinning his chakra in the wrong direction, and how the technique they were going to learn didn't need hand signs perfect to be stupid.

"This ninjutsu is passed down to us by the fourth hokage, it took him three whole years to perfect this jutsu, this jutsu is second on the six degrees of difficulty in mastering, an A-rank super high level ninjutsu. In order to learn this move, there are three steps in training first would be the water balloon breaking. There's no point in explaining anymore to someone who can't even clear the first step do the rest by yourself. Meanwhile, I'll be going back to town to gather information what are you going to do" Jiraiya said looking behind him to see Naruto looking at the water balloon in deep reverie.

"I'm not going to go back yet!" Naruto announced making Jiaraiya and Misaki smile.

"Well in that case, I should stay, someone has to keep Naruto out of danger" Misaki smiled, moving to a more comfortable position by the tree as if to express her point.

Misaki trained her with her katana as Naruto trained tirelessly day and night for three days, until on the fourth day Naruto had felt the strain on his right hand was the day that marked another success. Misaki had been in the room making the futons they had slept on the previous night and Naruto had returned from the toilet to wake up Jiraiya, whom he effectively woke up when he broke a water balloon on his face.

A feat he was willing to repeat to demonstrate to Jiraiya, he held the water balloon in his less dominant hand, and started swirl his hand on top of the balloon. Misaki felt pride swell as Naruto stood triumphantly, only Jiraiya was too sleepy and too hung over to witness it, but Misaki had no doubt in her mind that Jiraiya realized the genius of finding his own way of doing something.

Naruto explained it even further when they sat down for breakfast, amusing Misaki even more when Naruto had told the tail of watching a cat playing with a water balloon. They soon found themselves in a semi-circle position at the forest where they trained days prior.

"Now, you're going to break this!" Jiraiya said showing them a white rubber ball. Naruto had tried to use the same technique he successfully used with the water balloon. The rubber ball reacted, however it did not break.

"Next step is force, since there is no water inside, it's more difficult to imaging the rotation of chakra, therefore increasing the difficulty."

Misaki watched in silence as Naruto stared at the white rubber ball, this time Jiraiya caught her attention when he threw a water balloon at her.

"As promised, your training starts after Naruto breaks a balloon. Same principle, rotate the water violently inside the balloon until it pops." Jiraiya instructed and Misaki nodded and followed dutifully.

It had only taken a good twenty seconds for Misaki to make the balloon shake violently and another five seconds to make it pop, shocking both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Woah! Misaki you popped it you popped it!" Naruto yelled in wonder as Misaki accomplished something in seconds what he did in several days.

"Well then, I'll leave you then, I'll go back to town to gather information" Jiraiya said leaving them.

"Ah, Misaki, when you pop a balloon, come find me in town, well then later" Jiraiya said and left for town.

"Let's go" Naruto said and they both concentrated with their own rubber balls.

By night fall Misaki's rubber ball had already popped, surprising both of them.

Jiraiya had been at the brothel just a Misaki suspected he'll find her, judging from the increasing stamps attached to his body whenever he goes back to sleep, she only had to ask where she can find the source of paper then voila, Jiraiya had been there.

"Um, Jiraiya-san?" Misaki said entering the brothel with a blind fold, surprising Jiraiya and the girls he was spending time with.

"Uh, Misaki what are you doing here, and with a blindfold no less" Jiraiya asked sipping sake.

"Oh, this? My mom said when entering an establishment where in a man laughs like he is sitting on cloud nine to not enter at all, but if I was left with no choice, I enter with a blind fold" Misaki said. Jiraiya froze imagining what Kaede would put him through the moment she realizes that Misaki had to enter a brothel for him.

"Is that so hahahahaha. Well then Misaki what are you here for? Do you need something?" Jiraiya asked gleefully trying to brush away Kaede's various measured of torture.

"Um, you told me to come find you when I manage to explode a rubber ball" Misaki said facing him, as if she really knew where he was. Jiraiya was in deep though, he knew that Misaki would have no problem with the water balloon, but to accomplish the rubber ball within the day.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Misaki said completely innocent because of Kaede's protectiveness of her.

"No, I was just about to go, sorry ladies but I need to see to it that this little girl gets home" Jiraiya said making the girls go 'awwww",

Once outside, Misaki removed her blindfold and followed as Jiraiya brought her to a completely different forest on a completely different part of the village.

"Huh, where are we?" Misaki asked studying her surroundings, this part of the forest was a little more enclosed than the other one.

"Now let's see how you exploded the rubber ball" Jiraiya said as he finally stopped walking to face.

"But I don't have any rubber balls with me, I left it at Naruto" Misaki pouted, trying to feel her clothes if she had reserved a rubber ball somewhere in her clothers.

"It's no problem, just show me how you did it without the rubber ball" Jiraiya nodded towards her. Misaki's face was a mask of confusion before raising her right hand to do as she was told.

In the palm of her hand started a small gold chakra spinning faster and faster in many directions growing bigger. Jiraiya stared not at the fact that Misaki was able to perform the justu on its second stage quite well, but he focused solely on the color of Misaki's chakra as if manifested in her hands.

' _Just as I thought, she has that chakra'_ Jiraiya thought as Misaki slammed her palm on the ground creating a swirling pattern.

"Here" Jiraiya said and hander her an ordinary balloon this time.

"Huh" Misaki said as she played with the balloon in the palm of her hands.

"Now do that same thing, this time without have to pop the balloon" Jiraiya instructed.

"You mean like concentrate the chakra?" Misaki inquired and Jiraiya gave him a thumbs up. Misaki held the balloon and started to focus and mold chakra in her hands. The balloon moved several times until it popped.

"Do it again until the balloon doesn't pop anymore" Jiraiya said handing her several balloons to air herself and use for her training.

After two days, Misaki had already mastered the rasengan.

"Okay, let's see what you have so far" Jiraiya said creating a rasengan, the natural color of blue with Misaki following creating hers that was a unique but familiar shade of gold.

"Ready?" Jiraiya asked as they stood facing each other. Misaki merely nodded and they charged at each other clashing two versions of rasengan.

Once the debris and smoke had settled, Jiraiya's rasengan had been defeated by Misaki's still active one, that simply disappeared by her slow deactivation. Jiraiya had been expecting this outcome for a chakra to come against that kind of chakra, but still the result are still quite surprising.

' _she has the power to use that'_

"Hahahahaha! As expected for a child prodigy, now how good are you with sealing techniques?" Jiraiya asked, making Misaki confused again.

"Well I did well I guess, I used it a lot to pack up some stuff, it came really useful when travelling" Misaki mused, and Jiraiya had to laugh, Misaki had only been using seals for simple things, not knowing that a lot of people struggle with it, like it came normally to her.

"Here, I want you to study this for me and see what you can do" Jiraiya said handing her a scroll with a swirling sigil, similar to what the jonins wear on their jackets and to Naruto's clothes.

"Well, see you, I'm going to hear back down town to gather some data" Jiraiya said leaving Misaki to her own devices, if what Kakashi said was true about learning the fourth hokage's transportation technique and make it her own, she would have no problem with the scroll Jiraiya had given her.

Misaki watched in query as Jiraiya left, leaving her with a scroll to study, curious, Misaki opened her scroll.

"Let's see, Adamantine Sealing" Misaki muttered out loud and took her time to study the technique.

Three weeks later Jiraiya didn't hear so much as anything from the two kids, wondering what could have been with the two of them. Naruto was an expected one, but Misaki, Misaki had been without utterance since the scroll was given to her.

"Speak of the Devil" Jiraiya said seeing Misaki strolling around food stalls, with food in her hands.

"Misaki-chan," Misaki turned to the sound of her name to see the big white haired sannin waving as he approached her.

"Jiraiya-san, it's so rare to see you during the day since you're so busy gathering information" Misaki smiled sweetly, but the statement was thick, almost drowning with sarcasm.

"Ah, is that so? Where are you off to?" asked following the little girl with the long red hair.

"How have you been with the scroll I gave you?" Jiraiya asked and Misaki stopped looking solemnly.

"It's going okay, but I don't think I'm at the level where in I am confident to use it" Misaki answered and continued walking to Naruto's training forest, where she found Naruto laying down with a blank gaze on his face.

"Neh, Naruto are you spacing off again?" Naruto's view of the skies was blocked by long red hair, so long that the tips touched his face.

"Misaki! What are you doing here? Are you done with your training?" Naruto said quickly sitting up.

"Nope, I just came here to see if you wanted to eat something, you've been here day and night" Misaki explained as she offered Naruto half of the many food she had bought. Once finished, Misaki allowed Naruto to rest for a while.

"Hey Naruto, what were you thinking just now?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, back in the academy, to teach us to focus, Iruka-sensei would place leaves on our forehead and use if to concentrate with chakra, he said that was where the hitae-ate originated from, back then I thought it was stupid, only now I realize I was the stupid one" Naruto told her laughing at himself, making Misaki laugh as well.

"Here" Misaki said taking out a brush pen, whilst asking for Naruto's palm, where Jiraiya had drawn a small swirling target on it. Misaki added a few strokes and when Naruto had taken his hand back, he realized that Misaki had drew the Konoha symbol.

"Okay" Naruto yelled standing up, grabbing a rubber ball and concentrated. He concentrated on the rubber ball so long, that when it popped, it exploded so hard, it sent both of them flying backwards.

"It broke" Naruto muttered as his body shook with a exhaustion and being dragged by the explosion.

"That's good, the second steps seems complete"

"Hurry, the third step" Naruto insisted, but when Misaki finally stood from her landing place from the explosion, it was evident that Naruto was in no shape to continue with the third step.

"That will come later, we have to see Tsunade now"Jiraiya declared.

The day they were going to leave to the town where Tsunade was, it seems the traveling companions have switched place. Naruto had been the one in a bad mood and Jiraiya was in really great mood.

"Why are you such in a bad mood?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because I was in the middle of training!" Naruto whined and to ease his irritation, Jiraiya had demonstrated the third phase to Naruto.

As the two discussed the third step, Misaki had been deep in thought. It had been a while since they separated from Sasuke, at this rate, Kakashi and Sasuke are probably at the hospital, since they cannot wake up to eat, their bodies will deteriorate, besides Sasuke had sustained a lot of physical injury that day, her only resolve was Kaede was there to watch over the two, then there was Kazuzhiko and Akihiko.

"Oi, Misaki are you listening? We're going" Naruto said dragging the girl who was a hundred miles away.

"Sorry sorry" Misaki muttered as she was dragged down by the loud nina.

On the way to the said town where the said female sannin was at, Naruto has been popping several balloons trying to not get the balloon to pop, contradicting everything he has been doing for the past few weeks. It made no and complete sense altogether.

"Um, Jiraiya-san, what was Tsunade like?"

"Well, Tsunade is impatient and short-tempered, much like your mom" Jiraiya froze at his own slip of the tongue, slowly turning his head to watch Misaki, with his experience with the girl, had been quick to catch on things and put them together, that simple slip of the tongue would have led to an early and premature reveal.

"Yeah, mom has always been quick to light up, but since Kakashi had entered our lives, she has been a little calmer, she even packed me my bag for this trip. Usually I would have to sneak my way in between deathly traps just to exit the house" Misaki explained, Jiraiya had released a sigh, Kaede sure was a short fuse, and being a mother to Misaki, Kaede had molded her scary attitude with fierce protectiveness, a scary combination.

Behind them Naruto had exploded another balloon and fell flat on his back.

"Hey Naruto, not time to be falling now, we have to catch up to Tsunade." Those henceforth igniting the thirteenth time they have argued that day.

When they arrived in town, Jiraiya took out a picture from his pockets and started asking if the villagers had seen her. Judging from the photo, Tsunade had been young, however, Misaki knew that Tsunade had been missing for a few years and the clothing she wore in the picture was from a different era. That put together, Jiraiya had had that picture a long time ago, but why would a womanizer like Jiraiya would have a picture of a woman he knew in pristine condition for so long.

The answer would have been more complicated, but Misaki's guess was Tsunade was the love of his life, but he got rejected, so he brushed it off with womanizing.

They had entered gambling house from gambling house, with Naruto winning every time he tries out something when he was too bored to wait for Jiraiya, fattening up his flattened frog wallet, much to Jiraiya's speculation.

The three of them stood at and stared down at a tall castle, or what was left if the said tall castle had been standing up.

"What the heck happened here?" Naruto asked.

"Snakes, giant snakes, I recognize the pattern, from that time at the chunin exams" Misaki pointing to the ground.

"Let's hurry!" Jiraiya said running on the roof followed by his apprentices.

Night had fallen, they had found another wall broken but still no sign of Tsunade.

"Let's dine here" Jiraiya said and entered another establishment as Misaki simultaneously blindfolded her eyes, as per instruction of her mother.

"AH! Isn't this a pub?! AH! Misaki what are you doing with a blindfold?" Misaki simply said something about her mother's orders and entered the pub with Naruto.

"TSUNADE!"

"JIRAIYA?! What the hell are you doing here?" a female voice said.

Naruto insisted and removed Misaki's blindfold since there were dividers surrounding them. She sat in between Jiraiya and Naruto across Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune. Tsunade had taken out a deck of cards and handed them to Jiraiya to shuffle.

"I'll be frank with you, the village is demanding you to become the fifth hokage" Jiraiya said, making everybody pause in surprise, aside from Misaki who already had a hypothesis and Naruto who chocked in surprise.

"Who are these brats,?" Tsunade asked irritated, in the midst of Naruto yelling and flailing around.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Misaki" Jiraiya introduced, Naruto glaring at her and Misaki simply smiling as she muttered nice to meet you.

Misaki continued to eat in silence as Naruto started yelling about the new information he is currently being forced to choke on, both literally and figuratively when Jiraiya told him to simply shut up. Jiraiya explained Tsunade's credentials to being the fifth hokage that had to do with her battle prowess, medical expertise and the fact that she was the first hokage's granddaughter.

"Compare to your previous apprentice, this proves to be a mere shadow" Tsunade said comparing Naruto to the fourth hokage.

"Well, that was an unfair comparison the fourth hokage had all the traits of becoming a great ninja, brimming with talent in techniques and he had a brilliant mind, popular with the village and he was as handsome as me"

"But even the fourth hokage died quickly, risking his own life for the village, life is different from money, to easily rist it and lose it is a fool's doing, both my grandfather and great uncle, seemed to want to subdue the disturbances of war above all else, but after all they died in vain, in the midst of their dreams for the village,"

"You have changed Tsunade, I didn't know you had that thought before, but to say such thing out loud,"

"I may look young, but I'm already in my fifties, time changes people, same goes for Sarutobi-sensei, no wonder he died showing off at that old age!" Tsunade continued to entail.

"Hokage is a bother, only a fool would take it" Tsunade finished and that did it for Naruto as Misaki ducked to avoid him launch himself at Tsunade and Jiraiya to just grab him by his jacket.

"Anyone who makes fun of the old man and the fourth hokage, I don't care if you're old or a woman, I'll clobber you with my might" Naruto challenged, and to her complete surprise the renowned kunoichi took on his challenge and all of them took it outside.

Naruto was thown back by a simple flick on the forehead so strong that it left a mark on his forehead.

"Hey brat, I have to ask before you faint, why are you so passionate about the mention of Hokage?" Tsuande asked.

"Unlike you, I will inherit the title of hokage, because hokage is my dream" Naruto lurched with a prototype rasengan at the prospective fifth hokage, which was easily evaded when Tsunade broke the very road Naruto was running on, thus a continued yelling resulted in a wager that is Naruto mastered the justu in a few days, he would be given the necklace Tsunade was wearing, that she inherited from the first hokage and if Naruto loses, Gama-chan the wallet will lose weight once again.

' _However a wager's a wager right? Naruto has been quite gifted games of luck and wagers versus Tsunade who was known for losing,'_ Misaki thought mischievously as she watched the legendary kunouchi walk away.

That night Naruto entailed how he was going to start training tomorrow yelling his training plans to Misaki who was taking a bath when a knock came, revealing Shizune, who came to speak in behelf of Tsunade and how Tsunade was a completely different person before, and how Tsunade had lost everything on that day and that the present was cursed for anyone who wears it to die.

Misaki finally having finished showering, exited the room, to see Shizune standing alone in the room, as Naruto walked away.

"Shizune right?" Misaki said as she toweled and brush her long red hair.

"Yes,"

"Mom said she had a friend Shizune back then, as a matter of fact she said they were both apprentices to Tsunade-sensei, I never thought I'd actually meet you" Shizune's eyes widened.

"Kaede, Kaede is your mom?" Shizune asked.

"Uh, so I was right, with how my mom revered Tsunade-san, I don't really doubt her, however, this isn't about one thing or another anymore Shizune-san" Misaki explained as she sat on the bed.

"So please, have fate in Naruto" Misaki said, staring seriously at Shizune. When Shizune left, probably to go find her master, Misaki stared at the moon outside their window, wondering if luck would be on Naruto's side in his wager against Tsunade.

It had been a week, since Naruto had returned to the inn, and Misaki had been worried, not out of doubt against Naruto, but of the certainty that he was definitely pushing past his limits again. That night, on the eve of their fated fight, Misaki decided to check on in him and on the way, she encountered Shizune.

"Ah, Shizune-san, how have you been?" Misaki said smiling as she reached Shizune.

"Fine, I guess, how about you where are you off too?"

"Oh, I was just going to check in on Naruto, he hasn't returned from training since the night you talked to him" Misaki said like it was the most normal thing in the world, making her look in confusion as Shizune stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Naruto hasn't rested since we last talked?"

"Yeah, that idiot like to push himself way past his limits, I guess that's why I'm on my way there now" Misaki explained.

The moment they reached the clearing, Naruto had been laying on the ground amongst several broken logs and crated stones, leaving Shizune to worry and panic.

"Shizune-san, it's alright, like I said Naruto is prone to going way beyond his limit" Misaki said and placed Naruto on her back, to get back to the inn for some well-deserved rest.

"Ne, Misaki, why do you believe in Naruto so much?" Shizune asked at the little red head who was carrying the blonde.

"Hmm, I don't really know I guess I just felt it" Misaki said, and it had been true, the moment Misaki and Naruto had met, no doubt had ever crept in her heart, she always had full fate in Naruto. Once they arrive at the inn, Misaki immediately placed Naruto in bed to give him a full night's rest.

"I'll go get him something to eat Shizune-san, do you mind if you look after him for me, just for a little while" Misaki said and left the inn, encountering Tsunade as she entered the inn.

By the time, Misaki had arrived back, Shizune was knocked out cold on the ground.

"Shizune-san" Misaki said trying to shake her awake but to no avail.

"Damn, is it an attack?!" Misaki said taking out her katana and searching for signs of enemies or forced entry, as a matter of fact, there was no signs of struggle on Shizune's part.

Meaning the hit must have come from someone friendly, and she could only think of one person.

Misaki carried Shizune on her bed and stayed on watch, not leaving anything to possibility is she had been wrong about her speculation.

The next morning, when Naruto woke up, Misaki greeted him with a smile and a bunch full of food.

"Naruto, good luck on your bet today, with Tsunade-san, eat up, and wake Shizune-san for me, I just have to take care of a few things." Misaki said and bolted out of the window.

Tsunade was leaning where Orochimaru had stood a few days ago when he confronted her and practically bribed her to heal his hands.

"I was right to find you here" a voice came from above her, where she found Misaki sitting on the roof, legs dangling leisurely as she ate a box of mochi. Tsunade's eyes focused on the red head kunoichi, she didn't even hear or sense her.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you going to accept it?" Misaki asked as she jumped down to Tsunade's level.

"What do you mean?"

"Orochimaru's offer, are you going to accept it?" Misaki specified her question, making Tsunade freeze.

"How did you know about that?" she asked, fists clenching, has the child been spying at her, no she couldn't have Shizune had not said a word about it and she had been with Jiraiya the whole time.

"I didn't, however I had my speculations for a few days now. On the day we found you, you had muttered about seeing Orochimaru, during the attack on Konoha, the third hokage sacrificed his final breathe to seal away Orochimaru's use of his hands, as a medically renowned ninja, it's obvious he would find you as a solution. He can't battle you outright without his ninjutsu but he can't very well force you to his bidding, answer is that he's going to offer you something that you want, my guess is that something you lost when you changed" Misaki explained.

"Pus I know Orochimaru had been here, judging from the state of the castle and the fact that I know he is as of this moment approaching where we are standing" Misaki added, just as Orochimaru finally revealed himself.

"I'd never thought I'd see you at this kind of place, Namikaze Misaki" Orochimaru said staring at the young girl standing next to Tsunade, who was gazing at him with blank, but calculating eyes.

"So what would it be Tsunade?" turning his attention to his former comrade.

"I will heal your hands, in exchange for that keep your hands off the village" Tsunade said and to that Orochimaru laughed muttering an okay. Miskai kept a stern gaze, as Tsunade walked towards Orochimaru. There was no doubt about doubting Orochimaru's words and Misaki trusted the fact that Tsunade is a strong woman who knows this, so Misaki trusted her judgement, even as the chakra became visible in Tsunade's hands.

Misaki had barely enough time to react, using her mark on Orochimaru to deflect a kunai with her katana as Kabuto made himself known. Misaki frowned standing in front of Tsunade protectively.

"Trust a snake to never be without its tail" Misaki declared as she glared at Kabuto who stood behind Orochimaru.


	12. Chapter 12: The Reunion

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 12: Reunion

Misaki stood in front of Tsunade, sword raised, and eyes nowhere else but where Kabuto is standing, paying no attention to the exchange of words between Tsunade and Orochimaru. Orochimaru is more powerful, being one of the three legendary sannin's, the pride of Konoha during the recent great shinobi wars, but his motives albeit unclear were always on one distinguished path, that together with his hands currently sealed off rendering him the use of his arms leaves him at a current predicament.

Yakushi Kabuto on the other hand is another story. During the six days expanse of the first two phases of the Chunin exams, Yakushi Kabuto had exhibited three personas, two of which or on the clear black and white scale and the last one, the one he presented Misaki with when he thought she was the unconscious Sasuke. He had spoken words that he thought no one would ever witness, and much as Misaki wanted to pity him his Janus attitudeis dangerous, for a person to shift from motive to motive never really staying true to the faith he had presented, but true to the highest bidder, one that can help him rich his ultimate motive.

'but what is his ultimate motive?' Misaki thought, staring at the one face of the many faced ninja.

Kabuto stared at the little red head girl who managed to lure him to thinking she was Sasuke, that thought that she was able to pull off that kind of transformation enough to trick him was both notable and irritating, that and she was able to stand against Orochimaru, with ease.

Misaki had been weighing their options, even when Tsunade was at her full capacity and Orochimaru was handicapped, however with Tsunade being at an emotional compromise and the lack thereof of the other party, there was no telling what would be the outcome this rendezvous. That and there was a threat of Kabuto, who was just as quick and cunning as Orochimaru, no probably more so if Orochimaru trusts him with that persona of his. Maybe Tsunade and Orochimaru can have a stare off while she dispatched Kabuto, no doubt Shizune would have put two and two together and the rest of the party would be here at any moment, all she had to do was have Tsunade and Orochimaru stay put, that couldn't be that hard can it?

Misaki had barely registered the blonde sannin running past her and charging at the opposition with extreme prejudice, destroying and crushing everything in its wake.

"Damn it" Misaki groaned as she followed hot in their pursuit, Tsunade following wherever they directed the battlefield. Misaki didn't doubt the power of the sannin, but with her state, and the cleverness of Kabuto to hit pressure point comparable to a Hyuga.

By the time Misaki had reached the clearing, Orochimaru was standing idly by as Kabuto shook in turning from one position to the other shaking as Tsunade healed herself.

"Aren't you going to join the fight?" Orochimaru inquired the red head standing in front of him simply staring at the Kabuto and Tsunade. Misaki going against Kabuto was a clear issue, however rushing to battle between two medical nin at the height of their battle is quite dangerous.

"Medical-nins are those who use chakra for medical reasons, those who have studied and mastered blood vessel, arteries and veins, muscles, nerves and bones. They have the ability to bend these things to their will to be able to heal, I'd hate to be someone on the receiving end when a medical nin decided to use that knowledge for battle, much less than to intervene a fight between two medical-nins doing exactly that" Orochimaru smirked at Misaki's explanation, it had only taken the child a split second after arriving two leave the two to battle it out, however she kept a very watchful eye, even with that kind of conclusion, she was ready to intervene the fight.

Misaki had seen the change in Tsunade's expression when Kabuto had finally stood from his weird shaking dance on the ground and Misaki reached for her sword, lunging, ready to intervene.

"Such an interesting way of thinking" Orochimaru extended his tongue and violently choking the girl in front of him as she struggled and wriggled for dear life, until she exploded in a puff of smoke, simultaneous to a violent smoke exploding between Kabuto and Tsunade.

"You didn't really think I'd give my back to you?" Misaki said, her sword pressed tightly against the snake sannin's neck as she stood behind him.

' _Shadow clone? But when?'_ Orochimaru thought as he recounted the short event, from the moment Misaki arrived at the battlefield to the time her clone was disposed of.

"I was never really here in the first place. The moment Tsunade separated herself from me to go pursue the two of you, I cast a shadow clone jutsu to follow you and let your guard down with the relief that by being Tsunade to a battlefield outside the town, and me following close by, you'd evade Jiraiya long enough to disable her to take her and force her to heal your seal, but what I really did was rendezvous with the others and bring them faster here" Misaki explained.

On the clearing, there stood Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto, standing in between Kabuto and Tsunade, however Tsunade had pushed Jiraiya out of the way and charged at Kabuto, leading to Kabuto immobilizing her, with the use of the blood that he stabbed his hand, to pour onto her.

Misaki frowned at Kabuto's continuity of trampling over emotions, especially when it came to Naruto, whose innocence and congeniality he had used to get all that he wanted, like a parasite, taking everything and giving nothing back.

Misaki's sword pressed harder against Orochimaru's neck as she tensed up when Naruto went head on against Kabuto, a fact that Orochimaru didn't miss, much to his amusement.

"Have you ever wondered, why you felt so strongly against Naruto, how you unconsciously follow him, trusting him and putting faith in all of his judgment even without evidence. You are smart and calculative, Misaki, have you ever wondered why a genius prodigy like you would put her faith in an outcast kid like him?" Orochimaru asked her in a snake like manner, only he could pull off.

Misaki regarded his question with caution, in a battle, she didn't trust any information given to her, especially deep emotional ones, but Orochimaru's current question hit her hard, because it had not something she voiced out until she was questioned by Shizune the night before.

Seeing the reaction change from her eyes, Orochimaru decided to push his luck even further with the young kunoichi.

"Don't you ever wonder how you are almost compelled to stay in each other's presence, how being next to Naruto always felt right, no matter what the consequence or the scenario was, doesn't it bother you how your mom, cautious and protective mother hen had been too quick to accept Naruto as your friend and into your home, dangerous kid who has the nine-tailed demon fox inside of him? Or how you two share the same birthdays?" Orochimaru finished, just as Misaki retracted her katana and started an onslaught of slashes and lunges against him, which he evaded easily.

Misaki was confused and angry like she hadn't felt before, and from observations, angry and confused was never a good combination, when Orochimaru easily evaded her and lunged at her, jaws open ready to sink his teeth on to her. From what Kakashi had told her, Orochimaru had did the same thing to Sasuke, a bite that had given him the cursed mark of his. Misaki pushed her heel against his stomach, pushing them away from each other, followed by a series of summer saults and back flips until she was standing next to Jiraiya, across from Orochimaru and Kabuto on the battle field.

Jiraiya frowned as he watched Misaki narrowly evade Orochimaru's bite that would have given him the cursed mark of his, he was right all along, Orochimaru had not been targeting Uchiha Sasuke only, but also Misaki. By the looks of it, it seems that Orochimaru had discovered what Misaki was capable of and he wanted to see how that would do if mixed in with an equally powerful blood of Uchiha, in this case Sasuke's.

"Sorry I should not have lost my cool" Misaki said standing next to Jiraiya, sword by her side as her eyes never left her opponents. Naruto looked at Misaki who was unconsciously grinding her teeth and clenching her fist around the hilt of her katana. Misaki was patient, she heard Kaede even say she had the patience of a saint for putting up with her and Naruto, what could have driven Misaki to her edge so hard she even attacked a sannin with no backup plan or three or four like she always did.

"Misaki, you think you could take on the kid with glasses" Jiraiya asked, Misaki nodded silently, once again eyes on her opponent.

"Well then I'll take on Orochimaru, a sannin against a sannin, a fair trade, I am the only one who can fight him" Jiraiya explained as Naruto began to interfere that he too wanted to fight, but was immediately shut down by Jiraiya.

"Shizune, please look after Naruto and Tsunade, well then Misaki, here we go!" Jiraiya announced as he bit his hand and did a series of hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" both parties yelled at the same time. Orochimaru had summoned another humongous snake from the Ryuchi cave and Jiraiya summoned, Gamakichi? Misaki stifled a laugh, already her mood was improving with just that simple gesture, one huge mistake, even more so when Naruto made his turn to summon and summoned Gamakichi's younger brother, Gamatatsu, and just like that Misaki started laughing, unable to hold it in as Naruto continued to sulk.

"Thank you Naruto, I really needed that" Misaki said smiling as she prepared for the next attack, with Orochimaru having the snakes pounce at them, leaving smoke and debris as they cleared out. Misaki had jumped from where she was standing and landed on her knees on top of the snake, simultaneously stabbing the snake with her katana and dragging it along its skin as long as she can before she jumped up when Jiraiya set a earth technique under the snake, creating a swamp to immobilize.

Misaki then jumped from the debris to debris where she had sent a flying kick on Kabuto's face before he could even reach Tsunade and Shizune.

"Misaki-chan!" Shizune exclaimed in surprise as Misaki landed in front of them, standing between them and Kabuto.

"Sorry, but you can't go beyond this point" Misaki declared as she stood defiantly against him.

"I was wondering when are we going to pick up where we left off, I guess, now's as good as any place to start" Kabuto said and used his charka scalpel which Misaki evaded with ease as she attacked him equally with her katana.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed, he was barely catching up to Misaki's movements who was evading him perfectly. After having watched his fight with Tsunade, she had been extra careful not to even so much as go near his hands, and Kabuto had no doubt in his mind that she wasn't even at her optimum strength.

"Tche, is she trying to insult me?" Kabuto grunted and lunged at her with his scalpel chakra, an attack he hoped she would evade, and disappoint, she did not. Kabuto used this opportunity to bury himself on the ground, leaving Misaki worried when and where he would spring back up.

Only Kabuto didn't spring back up for her, he had grabbed Shizune's ankles, while breaking them as he shot up from the ground. Misaki was shocked and irritated at not having expected that ran as fast as she can as Kabuto raised his hand against an immobilized Tsunade.

Only Kabuto's attack wasn't meant for Tsunade, Kabuto smirked as Misaki ran right in his trap, in his hands, his chakra scalpel directly attacking her ever so bare neck and chest. Misaki's eyes widened as she started coughing up blood.

"Misaki!" Naruto yelled from where he was thrown by the snake as Misaki fell on her knees.

"I would have love to play a little longer with you, but as it turns out we don't really have the time" Kabuto stood menacingly above Misaki who was struggling to get back up then fainting, before proceeding to taunting Tsunade with kicks.

It's painful, was the first thing in Misaki's mind as she opened her eyes, remembering she was in the middle of a battle. She pushed herself on all fours gauging her strength before slowly pushing herself higher and higher.

"Rasengan!" Misaki turned to Naruto who had a finished rasengan in one hand and Kabuto in the other, she would have felt a surge of pride, if only she hadn't seen Kabuto form chakra in his hands and go for Naruto's chest.

"Naruto look out!" Misaki used all her strength and pushed herself to her limits, grabbing Kabuto's chakra scalpel surrounded hands and taking it in hers.

Naruto looked up as the rasengan subsided, Kabuto had been thrown back to a rock, the impact evident around them, but beneath his feeth, Misaki laid already wheezing and couching up more blood.

"MISAKI!" Naruto yelled as he knelt towards Misaki.

"To think that even as she was dying, she'd still have the strength to get a hold my hand so I won't be able to erupt the muscles around your heart" Kabuto said as Tsunade finally stood from where she sat and inspected Misaki who was cradled in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto, congratulations on completing and winning the bet. I guess Tsunade-san has to give that necklace of the first to you" Misaki wheezed in between choking and coughing up blood. Tsunade nodded solemnly and placed the necklace around Naruto's neck.

"Hey, Misaki, it's not the time to be talking about that. You're going to get better, you hear me, you're going to live" Naruto yelled tears spilling down his eyes, to his face to Misaki's bloody ones.

"Idiot, of course I'll live, I did promise to be there the day you become the hokage" Misaki wheezed smilling at Naruto, then Tsunade felt it, Misaki's heart had stopped.

"Oi Misaki, Misaki, MISAKI!" Naruto nudged Misaki awake, growing more violent with each shake that Misaki didn't answer his call.

Bright, it was so bright it was almost blinding, but with the light came the warmth, the sense of belonging.

' _Is this what heave feels like?'_ Misaki thought as she floated air. Everything felt so peaceful, so tranquil, like she didn't have to have anything to worry about. From a distance two figures approached her, she couldn't make out the figure, and they were standing in front of the light giving her difficulty to gaze upon the two figures.

However, that being said, she could make out a female with long red hair resembling hers and a man with unruly blonde hair.

"You seem so peaceful, however, your journey is just about to begin," A gentle male voice told her followed by a jovial female voice.

"Good luck Misaki, send our love to Naruto"

"Who-" Misaki had wanted to ask however, the light slowly enveloped her.

At the Konoha hospital, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see Naruto and Sakura lined up to see him, he sat up brushing off the unpleasant feeling of disappointment when he didn't see Misaki around to see him awake. Instead, Sakura had launcher herself to him, crying in relief.

Naruto had then left the room, both to give some space for the two and two bring her to Kakashi, who was in a similar condition as Sasuke, but this time, Tsunade wasted no time bewailing and scolding at Kakashi. Tsunade frowned, on both accounts of Sasuke and Kakashi's condition, they are both in physically pristine condition and someone had been so close in fully healing their minds, with a technique similar to hers, but yet so different.

After that Might Guy and Naruto had dragged her to see Bushy Brows Lee, and it had only taken Tsunade one glance to have her preliminary deduction on the child's condition.

"Hey, Naruto, do you really have the time to be spacing around?" Tsunade asked Naruto, in a pretense that she was getting irritated.

"Oh, yeah I have to visit Misaki while Kaede was busy researching, then I have to meet up with Iruka-sensei for ramen, thanks Tsunade-no-bachan, see you" Naurto said and left.

Sakura had been helping Sasuke with his release papers at the nurse's station when Naruto bumped to her.

"Naruto, what are you still doing here? You'll get scolded this is not a place to be hanging around you know!" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry, sorry I was just on my way to see Misaki" Naruto explained, his body automatically going on a defensive apologetic pose, hoping Sakura would spare him.

"Misaki, she's at the hospital?" Sakura asked surprised, if Misaki had been in the hospital in the first place, it would be very unlike her to not be there the moment Sasuke woke up. At the mention of Misaki's name, Sasuke immediately turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"I'll come too" Sasuke said, and Naruto just nodded.

"Oi Misaki, we're coming in!" Naruto announced as they opened a private room where Misaki's name was written on the door. Sakura and Sasuke stopped in their tracks, frozen at what they saw.

Misaki was lying unconscious on a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask on her face helping her breathe. It didn't take long for them to come to a conclusion; Misaki was comatosed.

"Misaki, Kaede-bachan is at the library so I'll be watching over your for today until she returns, then I'll meet Iruka-sensei at ramen's he said he wanted to see you too, but I said you were at the hospital" Naruto said standing next to Misaki's bed, talking to her as he would have when she was awake. Sasuke had been the first to move, every step as painful as the tsukiyomi he had to endure as he walked closer to Misaki's unmoving body until he was standing beside Naruto.

"Misaki" Sasuke whispered, trying to hide the pain in his voice but to no avail. To Naruto's surprise, Misaki's hands twitched the moment Misaki muttered her name.

"Ahh! Sasuke she responded to you! She only does that to Kaede-bachan and me! Tsunade-no-bachan says it's her way of letting the person know she can hear us and she wants us to know, Tsunade-no-bachan says it's very difficult for her, so we must take pride in being important to her" Naruto explained and Sasuke reached for Misaki's hands.

The moment his skin had felt hers, he remembered, he was unconscious from the Tsukiyomi, but he remembered it well, Misaki cradling him, holding him close as she cried tears pouring down her eyes and onto his face. Misaki's forehead touching his own and Misaki's touch the moment they parted ways as Guy returned him to Konoha and Jiraiya and Naruto had taken Misaki with them to look for Tsunade, the fifth Hokage.

As he held Misaki's hand, it was faint, but he felt it. Misaki was trying to squeeze his hand assuring him that she was there for him, like he was the one in the need.

"It was amazing actually, we all heard her heart stop, but then in the middle of the battle, Tsunade-bachan said her heart just restarted on its own, like her will itself brought her back to life. Since then, she has been recovering day by day, it won't be long till she wakes up now" Naruto announced.

Kaede had waited outside the room, listening to Tsunade's declarations of Lee's medical condition. After that, she didn't know why she even stayed long after the Lee kid had left, but he body didn't allow herself to move.

"How long are you going to linger there, Kaede?" a familiar voice snapped her out of her reverie, Kaede looked up to see her old, well old youthful looking sensei smirk at her.

"It's been a long time Tsunade-sensei, Shizu-chan" Kaede said still unsure how she is going to deal with a meeting she would never be prepared for no matter how many times she tried. Knowing her apprentice, Tsunade didn't wait for her and simply flicked her forehead, without the strength, like she always did when Kaede was down.

"Whatever happened that night, it's for you to remember, and even without saying you used that night to get better. You've grown up quite well Kaede" Tsunade said patting her head and finally Kaede launched herself hugging her sensei.

Once Kaede had stopped crying, she hugged Shizune too, her best friend, someone she treated as her own sister.

"Enough of that!" Tsunade halted their tearful exchange.

"You were here for another thing weren't you Kaede" Tsunade said smirking at her student. Kaede looked at her with confusion before nodding, this time with confidence and determination.

"I think, we could really save Lee, and restore him back to his former glory" Kaede announced.

Several days later, on the eve of the inauguration, Kaede was returning to Misaki's room that night, medical research she had been working on day and night with Tsunade. It was hard work, but they pushed through, it was the medical nin's way.

Kaede was surprised, to see that Kakashi was leaning next to Misaki's door, reading his perverted book.

"Kakashi, I haven't seen you in a while, it's nice to see you standing up now" Kaede mocked.

"Yep, I was allowed to go the moment Tsunade-sama finished scolding at me" he said rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"That's what you get for falling short and making me so worried, Tsunade-sensei should have been –" she didn't get to finish her sentence when she felt warm lips pressed against hers. Time had seemed to stop, her heart beat faster and everything felt hotter, it was all too new, yet it had felt so right. Kaede dropped the books she was carrying and reached for the copy ninja's face, this time bare without a mask, just as she always wanted to, as she pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Sasuke was dressed in his sleeping pajamas when his soul almost left his body from shock to see Misaki sitting indian style at the foot of his bed wearing the while yukata Kaede had been dressing her since her confinement at the hospital.

Misaki smiled and walked towards him, as Sasuke watched her in shock. Is this a dream, is she a ghost, if she's a ghost that would mean-!

As if Misaki felt the storm in Sasuke's thoughts, Misaki had held his hand, and placed it on her face, letting him feel the warmth.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up" Misaki said tears on her eyes as she looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around Misaki and buried his face in her neck, feeling her body, smelling her scent, memorizing every part of her, like it would be their last moments together.

"Stay with me" Sasuke whispered against his neck.

"Of course" Misaki said hugging him back. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke had meant more than just the night, or a few nights.

Kaede once again dropped her books when she entered Misaki's hospital room with Kakashi to find the bed empty, the windows wide open and a note saying:

' _Try not to send a search party for me mom, I'm at Sasuke's place, and no Kakashi we are not doing the things people do on your books and yes mom I have read one of those books. Jiraiya-san is quite talented with writing. I'll see you guys at the inauguration tomorrow._

 _P.S Kakashi had been waiting for you outside the room the whole day, so I suggest you make use of the time that I'm not home._

 _Love, Misaki'_


	13. Chapter 13: My Mother

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 13: My mother

It had been weeks since the inauguration of the new fifth hokage, and already Konoha had evaded war by just inaugurating a strong kunoichi, the repairs in Konoha are going well, it won't be long until it's rebuilt, though not completely, but it's a big improvement already.

With Tsunade climbing up to the position of the fifth hokage, she had given Kaede a position as at the hospital as a senior trauma surgeon, a fact that no one in the hospital countered, especially after she displayed her expertise with the use of fine threads infused with chakra during Rock Lee's critical surgery. The surgery would have proven too dangerous to even consider if Kaede had not been there.

It had only been Lee's sedated body, Tsunade, Shizune and Kaede in the operating room when the surgery took place, with almost all of the doctors in Konoha present to see them try to accomplish the impossible.

And accomplish they did. Lee's chances of surviving the surgery began to dwindle the moment Tsunade cut him open, Tsunade worked fast, but nothing was comparable to how fast Kaede worked the moment Lee's chances began to hit its final course, one mistake would be a second too late, and she was seconds to early as she expertly stitched the wounds with chakra infused threads, the chakra controlling the thread simultaneously and very quickly healing the wound.

During the Lee's recovery, many doctors volunteered to examine Lee during his recovery, and what they discovered astonished them. Kaede had used chakra infused threads to stitch close the incision from the operations, but she had also released chakra strings, sewing together the damages on a cellular level, and she did it with the mere seconds she before closing the incision.

Misaki had been outside the operating room, amongst the doctors, nurses and other hospital staff, holding a bouquet of carnations; the flower specially dedicated for mothers.

"Congratulations on a job well done mom" the moment Misaki had opened her mouth, Kaede remembered that it had all been a lie, she wasn't Misaki's mother, a childlike Misaki deserved better parents, she deserved them and all Misaki had was her, someone who experienced everything she had every right to call her own, the love and care of her parents.

However here she was, a looking every bit as a proud daughter would look like, and it multiplied the guild that was ebbing her heart away.

Misaki was at the training grounds, practicing her kenjutsu once again as Akihiko and Kazuhiko went on a mission with just the two of them. To say that she was bored was beyond truth since she woke up from her slumber, Kaede and Kakashi had been spending way too much time together, and when she teases them, there would always be a series of denials, but these days, they just ignored her.

"Don't tell me could it be!" Misaki mused out loud as she sat up from where she was laying on the ground, well she did mention they use the time she spent the night at Sasuke's, but she never thought that they'd use it too well.

"Misaki, is that you?" Sakura's voice snapped her from counting how many siblings she could have in the next few years.

"Oh, Sakura, how are you?" Misaki smiled at Sakura cheerfully as the pink haired girl stared at her. The exchange at the hospital when Misaki had been deep in her comatose still evident in the girl's mind. When they were younger, before the Uchiha tragedy, Misaki and Sasuke was inseparable and she remembered girls from the play pen, including her would always be jealous whenever Misaki walks by. To her young mind, Misaki was the rich child who always dressed like a princess. Misaki's hair that she had always worn long had been the mother of the 'Sasuke likes girls with long hair' craze, and so every girl of their age started letting their hair grow out.

Then when Misaki advanced a few classes ahead, Sakura remembered feeling relief, relief that she'd get a chance to spend time with Sasuke more than Misaki, then they slowly started drifting apart until one day, the two of them would just pass by the streets with Sasuke looking as if he doesn't know her and Misaki just staring at his retreating form. Since then she had been more bolder with approaching Sasuke, with Misaki out of the picture, she could really have a chance at Sasuke, and her being in Team 7 with Sasuke was like a divine providence for her.

Sakura later came to realize that Misaki was never out of the picture, as a matter of fact, Sasuke had buried Misaki deep inside him, so deep that she manifests his thoughts at his most vulnerable, and Misaki's response to Sasuke during her comatose period shows that she reciprocated the notion just as well.

"Sakura, Sakura-oi, are you okay, could it be, you're under a genjutsu?" Misaki said waving her hands in front of Sakura's unmoving and blank stare at her.

"Oh, it's Sasuke!"

"Where where!" Sakura finally snapped out of her thoughts to see where Sasuke had been.

"Just kidding, my I thought for a moment that you were caught in some kind of elaborate jutsu" Misaki laughed rubbing her head. Sakura clenched her hands at having been caught off guard by the very person she had been thinking of.

"Misaki, um, do you mind, if I spar with you?" Sakura blurted out, astonishing Misaki that she had stopped laughing just to comprehend what Sakura had requested of her.

"Spar? Are you sure about that?" Misaki asked, not really sure why she suddenly asked that of her.

"Um, Sasuke and Naruto are sparring together, so I thought, I might as well with a fellow kunoichi" Sakure said, Misaki noticing the abnormally high, well higher than usual pitch of her voice. However, the determination in Sakura's eyes touched Misaki and she smiled, putting down her sword all the while smiling at her fellow kunoichi.

"I don't see why not" Misaki said tying her hair that she had let loose when she laid on the grass.

"Um, aren't you going to use your sword?" Sakura asked as Misaki walked towards the far opposite where she was standing.

"Nope" was Misaki's simple answer before she stood a few feet in front of Sakura, completely still.

"Ready when you are Sakura!" Misaki yelled waving her hands, Sakura's eyes focused harder on Misaki as she sent a rain of kunai and shurinken at the red head, who dodged the blades with ease. Sakura grabbed a kunai from her pouch and lunged at Misaki with an intent to strike, but Misaki simply side stepped and pressed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, using it as a support to do a one hand flip, above her then kicking Sakura's feet from right under her, followed by a series of back flips, landing gracefully a few feet from Sakura.

Sakura stared at the ground, it hadn't even been a full minute and Misaki already had her on the ground. She looked up to see Misaki staring at her, regarding her. Sakura gritted her teeth as she stood up, running at Misaki, disposing of her kunai and favoring her fists and feet. Misaki ducked, side stepped and turned around Sakura's attacks swiftly, they went on for a while until Misaki noticed Kakashi and Kaede standing by each other's side as they watched the fight, their eyes clear with disappointment.

Sakura used Misaki's moment of distraction and buried her fist in Misaki's face, pushing her back. Misaki stared at the ground shocked, before her face slowly contorted, and for a moment Sakura thought she was a goner for making Misaki angry, but instead Misaki smiled at her apologetically and bowed.

"I'm sorry, I guess I deserved that, if you'll excuse me it's time for my training." Misaki apologized grabbing her sword from where she left it on the ground, then ran off to the blonde woman beside Kakashi. Sakura stared at the fist that landed on Misaki's face, she did it, she was catching up she managed to land a hit on Misaki.

Misaki approached her mother embarrassed with her current actions, she knew Kaede didn't tolerate that kind of action, and so did Kakashi.

"I know, I was wrong for making Sakura think that way and I'm sorry" Misaki bowed sincerely. Kaede observed Misaki's bowed form then to Sakura who was staring at her fist in pride, she slowly turned to Kakashi and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then, I'm cooking" Kakashi announced, turning Misaki's glum mood turn 180 degrees.

"Really?!" Misaki's eyes practically sparkled as a vein popped on Kaede's forehead, leading her to bury her fist on the child's head and dragging her away.

"You still have to train, come one we're wasting time her, we have lots to do, I'm going to push your training as hard as Tsunade-sensei pushed me" Kaede said in a foul mood as she dragged an obedient at tearful Misaki.

Kakashi only rubbed his head, smiling nervously, as he watched Kaede dragged Misaki. As soon as their gone, Kakashi's face reverted back to his normal lazy look, and approached Sakura.

"Sakura, I saw you spar with Misaki today" he greeted, raising a hand as a half salute half wave.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled, the pride with her recent endeavor clear from her face.

"Sakura, do you know why Misaki apologized?" Kakashi asked the pink haired girl. Kakashi watched her happy face turn to confused face as she remembered the moments before Misaki retreated from their fight. It was weird, Sakura had been the one to hit her face, but she had been the one to apologize.

"Think about it, think about Misaki's movements before, during and after the fight" Kakashi instructed and Sakura closed her eyes, replaying their encounter in her mind. Misaki had removed her swords and laid it on the ground, after Misaki had sent her on her to the ground after using her shoulder as support to backflip then kicked her legs from under her, then after that it had been Sakura trying to hit her and missing, except that time where Misaki had stared to her side for a few moments, giving her an open window to hit her face.

Sakura kept replaying the scenario over and over again in quick succession until she realized it; one of Misaki's strongest points was kenjutsu, but she had relinquished the use of her katana, already giving Sakura a handicap. After the time Misaki kicked her legs from right under her, it had been her consecutively trying to hit her over and over again, she wasn't doing anything but evading her, she wasn't even trying to attack her. The impact of realization immediately flooded Sakura's features.

All the while Misaki had been going easy on her, Sakura stared at the ground. Kakashi ruffled his student's hair gently.

"Don't fret Sakura, Misaki had been training hard all her life, she didn't just became that good, she worked for it, tell you what if you work just as hard I think you'd probably be able to catch up" Kakashi said and Sakura raised her head to her sensei.

"Really"

"Um" Kakashi said nodding, although, he himself is seriously doubting his answer. Misaki had been a force of nature itself, she was hard working as she was a genius, continuously proving herself the genius of the new shinobi generation.

Kakashi had finished cooking and had already set the table when Kaede arrived home, followed by Misaki who was in tears and her soul barely clinging to her bodily form.

"Oh, dinner's ready, I can get used to this Kakashi" Kaede said immediately sitting down next to him as Misaki walked, no staggered to the table. Kaede had not been joking when she said she was going to be as hard to Misaki as Tsunade had been on her.

Kakashi quietly observed Kaede, on the surface, she had been acting as if she was doing just fine and nothing has changed, however she had been slaving herself to her own guilt. Misaki was an honest child who told her mom, and by extension him about everything, as a matter of fact she even considered Misaki as too honest. To Kaede, Misaki hid nothing and revealed everything, which was completely contradicted by Kaede, who hid everything and revealed nothing to Misaki. It had been fine till Kaede decided to follow her heart to go see Tsunade that day. From there, everything happened so fast and so natural for Kaede that she didn't realize that she had unfairly plunged Misaki to a side of her that she never really admitted to Misaki.

"Oh, would you look at the time, I guess I'll turn in for the night" Kakashi said cheerfully said, making Kaede glare at him, for abandoning her. The mother and child watched as Kakashi headed out of their house silently and curiously, the other glaring murderously.

"I'm surprised he even still has a home, I'd get rid of it if I was him, he never uses it anyway, right mom?" Misaki said teasingly, looking at Kaede with mischievous eyes. Instead of Kaede's deathly glare, Misaki saw Kaede, staring at her hands as she twiddled them.

"Are you okay mom?"

"Yeah, it's nothing, why don't you go to bed early, I'll take care of things here" Kaede said smiling cheerfully at Misaki, perhaps too cheerfully. Misaki stood and did as she was told, unable to brush the feeling that her mother was hiding something from her, but no matter what she trusted Kaede with more than her life, so she decided to just ignore it.

"Yes, let's do it again" Naruto yelled pushing himself up from the ground, whilst Misaki regarded his form silently, he's clothes was already worn and dirty, but still he'd like to see how far his rasengan can go against his.

"Here I go!" Naruto announced and starting forming his usual blue rasengan, as compared to Misaki's gold rasengan, once satisfied with the size of their rasengans, they had lunged at each other, with no other motive than to let their rasengan hit each other.

Sasuke had been walking towards the training ground when she saw Misaki and Naruto going at each other. His eyes focused on their chose weapons, chakra collected on their hands, so concentrated that it was visible to the naked eye in the form of fast and violent moving swirls inside a small sphere.

' _Is this the new technique Naruto said he was going to show?'_ Sasuke watched as two orbs one golden and one the normal color blue of a materializing chakra. It collided to strong that the moment the two met, debris and smoke filled the area.

Once settled, Sasuke saw the damage their jutsu had created, the ground had a crater at where the two had met. Naruto's justu had already been spend, but Misaki's still swirled strong until she herself got rid of it.

"Damn! I still lost!" Naruto groaned out loud and Misaki smiled.

"You did, but you are improving, look at that" Misaki said pointing at the crater, which had been bigger compared to the other craters Sasuke suspected had been the result of their earlier clashes.

"Oh, Sasuke" said, surprised to see Sasuke.

"Oh, is it that time already, sorry Naruto, Sasuke asked me to accompany him to buy some supplies, plus he does need to go grocery shopping," Misaki said.

' _Sasuke asked help from Misaki!_ Naruto thought as he stared at Sasuke suspiciously, who just glared at him, muttering something about how idiotic he was and looking away, faint blush on his cheeks. Naruto grinned cheekily, it appears that Sasuke likes Misaki and is being shy about it. Naruto laughed mischievously as Misaki and Sasuke left him to his own devices.

' _If Sasuke like Misaki'_ Naruto formulated that if Sasuke ended up with Misaki, Sakura would be so heartbroken she would turn to him and finally see how awesome he is, then they'd be a couple, formulated with a laught.

"Yosh! Operation Sasuke Misaki is a go!" he announced and jumped from tree to tree.

Misaki and Sasuke arrived at the weapons shop where Misaki had commissioned her first sword and every sword after that before Hayate's sword was given to her. As a matter of fact, weapon's specialist and kenjutsu master Hayate had been the one to recommend the old shop to her.

"Hayate-sensei was the one who introduced me to this place" Misaki said as she browsed the stalls for weapons, whilst reminiscing back to the times Hayate brought her here, sometimes even with Yugao.

"Oh, Misaki it's been a while!" the old lady behind the counter greeted upon seeing Misaki.

"Nice to see you to Miyu-bachan"

"Oh, and who is this, is this your boyfriend Misaki?" Miyu teased at her, laughing cunningly as Misaki blushed several shades darker that her own hair.

"Miyu-ba! Sasuke's –"before Misaki could finish, Sasuke had approached the counter and placed a couple of equipment.

"I'm going to purchase this" Sasuke said and Miyu wrapped the package quickly, both parties ignoring the red faced Misaki. After the purchase had been completed, Sasuke grabbed the package, then grabbed Misaki's hands, head hung low as he dragged her out of the shop, with Miyu's laugh echoing as they left the establishment.

"There they are, is everybody in position?" Naruto said on the microphone on his neck, affirmative answers heard from his ear piece as he hid, watching Sasuke drag Misaki through the streets.

Sasuke and Misaki stopped by the vegetable stand to grab some groceries. Misaki had been buys comparing which are riper and which would last on the fridge longer when a bunch of running children pushed her forward, she braced herself, already prepared how she was going to break her fall, but Sasuke had already caught her in his arms mid fall.

Both of their eyes were wide with shock on what just happened, their bodies pressed against each other, with Sasuke's arms around her, and Misaki's palms on his chest. It wasn't the first time that they hugged, but either way, both blushed furiously.

"Yosh, first phase get them close together of the operation success" Naruto said as Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon stodd beside him.

This time, Sasuke and Misaki were at the groceries, doing some food shopping together trying to put together Sasuke needed in his house that he was forgetting.

Naruto emerged hidden under watermelons, wearing a watermelon cap to blend his presence.

"Operation to is a go, I repeat operation two is a go" Naruto whispered in his microphone excitedly earning him a disgruntled and lazy reply from the other end.

Misaki was reaching for the detergent Sasuke can use to prevent the color of his clothes from staining, when somebody behind her reached for it themselves, she turned to see…

"Kazuhiko!" Misaki smiled as Kazuhiko, with his height looked down at her before placing his arms around Misaki's shoulders.

"Yow, Sasuke" he greeted casually, raising his hand to feign salute.

Misaki couldn't see it, but Sasuke was glaring pure hate at Kazuhiko as his arm stayed on Misaki's shoulder, he gritted his teeth before looking away.

"Let's go Misaki" Sasuke said, Misaki was about to tell him they still needed a fabric softener when Sasuke simply dragged her by the hands, fuming.

"Yosh, phase two make Sasuke jealous complete" Naruto said standing next to Kazuhiko, who stared at him weirdly as he danced around the store wearing a watermelon on his head.

It was around noon when Misaki and Sasuke had managed to finish their purchases, and had deposited themselves at Sasuke's flat.

"Oh, look at the time, what would you like to eat?" Misaki said standing up as she glanced the clock, tying her hair as she walked to the groceries quickly placing everything in its proper place.

"Anything is fine" Sasuke said, trying to hide the fact that he watched Misaki worked around the kitchen.

' _It's nice, certainly feels like home'_ Sasuke thought as he watched Misaki, and for a split second, he saw Misaki older smiling at him as few heads run around the kitchen laughing as they called for 'mom and dad' making Sasuke blush, realizing he had just imagined a family with Misaki. He looked away, and hung his head low, hoping his frown would hide his thoughts earlier.

"Food's ready" Misaki said placing the food on the already set table, and together they ate, talking about training and what not.

"I heard you and Kaede had been training together" Sasuke said as they continued to eat.

"Yeah, it's been so hard mom's really a slave driver, but I think it's for a good cause, I'm learning so much from her" Misaki said, near tears as she remembered the days of training with Kaede.

"I didn't even know she was a ninja" Sasuke said, all the while looking back thinking about the times he thought of Misaki as a delicate stay at home mom.

"Me too," Misaki simply said as she took a bite of rice, making Sasuke pause.

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, mom may not look like it, but she's pretty secretive, especially about the past, so I just didn't bother to ask her. Most of the time when she's frustrated, she'd mutter something about Tsunade-sensei would be disappointed, I guess I just connected two and two the moment I met Tsunade-san" Misaki explained, biting the tip of her chopsticks as she stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

"I guess, her not saying it to me verbally is killing her, so she's been tearing herself apart these days, but with my experience with mom, her actions are way louder than words, so I'm pretty okay with her not saying anything at all" Misaki explained and Sasuke looked at her, remembering those times he had shun her away, but there she was across from him, a table of food she had cooked for them in the middle. Maybe he could say the same for himself, Misaki placed a lot of faith in those she holds dear, not caring who they are, what matters to her is that she holds you close to her heart, even if that person didn't deserve it.

The rest of the day, Misaki spent her efforts in helping Sasuke with the laundry, the cleaning and the chores what not, and before they know it, night had already fallen.

"Oh, look at the time, I guess I'll have to go home or else Kaede would have the whole Konoha manpower looking for me, see you" Misaki said standing up, and waking towards the door. To her astonishment, Sasuke too exited his flat.

"It's late, I'll walk you home" he simply said and started walking ahead of her. Misaki watched him in curiosity smiling, then running to catch up to him.

They walked slow and silent across the streets of Konoha, loving the silence and enjoying each other's presence, they even felt the dread at the pit of their stomachs when the Namikaze compound had come into sight.

At the front door, they faced each other for a while until Misaki decided to make first word.

"I guess I'll see you then Sasuke good night" Misaki had started to turn away and walk in the compound when Sasuke grabbed her arm and gave her a quick peck on the lips. It was an innocent and quick, just like Sasuke was not wasting anytime to disappear before Misaki after he had kissed her.

Misaki stood there frozen with shock as she stared at where Sasuke had been, and slowly, caressed her lips with her fingertips, as if trying to feel his lips on hers.

"Phase three Have Sasuke kiss Misaki complete" Jiraiya said as he crouched down next to Naruto behind the bushes.

"Shut up you didn't even do anything you ero-sennin!" Naruto scolded like a fan girl being interrupted while watching a block buster chick flick on the front row as Misaki had finally entered her home.

When she got to the dining area, Kaede was sitting quietly, her back ram rod straight with tense. The dining table was flooded with all her favorite food, some of them even taking days to make.

"Woah, what's the occasion?" Misaki asked sitting next to Kaede, who even sat straighter with tense, Misaki swore she could almost see Kaede's spine really go on a straight vertical with how tense she was.

"Nothing special, I just wanted to make you your favorite meals" Kaede answered as Misaki took a bite of everything.

"Oh, by the way, where is Kakashi, is he not going to join us for this" Misaki said in between bites. Unable to hold it anymore, Kaede took the food and chopsticks from Misaki's hands and moved closer sitting directly in front of her, with Misaki's hands held tightly on her own.

"Misaki, there is some things you need to know, about me and about you" Kaede began, her hands shaking around Misaki's but Misaki held her hand tighter reassuring her.

"What is it mom?" Kaede sucked in as much air she needed, she was going to say it all at once, no point in stopping now, she bowed her head slowly, her hair hiding her from Misaki.

"Misaki I haven't been completely honest with you, there are several things that I've completely left you out. Truth is I'm not really, your mother, I adopted you when you were barely a year old when you were orphaned by the attack of the nine tailed beast I wasn't always a seamstress, I was actually a ninja here at Konoha before I left. I felt such a failure when I let my teammates die and I didn't feel worthy of being a shinobi so I fled Konoha!" Kaede declared, ripping years open years of secrets, like immediately pulling duct tape from your skin.

Kaede closed her eyes, head hung low as her eyes flooded her eyes, almost ashamed to face Misaki, honest Misaki who had told her everything. Kaede's heart broke a tiny million pieces when Misaki took her hands from her grasps.

Only, she took it so she could caress Kaede's face and pressed her forehead against hers, smiling gently.

"I know, mom, I know" she said drying the tears from Kaede's cheeks.

"How, when?" Kaede asked sniffling.

"Well, the ninja part, I kinda just realized recently the moment I met Tsunade. The mom part, I guess I've known for a while now" at Miskai's last statement, Kaede's eyes grew wide, hands pulling on Misaki's collar.

"What, who told you was it Kakashi, Jiraiya who?!" Kaede asked menacingly, standing up with Misaki still in her grasp.

"Calm down, it was you actually" Misaki said and Kaede released her making her fall on the ground.

"What do you mean it was me?"!

"Well, at that time it had been nothing but a passing thought, but the day I got my period when I graduated, I was ten years old. And you lamented that I had my period to early, whilst you had yours when you were fifteen. Using basic math, it wouldn't make sense for you to have me when you were 13 or 14, when you had your period at 15." Misaki explained and Kaede slumped on the ground. Misaki took Kaede's hands in hers.

"Birth or not, you will always be my mom and I am proud to call you my mom, always." Misaki said smiling at her, Kaede merely nodded before raising her hand…

…and burying her fist on Misaki's head.

"You damn brat, making me worry for nothing" Kaede said and began to complain about how she slaved cooking all of Misaki's favorite food, whilst eating.

Misaki smiled rubbing her head, she was happy Kaede was back in her usual spirits.


	14. Chapter 14: The Land of Tea

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 14: The Land of Tea

"Oh, he kinda looks like Kakashi' Misaki said as she and Naruto looked at some pictures on the magazine.

"Eh, you mean you have seen what Kakashi's face looks like?" Naruto exclaimed outside, earning him the stink eye from everybody else who was at the bookstore.

"You mean you haven't?" Misaki asked, eyes wide with surprise. Kakashi spends a lot of his time with them especially because he is their jonin sensei.

"WHATTT?! You have seen Kakashi-sensei's face?!" Naruto said, hounding on Misaki, as she proceeded on different shelves looking for books she'd like to purchase. Throwing her questions such as why does he wear a mask, what is he hiding under the mask, if he had some sort of hideous thing under the mask, yadda yadda yadda.

"Naruto!" Misaki finally snapped, placing both her hands on the sides of Naruto's face pressing on his cheeks making him look like something resembling a fish.

"There's nothing special about Kakashi's face" Misaki said and left to go finish her day's purchase.

That was the beginning of a special mission designed by team Kakashi for team Kakashi, to see what Kakashi had underneath his ever so constant mask.

Days later, Kakashi and Misaki was at the market place, shopping for food, laundry stuff and household items needed in the Namikaze household.

"Hey, Kakashi, what kind of fruits do you think we should get today?" Misaki asked smiling as she held up a juicy looking watermelon, her smile faded when she saw a familiar orange, blue and pink figures behind Kakashi who disappeared as soon as she spotted them, making her frown, was it just her imagination?

"Uh, Misaki is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from inspecting the apples in his hands.

"It's nothing, I thought I just saw someone I know" Misaki pursed her lips in deep thought before finally brushing it off and resuming her pick with the fruits.

In the alley, not even a three meters away from them, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto pressed their backs against the walls, panting with nervousness at the possibility of them getting caught.

Naruto peeked through the corners and sighed in relief when he saw that Misaki and Kakashi had reverted their attentions back to the fruit stands.

"That was so close" he said pressing a hand on his chest, his words, calming his teammates. As silently as they can, they followed their target as it walked away from the stalls.

"Mom's planning to cook Hayashi rice tonight, so we still have to buy some beef, -" Miskai stopped talking and walking at the same time the moment Kakashi stopped walking.

"Kakashi?" Misaki's confused face stared at him, as he dropped his grocery bags and rushed to the nearby window where in rows and rows of shelves displayed books of his favored genre.

Misaki sweat dropped and looked sullenly at the dropped grocery items, her mind already thinking of the ways Kaede would physically hurt Kakashi the moment she finds out the groceries have been in this kind of situation.

Kakashi turned around and all the expression he needed to show was evident in the only visible part of his face, his right eye.

"What?! They're making a movie? I'm going to get myself an advanced ticket" Misaki looked over to the large poster, before shaking her head at Kakashi's antics.

"Kakashi, let's hurry, or else mom would both have us for dinner instead" Misaki called out, and Kakashi's attention was suddenly snapped back to her.

"Yes, yes" he muttered quickly picking up the fallen and forgotten groceries and brisk walked towards Misaki who waited for him to catch up to her before resuming her walk. Once they turned around the corner, Kakashi stopped once again and grabbed the groceries from Misaki's arms, shocking Misaki.

"You have a training schedule with Kaede today don't you?" Kakashi said smiling at Misaki, who nodded guiltily, she didn't want to admit that she was already running late for something, especially if that person she was admitting to was the famed man who was known for being late.

"Get going then, your mom might already be waiting for you" Misaki nodded then flashed away before his eyes.

' _I'm still not used to seeing anybody other than sensei use that technique'_ Kakashi thought as his three genins obliviously followed his clone.

By the time Misaki had arrived at the training grounds, Kaede was standing to an unexpected person.

"Tsunade-san er sama, I didn't know you'd be here!" Misaki said walking towards them, both older women looking at her intently, and she visibly sweated with anxiety, both women were famous on both accounts of their immense display of strength and immense display of temper.

Misaki watched with careful eyes, the two of them exchanging non-verbal conversations shared with just looks, a sensei student bond, something she too shared with Hayate, something that was simply untarnished by their time apart, apparently.

Kaede finally nodded towards Tsunade, followed by the legendary sannin looking at her, right before leaping to the air to gain momentum, fist poised ready to punch her. Misaki side rolled away from the intended target just in time to avoid a punch that would have surely ruptured her insides.

"What's going on?" Misaki asked, as Tsunade simply smirked at her with menacing eyes and continued her assault at Misaki, each attack dodged earner a crater on the ground. Misaki looked to Kaede who simply regarded her silently, showing no since of intervening nor explaining what was happening.

"Never take your eyes off of your opponent" Tsunade yelled, as she leaped to the sky and poised to give her the heavenly spear kick. Misaki back flipped out of range with only seconds before the attack landed to where she had just been standing.

Misaki landed on one knee, crouching as she observed her opponent quickly replaying every move, every technique she had used and was used against her during the previous battles. Her approach was direct physical, both proficient in taijutsu and strength department, meeting her head on would be suicidal, in close combat, evading her would be Misaki's only option, since deflecting her would only bring more harm than help. Distant techniques are probably her wisest and only option in fighting such a well-versed, war experienced, legendary kunoichi.

Tsunade charged at her once again, and Misaki leapt to the air, using the leverage from her jump to make a quick hand sign.

"Futon: rain of shuriken" Misaki said and Tsunade was attacked by a rain of seemingly invincible blades, causing smoke and debris for each time they made an impact on the ground. Misaki's eyes wandered around, blindly assessing amidst the smoke and debris, before she knew it, Tsunade emerged from the smoke unscathed with her fist drawn for a punch, and Misaki dreaded the fact that this time she won't be able to dodge.

Misaki closed her eyes as the impact of her fist landed square on her stomach, sending her a few meters away. She had to anchor in her feet and one of her hands on the ground so that she won't sustain another damage by hitting the trees behind her as she held on her stomach panting, she surely had broken something. Recovery time wasn't even an option for her the moment she saw Tsunade still going at her, Misaki side stepped to dodge her, but Tsunade had already been anticipating this move and kicked her legs from under her, making her lie on the back as Tsunade lunged her fist towards her face.

Misaki steeled herself for the impact, however, the dreaded strength never came, and she opened her eyes to see Tsunade smiling at her.

"You passed!" Tsunade said helping her up then healing the hit she received on her torso.

"Passed?" Misaki whizzed, finally feeling the actual damage Tsunade's hit had given her.

"Tsunade-sensei had been meaning to take you in as her student under my request," Kaede explained smiling at her with pride.

Misaki's face was unreadable for a few seconds, she might not have shown it, but ever since Hayate's death, Misaki would look at teams with their sensei, and it didn't take Kaede to be a mind reader to figure out what Misaki had been thinking.

For a few moments, Misaki was unable to collect her bearings, she didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say, so instead she resorted to what feels like the best and right thing to do, she launched herself on Tsunade and hugged her.

Sasuke leaned against the tree with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he was supposed to meet up with Misaki for lunch as they have been doing for the past few weeks if both of them weren't too occupied with a mission, but she was running late again, could it be a memento that she has been spending way too much time with a certain ninja famed for always being late?

"Sasuke!" Misaki said approaching Sasuke with an apologetic smile, when Tsunade told her that she would take her in as a student, Misaki didn't thought she had meant immediately on the spot. Now she finally understands where Kaede had outlined her training regimen on.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was held back at training" Misaki bowing to show the sincerity of her apologies, Sasuke just looked at her then faced the other way.

"You weren't training with Kazuhiko by any chance" he asked in a low voice, like he was afraid someone would hear it.

"Nope, I was with mom and the fifth hokage" Misaki said, not really knowing where the thought of Kazuhiko came from, since her teammate had been scarcely seen these days due to the fact that he was training under Morino Ibiki.

Sasuke hid his relief and simply started walking, Misaki following beside him. None of them mentioned the kiss from the other night, but none of them were adverse to it either, like everything else that had anything to do with the both of them, it remained unspoken and try as she might deny it, unclear. What mattered most to Misaki right now it the time she has with Sasuke, label or no label for whatever they had between them, besides they had all the time in the world for that.

Sasuke and Misaki went to the barbeque place for lunch, with Misaki doing most of the talking, with pertaining to several things, in which Sasuke just listened to fervently never showing any signs of irritation, and if Misaki was lucky, he would talk on his own accord and say a few words about the current subject, today was not that case.

The following days passed by a quick blur, with no major events occurring, except for the fact that Kakashi told her what his little team of genins were up to the day at the market.

"Sorry sorry, I guess I was the one who planted the idea in Naruto's head when I said I had seen your face" Misaki said laughing and rubbing her head at the same time, Kaede who seems to be in an eternal good mood those days laughed with Misaki as Kakashi sighed.

Today, Misaki was sitting next to Akihiko and Kazuhiko, doing what they did best together, nothing. Kazuhiko has already fallen in a light sleep next to Misaki as Akihiko told another one of his manga.

"And then and then the hero ended up with his longtime admirer instead of the girl he has always loved, I was totally not expecting that, like seriously, the guy had been loving that girl for a long time and then boom, he's suddenly in love with the other girl. What a major plot twist!" Akihiko exclaimed and Misaki laughed at his antics, he alone with everybody else in the village rarely liked something they didn't understand.

"I think it's kinda fitting, you did say that the hero was utterly rejected by the girl he had loved all his life, even after all the things he had gone through for her, protecting her, fighting for her if a man had to work that hard for just a single ounce of affection, imagine how much the guy would still fight to have the love he wanted, I think he deserves to be with someone who loved him from the start, the one who had loved him unconditionally right from the start." Misaki pondered as she stared at the skies, the a hawk passed, then passed again, until such time it was flying in circles above her, wait a minute!

"A summon!" Misaki jolted up, feeling so stupid that her mind had been so blank to even notice the bird calling out to her, of course it came by as a surprise because today had been her off, no missions no training, just a little down time. Kazuhiko sprung up in shock when Misaki quickly stood up beside him.

"What is it!" Kazuhiko said, suddenly alert, too alert, as he was crouching down a hand seal formed in his hand ready for battle.

"It's nothing big, I'm just being summoned by the fifth, I wonder what for?" Misaki answered, laughing lightly, if only anyone else outside their team knew what cool calm and collected Kazuhiko looked like when he was shocked awake.

"Oi, Kazuhiko you panicked didn't you?" Akihiko said pointing at Kazuhiko laughing uncontrollably. A popped nerve appeared on Kazuhiko's forehead and he started chasing Akihiko who was having trouble running away from him whilst laughing hard, so hard he practically had tears in her eyes.

That was the condition Misaki left them in when she flashed out of sight to the hokage's administrative building.

Whilst walking towards the room itself, Misaki bumped into Jiraiya muttering with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his hand on a throbbing slap mark on his cheek.

"Jiraiya-san!" Misaki called as their paths came closer.

"Oh, Misaki, what are you doing here?"

"I've been summoned by Tsunade-sensei"

"Sensei?" Jiraiya asked, even as Tsunade was inaugurated, Misaki's honorific of the woman had always been –san.

"Oh, she took me in as her student a few days ago" Misaki explained

"I'm surprised she took in a student so easy" Jiraiya asked wondering out loud, chin in between his point finger and thumb.

"It wasn't exactly easy" Misaki sulked, her hand unconsciously going to a part of her torso that Tsunade hit, a notion that did not go unnoticed by the famed toad sage.

"I'm surprised you still here Jiraiya-san, I would have thought you already left the village by now" Misaki asked him.

"I was just about to leave, come to think of it, do you know anything about his seal?" Jiraiya said taking out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Misaki who accepted the scroll and opened it, reading on the contents.

"Oh, this is the eight trigrams seal? Two four ones?" Misaki asked, and Jiraiya's eyes focused sharper on the girl.

"I've seen these seal, I think in one of the fourth's secret hideouts, oh come to think of it, do you know that there are a few inside the village, it's so cool he had scrolls of several techniques too, I think I've even read the rasengan at one point," Misaki told him about the several hideouts and how she found them and what she found in them, unbeknownst to her that Jiraiya wasn't listening to her, nor looking at her, instead he was looking at a figure that Misaki mirrored, without even glancing at.

"Hey, Jiraiya-san are you there?"

"Sorry, sorry, I guess I just zoned out a bit" he laughed out loud, rubbing the back of his head.

"Really, here I was talking about the awesome things your student the fourth hokage has in his hideouts and there you are zoning off" Misaki pouted.

"Hey, Misaki, why do you snoop around the fourth's stuff?" Jiraiya asked genuinely curious.

"I'm not snooping! I was just, well he was kind of my idol growing up, and being in his hideouts, reading the things he had written himself, jutsu or not, I feel like I'm getting to know him, getting closer, I think" Misaki said, her eyes hazy as she smiled a small and sincere smile as she scrolled her memories of what and how she felt every time she 'snooped' around.

Jiraiya almost melted at the sight of Misaki, a girl who never spoke of it, never even dared to think about how she really yearned for her parents, she had Kaede, but even Kaede confessed to him that she can only stretch so far. The sight tugged on his heart so much she almost wanted to tell her the truth about everything.

"Misaki-"

"MISAKI!" two voices said simultaneously, one was Jiraiya and one was Iruka's as he ran towards her.

"What are you doing? You have been summoned by the fifth moments ago!" Iruka said dragging Misaki as he apologized to Jiraiya for stealing Misaki away.

"My, that was a close call, I almost told her" Jiraiya said, it seems that fate itself had dictated that now was not the time.

"A mission, I'm so eager to do it!" Naruto said crouching down, his body shaking with excitement.

"But, Kakashi-sensei is not here yet"Sakura said looking around the vicinity, making sure that Kakashi wasn't just hiding somewhere in the room.

"No, Kakashi will not be coming today" Tsunade announced as she walked in with Shizune, who was carrying TonTon in her arms.

"Tsunade-no-bachan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't call me old!" Tsunade said as she sat down on the table.

"Um, excuse me, Hokage-sama, what do you mean that Kakashi-sensei will not be coming?" Sakura asked.

"As you three may have known, Kakashi and most of the jonins are on different missions, this time the three of you will be completing this mission with someone else" Tsunade explained and at that precise moment, Iruka opened the door behind them muttering his apologies, then walked in followed by Misaki.

"Misaki! Just in time" Tsunade said making Iruka sigh in relief, he had found the girl in a comfortable conversation with Jiraiya, who knows how long that conversation would have gone on if Iruka hadn't found Misaki.

"Huh, Misaki? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Misaki walked towards them, lining up next to Sasuke.

"I don't know myself" she said, harboring the same look of query Naruto had towards her sensei.

"As I was saying, Misaki will be your captain for this mission" Tsunade announced shocking every single person in the room.

"But, hokage-sama Misaki-san is also our age" Sakura reasoned sourly, still stingy about their last encounter.

"Misaki is already a chunin and has had experience with missions on a higher caliber, besides she is after all training as my student so don't count her out just yet" Tsunade said confident about the training regimen nodding her head whilst Misaki sweated bullets as she vividly remembered her training program the moment the word training left Tsunade's lips.

"This is a B-rank mission: You'll be escorting an important figure"

"An important figure?" Sakura repeated.

"Of course, depending on the outcome, this mission has the possibility of becoming an A-rank mission" Tsunade continued. The four young shinobi waited for her to continue in a short silence.

"And? Who are we protecting?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Don't know" Tsunade said casually.

"What do you mean you 'don't know!" Naruto butted in.

"In the neighboring nation of the land of tea, they have a dedication ceremony at the Todoroki Great Shrine once every four years, we've received a request to escort the runner, who will be participating in the race that will be held there, but an assailant attacked the messengers before they arrived here," Tsunade discussed as she read the scroll in her hands.

"An assailant?" Naruto asked.

"Um, excuse me, but I still don't understand the mission," Sakura, despite her pride of being smart admitted.

"Every element of the mission is completely detailed out down to the frequency of the contest of the client will be participating, except that the participant itself is not mentioned, I'm guessing the very reason why they didn't place the name is the very same reason why we are being hired" Misaki asked Tsunade who nodded with a smirk.

"Yes, you can get the full details directly from Boss Jirocho," Tsunade said.

"Boss Jirocho? Oh the boss from that time" Naruto said recognizing the name.

"You know him Naruto?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, we met him whilst you were recovering on our way back to Konoha" Naruto said and all of a sudden Misaki was surrounded by a dark aura of glum, just as she did every single time someone mentions that she had to be carted back to Konoha.

"I'm sorry about that" Naruto sweat dropped at the sight of Misaki, unsure how he's going to console his best friend.

The four of them have been walking for quite some time that day, going at a leisurely pace. The moment they left the village, Naruto's mouth had not stopped yapping, Sakura and Sasuke could almost praise Misaki with her patience to listen to Naruto.

"Misaki, are you sure it's alright to move at such a slow pace?" Sasuke said, it unnerved him that Misaki, someone from his age is assigned as the captain of their team for this mission, but nevertheless he trusted Misaki's wits and perception.

"Yeah, the assailant who attacked them probably thinks he had already subdued the target, however they said that a member was missing right before they were attacked. If the person we are going to escort had been one of them, then this mission itself would be over before the request had been made."

"You're thinking that this person is the same person who went missing before they were attacked?" Sasuke asked, and Misaki nodded.

"That is a possibility, though I could be wrong," Misaki said with a smile.

"Hey, Sakura are you hungry?" Naruto who was walking behind them asked.

"Well, I guess I am a little" she answered.

"Perfect timing, cause there happens to be a tea shop right there" Naruto said literally running ahead of them, at the mention of food, Misaki immediately followed after him, leaving the two to sweat drop at the gluttons.

"Having tea at the land of tea, how very fitting" Misaki said sitting next to Naruto across Sasuke while an old lady served them guess what, tea.

"Oba-chan, I'll have oshiruko" Naruto said

"I'll have some dango, what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Sasuke, whom she had purposely sat beside. Sasuke was quiet for a moment, not really knowing what to get because tea shops usually have sweet food and he didn't like sweet foods.

"He'll have some tokoroten, and I'll have some imagawayaki" Misaki said ordering for him, then the old lady told them to wait for a couple moments for their food. Sakura watched Sasuke from her peripheral, waiting if he had any qualms about Misaki ordering for him, but his reaction hasn't changed so far.

"I'm going to work hard right Misaki?" Naruto said, still excited by the fact that they received a very high ranking mission, not worrying about the mysterious nature of omitting the very person they were hired to protect.

"Naruto, don't take unnecessary action by yourself" Sakura said then someone walked by their table and stayed by their table.

"Having oshiruko on a nice day, being a shinobi sure is carefree" everyone looked at the person who spoke.

"What did you say?" Naruto said, the question sounding like a challenge more than anything else.

"Things must be very peaceful in Konoha, such dense looking bunch of guys" he said mocking the group of shinobi.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a cutie here I take back what I said" he said leaning on their table. Sakura was about to say something, when the guy in the pony tail looked over to Misaki.

"You with the red hair, I'm Morino Idate, what's your name, beautiful" he said staring at her in such manner that made Misaki uncomfortable, Sasuke was about to react against their intruder when Naruto had beat him to it.

"Don't you dare talk to Misaki in such familiar tone!" Naruto yelled, standing back and pulling back his sleeves ready to give the guy a good hit. Naruto had always, always been protective of Misaki against guys like this, however Misaki was more occupied by the thought of his name, Morino, could it possibly be just a coincidence, she was in deep thought as the guy continued to stare at her in a blatant manner.

"Oh, so it's Misaki, a fitting name, a beautiful blossom, even a chance meeting like this must have been due to karma from a previous life, why don't we talk about our future?" he said, the last phrase the only thing Misaki was able to catch on.

"Future? Oh are you by any chance a soothsayer?" she asked, her entire presence shining with innocence, making Idate fall on the ground.

"What I meant, was quitting your profession and becoming my bride" he said, his confidence, quick to recover.

"Oi, what are you doing hitting on Misaki, huh?" Naruto said about to completely lose his cool.

"It was just a joke, I hate ninjas, and if you wander around the land of tea anymore, there will be a price to pay!" he declared, and just like that Naruto bit the bullet and challenged Idate even more.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura warned.

"Ridiculous, we don't have time to waste on a hooligan!" Sasuke said, hiding the fact that he too was irritated at the guy.

"Shut up Sasuke, I'm not going to forgive the guy who-"

"Um guys, he just ran off" Misaki said, making them all look at the now empty space. Naruto started jumping in irritation, but Misaki pulled him by the jacket to sit down once she saw their food was about to be served. The old lady placed two, bills and said that the guy from earlier had her place it in their tab, making them all the more rattled, at the mention of this, Sasuke knelt to the ground and placed his ears against it, listening to the sound of footsteps.

"He has made a fool of us, I just can't sit this by let's go" he grabbed his bag and run out, followed by Sakura then Sasuke.

"My everyone seems to be in such a hurry today" the old lady said then looked to Misaki who just sat there, a cheerful smile on her face at the sight of food.

"Huh, aren't you going to join your friends?" the old lady asked as Misaki continued to eat.

"I have to, but I can't let such good food go to waste, hey, oba-san do you think you can wrap this for me, such a shame that they didn't have the time to taste it" Misaki said pointing the rest of the food.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all tried to chase Idate, but to no avail. They lost their chance the moment Idate had removed his weights and left them biting the dust. Failing to catch their target, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto decided to head to the Wasabi family home to meet with boss Jirocho and wait for Misaki there.

Only, Misaki was already there already at the audience of the head of the Wasabi family, boss Jirocho, waiting for them, and with her were the food they ordered.

"Oh, hey guys" Misaki greeted them as they stared at her in shock.

"All of you, thank you for coming" Jirocho greeted. Naruto made a very formal introduction, leading him to be lead on and shot down by Sasuke, earning a laugh from Misaki and Jirocho, as Naruto realized that he had fell exactly where Sasuke wanted him to be.

"You're same as always Naruto!" Jirocho chuckled.

"And you're looking good as always, boss Jirocho!" Naruto said casually earning him a warning from Sakura, for being so familiar.

"It's okay, boys your age should be this spunky" Jirocho said.

"Well since introductions are over, let's get to business" Sasuke asked, and thus Jirocho told them an even more expansive and detailed version of their mission, it was so lengthy that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had chosen to sit down next to Misaki.

By the end of his explanation, he bowed down to the four of them and asked them to help them win the race.

"Leave it to me!" Naruto declared, his fist in his heart to show his sincerity.

"Who do you want us to escort then?" Sasuke asked, eager to know the answer for the question he had been asking from the start.

"Really, you'll really accept this job?" Jirocho said and clapped his hand.

"Boss, you called for me" the door opened to revealing the very answer to their question, the prospect of their mission, and at the same time their target.

"Morino Idate" Misaki exclaimed in amusement, fate had just dropped a major plot twist on their hands.

Misaki was walking around town with Sasuke and Sakura, since they needed Idate to be alive until he wins the race, Misaki assigned them to shifts, with Naruto currently taking the first one. Misaki browsed tourist stall from stall, buying souvenirs for everybody back home. She bought the key chains Sakura saw, since for some reason the key chains looked like folks she knew, and of course, who would come to the land of tea without buying tea?

They were currently browsing around when a commotion broke out on the streets, involving member of the Wagarashi family, terrorizing a man.

They stepped out and watched as the poor man who had already given what he had to give, was on the ground, shaking in fear, the mean assaulting him not content on taking what they want. Misaki clenched her fist and was about to step in, when Sasuke's hand covered her clenched fist for a quick moment before stepping up to defend the man.

As subtle as their exchange had been, it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. As expected Sasuke was victorious in not only beating the other guys, but also scaring them away. In thanks, the man Sasuke rescued tried to offer him the wallet the punks wanted, but Sasuke curtly turned it down.

"Are you okay?" Misaki said helping the man up, as the owner of the shop they had just been in declared that the town needed the Wasabi family to win to free them from the Wagarashi's reign.

That night, Misaki was on her way to Idate's room for her shift, when she saw Sasuke sitting cross legged outside his room.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Misaki asked, approaching him. Sasuke stared at her, the light of the moon reflecting on her fair skin, Sasuke looked away from her and to the ground.

"I don't want you alone with him" Sasuke said lowly, lowering head face even more, hiding his face behind shadows and his own long hair.

"Thank you Sasuke" Misaki said and sat next to him, sitting in comfortable silence.

In the shadows of the night, Sakura moved from where she had been watching, walking towards the direction of their room.

Hours later, four of them, along with Idate and the rest of the town gathered at the starting line before the sun can even rise, together with fireworks commemorating the event.

"Wow, I didn't think it was going to be this big!" Naruto wondered looking around. Sakura discussed the very nature of the race to both Naruto and Sasuke, whilst Misaki was looking at every single person, trying to read their faces, amongst the crowd stood one man, who was wearing a face of amusement.

Dawn had signaled the beginning of the race and both parties began sprinting, only Idate had another path he intended to take. The four of them, although reluctantly and with no other choice followed Idate.

Misaki was the only one amongst the four of them who wasn't worried about Idate's course, to Misaki what was more worrisome was all the while before the race, there was no move made against Idate, meaning, they plan to attack him during the race. In that case, it would have been the smart thing to change courses, if that's the case.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, keep tailing Idate," Misaki said the quickly pivoted away from them. Sasuke stared at Misaki watching here disappear behind the leaves, gritting his teeth, besides the fact that he never liked watching Misaki leave, she knew what could only be the other reason Miskai was leaving the group.

However, the mission was first priority and right now Idate and Naruto have both mindlessly ran into a genjutsu, running on the edge of the mountain blindly. I had been a close call when Idate ran right off the edge, and Naruto went to jump after him as they got pulled up by both Sasuke and Sakure.

"That was a close call" Sasuke said as the two stubborn idiots resurfaced. Starting there, Idate began to listen a little more to the three of them.

A few moments later, they reached a man who had already prepared a boat that Idate was going to use to cross the seas. Only there the team they encountered during the first phase of the chunin exams, the very team that activated the double genjutsu, their attack leading to the both burning and separating from Idate.

Misaki running along the forest when she saw the smoke from the ocean, with the event on, there can only be two boats active on the sea, and one was on a completely different track. Misaki had half the mind to surrender her search for what seemed to be just her speculation but, she had to remember that these three were strong in their own right. Clenching her fist, she decided to place her faith in the three and continue her search.

In the rain, that's where she found it, the green haired man who wore the amused expression at the beginning of the race standing above a fallen Idate.

"I'm sorry boss, I couldn't keep the promise I made with you" Idate muttered closing his eyes.

"IDATE!" Misaki turned to the three running figures towards Idate, it seemed that they had made it out of their predicament easily.

The Ame-nin launched an aerial ninjutsu on the ground towards them, pushing them on it. The moment the ame-nin released senbon needles upon them, Misaki threw some of her shuriken, deflecting his attacks as she stood before them, sword drawn.

"Misaki!" Naruto said in surprise.

"Take Idate and go" Misaki said, looking over her opponent, the guy with green hair and violet eyes.

"But," Sasuke began, but Misaki didn't give him a chance to continue.

"Just go" Misaki said not even bothering to look at them. Surprisingly, it was Naruto who moved first, taking Idate's arm over his shoulder to help him up. Aoi was livid, this girl had intervened with her plans when he was so close to accomplishing his mission. He sent another series of senbon needle towards Naruto and the others but she skillfully deflected every single on with her sword.

"I'll be your opponent" Misaki said placing her sword in front of her and lunged at Aoi.

"Tche, don't make me laugh" Aoi said jumping and spinning his umbrella to release a rain of senbon needles.

"Too slow" Misaki said appearing behind him and spear kicking him to the ground. The moment Aoi hit the ground, he had already realized and accepted his mistake of underestimating the red head, but he didn't have time to waste on her now, so he quickly released a poisoned gas bomb and escaped.

Misaki stared at the ground where Aoi had been frowning when the smoke settled and he wasn't there, or anywhere to be found. Her eyes widened as he breathing became laborious, her chest tightening. Misaki fell to her knees clutching her chest, katana long forgotten beside her as she -wheezed, struggling for breath, and then very slowly passing out on the ground, under the rain.

' _Misaki!'_ voices of people she holds close in her heart called out to her, their faces looking at her, forcing her to wake up, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Akihiko, Kazuhiko, Kakashi, Kaede, Naruto, and Sasuke…

"NO!" Misaki screamed at the top of her lungs her voice barely coming out as a soft whisper, she slowly reached for her pocket and retrieved a bottle of medicine, one of the many medicines Tsunade gave her, struggling to keep moving, Misaki pressed the tablets in her mouth and forced them in her throat, struggling as the medicine took their time working.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Misaki heard Naruto scream and as quick as she can, but not as quick as she would like ran towards Naruto's voice.

"Damn it, what's going on" Misaki groaned, panting, still haven't recovering from the poison gas that entered her systems. When she got there, Naruto and Idate stood against Aoi, who was holding a sword out of lightning. Misaki frowned, recognizing the sword from books she had read before, the Second Hokage's sword, so this was the guy who stole it.

Naruto clenched his teeth, he had to defeat this guy and he had to do it fast if he was going to rescue Sasuke and Sakura. That's when he saw it, the crack the sword suffered from Sasuke's chidori attack.

"Futon: dance of blades" Misaki's voice broke through behind him, and suddenly winds gushed violently towards Aoi.

"Misaki!" Naruto called as Misaki walked towards him, weakly.

"Naruto, that justu, let's do it together" Misaki said and held out her right hand, already starting to form her gold chakra on her palms, Naruto nodded in comprehension and swirled his hands over Misaki's joining it with his very own blue, forming a unique rasengan surging with blue and gold, growing bigger, and stronger, due to the combined efforts.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, his clones launching themselves at Aoi to give them a perfect window. Distracted by the clones and Idate' efforts, Aoi turned his attention towards them.

"Now!" Misaki said and together they launched at Aoi, their combined rasengan in hand. Confident about the sword's strength, Aoi poised to deflect their rasengan with the sword, but it had been his biggest mistake.

"RASENGAN!" Misaki and Naruto yelled in unison, breaking the sword the moment the rasengan made contact. Once their feet landed on the ground, they used their legs to spring board upwards, pushing the still active rasengan on Aoi's body sending hurtling backwards beyond the cliff.

Misaki and Naruto had both been panting once the ordeal was over.

"We did it" Naruto said in between his pants and Misaki laughed fist raising towards Naruto, in which Naruto eagerly bumped his fist at.

"Oh, wait Sakura-chan" Naruto said running over the edge of the cliff, Misaki and Idate following close behind him.

"Naruto, Misaki, Idate, I'm okay, Sasuke's okay too!" Sakura announced.

"I'm going to come down and save you now!" Naruto announced but Sakura stopped him reminding him that Idate still has a race to win. Naruto was conflicted, he had a mission to accomplish, but he had his friends to save, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Misaki, who was smiling at him.

"You go with Idate, I'll get him out of there" Misaki said and Naruto nodded.

"I'll leave it to you then" he said and together along with Idate used the bridge's rope to swing themselves to the other side. Misaki watched as Naruto gathered chakra on his feet and used it to push him and Idate up towards the edge.

"Good job Naruto, now sprint and get Idate to the goal" Sakura cheered.

"I will believe it!" Naruto said and ran together with Idate. Once out of sight Misaki created a makeshift pulley, which would send Sakura and Sasuke up as a rock drops.

"Sakura, can you tie yourself to Sasuke on the swing" Misaki yelled over the edge, as the rope dropped in front of Sakura, who followed just as she was told. She tied herself and Sasuke together then tied themselves on the roof.

"It's done" Sakura yelled over the edge and Misaki pushed the huge boulder, sending Sakura and Sasuke hurtling up in a very fast pace. Once the rock had hit the ground and lost pull, Misaki herself pulled the two towards flat ground.

The moment Sakura and Sasuke was safe on the ground, Misaki launcher herself at Sakura, enclosing her in a fierce hug.

"I'm glad you're okay" Misaki said then moved to inspect the damage done to Sasuke.

"You care about him do you" Sakura finally said, what she had been wanting to ask since the chunin exams.

"Of course I do, he's my friend" Misaki said forming green chakra on her hands and placing it on Sasuke's torso.

"No, you care for him more than a friend" Sakura said with a fierce look in her eye. Misaki's eyes widened at Sakura's words, shocking her into a deep self-contemplation, her mind racing a thousand miles per hour reliving every memory she had with Sasuke, and how she felt. How her heart soared every single time he was happy or how her heart ached every time that he was down.

Sakura ' _Even she had not been aware of her own feelings'_ Sakura thought as she watched Misaki's face shift from confusion to realization, to the deep thoughtful face she had when she was trying to figure out something. Sakura clenched her left hand and pointed at Misaki with her right ones.

"If that is the case, I will definitely lose against you!" Sakura declared voice filled with resolution.

"So don't you dare try to lose purposely on me this time" Sakura said with a smile, the pink haired kunoichi pulling at her heart strings, her fist raised pointing it towards Misaki

"Yes definitely!" Misaki said smiling and bumping her fist against Sakura's.


	15. Chapter 15: Of Hearts and Aches

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 15: Of Hearts and Aches

The moment they returned to Konoha after they were picked up by Ibiki, Sasuke was immediately sent to the hospital to get treatment. According to Naruto, whilst they were on the boat, Sasuke sustained a direct damage from the second hokage's sword, making Misaki doubt that her amateur medical ninjutsu would have helped Sasuke's recuperation. Realizing that she was too close to losing Sasuke, Misaki pushed herself harder with training, especially with her medical ninjutsu.

Everyday Misaki would leave their home before sun rise to visit Sasuke at the hospital and stay there as soon as Sasuke stirred, showing signs of waking up, leaving a few reading materials for him to read, then she would go to the training grounds with Akihiko and Kazuhiko to train, at noon, she would head home and cook something for Sasuke for both lunch and dinner, then go to the hospital to drop off the food then meet up with Kaede and Tsunade to train some more, a cycle she had created for herself.

"I'm leaving, see you tonight" Misaki said running down the stairs and out the door, making Kaede frown as she watched Misaki leave to start her routine of a day.

"Good morning" Kakashi said going down the stairs as Kaede set the table for breakfast, noting that Misaki had yet again skipped breakfast, or any other meal she can pass up to train.

"Misaki?" Kakashi asked as she sat down next to Kaede who simply nodded, face shrouded with worry and concern.

"I think she is pretty shaken up with what happened with Sasuke during their previous mission, she was the assigned captain and Sasuke ended up getting gravely hurt, the guilt must have been over bearing especially since she cares too much about Sasuke" Kakashi explained.

"You're right, but this can't go on like this Kakashi, she's missing meals, I'd often find her passed out in the garden, exhausted from training. She's going down the path of self-destruction, she'll end up ruining herself, or else dead" Kaede exclaimed, tears falling down her eyes. Kakashi pulled Kaede closer to him and consoled her in silence.

Kakashi watched under the trees as Misaki faced both her teammates head on, observing her in silence. In just a few days she had lost some weight, and her eyes dark with bags, her healthy fair and glowing skin had turned into an unhealthy pale shade. Kakashi frowned recognizing these signs he knew too well, for he had experienced them as well, when he lost a team member under his watch. The guilt would be like a parasite eating at you so hard you'd feel like you are dying on the inside. Kaede was right, Misaki had already began down a self-destructive path, and he took it upon himself to pull her before she entered a somewhere past the point of no return.

Misaki panted as she stood the opposite of her teammates who were panting just as hard, if not harder as they faced against each other. Kazuhiko stared at Misaki, noting that since she returned from her mission with team Kakashi, with Sasuke gravely injured. Since then Misaki had trained harder, and not only that her attacks became fiercer, stronger, he could even note the fifth hokage's trade taijutsu on her, but at the same time Misaki's attacks had been uneven uncalculated, like she was letting her heart rule over her head.

"Misaki, a minute?" Kakashi said approaching the group, his eyebrows rising when Kazuhiko and Akihiko sighed in relief and collapsed on the ground.

"What is it Kakashi?" Misaki said approaching him as she wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand.

"You can send you friends home now, I'll train with you" Kakashi said raising his head band to reveal the sharingan. Misaki nodded with a smirk and started attacking Kakashi like she did with Kazuhiko and Akihiko, head on, however such tactic doesn't work on a seasoned fighter that Kakashi is.

"What's the matter, can't keep up" Kakashi said the moment he kicked Misaki and sent her flying backwards.

"How can you protect other if you're not even thinking straight" Kakashi said as he pulled his head band down walking towards Misaki, then crouching down at her.

"I know what you're doing Misaki, you're pushing yourself beyond your limit, with the want to protect, the path you're walking down in is unhealthy. You're not thinking straight and you're letting your emotions rule your head, and in a battle that could get everybody you care about in danger. This is not you Misaki, you don't need to lose yourself to get stronger" Kakashi said offering a hand a to Misaki, who slapped his hands in favor of wrapping her arms around Kakashi crying, with Kakashi wrapping his arms around her in return to console her. Once Misaki had settled and calmed down, Kakashi pulled her to stand up.

"Let's go" he said and started walking with Misaki catching up to him.

"Where too?" Misaki asked.

"You've been visiting Sasuke in the morning for a reason right? He has woken up for a while now yet you haven't spoken a word to him" Kakashi said, making Misaki blush in a mixture of guilt and embarrassment, it seems that Misaki had finally snapped out of it.

On the way to the hospital, they came across Team Asuma who were just about to leave the barbeque place that she and Sasuke always frequented when they eat out for lunch. What was notable about the team is that Shikamaru was wearing the Konoha standard flak jacket given to those who were promoted to chunin ranks.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" Misaki exclaimed staring at the vision of Shikamaru wearing a flak jacket.

"Pretty cool right? He was promoted chunin by the fifth hokage" Ino said bragging about his teammate.

"Yeah, it suits you Shikamaru" Misaki said smiling, making Shikamaru blush a little.

"It's actually a drag" Shikamaru said making Misaki laugh, after a few more exchange of words, Misaki and Kakashi proceeded to continue towards the hospital.

"Who would have thought that Shikamaru would be the first one promoted as chunin amongst their class, but then again, Shikamaru was very smart and had a knack for tactics and strategy" Misaki mused.

When they entered the hospital, they bumped into Kaede and Lee, who was doing very well with his therapy.

"Lee! How are you feeling?" Misaki approached Lee with a smile who was looking more cheerful by the day.

"I feel great! The power of youth finally prevailing, Kaede-san says if I continue on this path, I'd be able to return for duty in no time!" Lee said and Misaki smiled. Kaede gave Kakashi a look, in which Kakashi only nodded, making Kaede sigh in relief.

"We have to get him back to rest, we can't have him pushing himself so early" Kaede said and catered Lee to his room.

"Mom!" Misaki called her mom's attention before running towards her and engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Sorry to make you worry" Misaki said and Kaede smiled and patted her head.

"Get going don't you have someone to visit?" Kaede said smirking as she winked at Misaki, who blushed as bright as her hair.

"You're unbelievable!" Misaki stuttered then pulled Kakashi towards Sasuke's room. When they got there, they stopped in their tracks at the sight, or lack thereof. Sasuke was out of his bed and there was a broken plate and apples scattered on the ground.

The two wasted no time in looking for Sasuke, until they reached the roof, where both Sasuke and Naruto lunged at each other, their specialized justu in hand, ready for the kill, and Sakura who was running to come between the two.

"Misaki" Kakashi said and both of them rushed towards the sight before them. Misaki pushing Sakura safely out of range of the attack and Kakashi directing both their attacks away from each other and towards the hospital's water tank reserves.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Misaki asked Sakura who only nodded, still too speechless from the shock of almost dying if the two had not been stopped.

"What do you think you guys are doing on the roof of the hospital, that's going too far for just a fight you two" Kakashi said as Misaki shifter her eyes from Naruto then Sasuke. She couldn't help the creep in her spine as Sasuke smiled at the difference in the damage they had on the tanks.

"Were you going to kill Naruto Sasuke? What are you doing giving yourself over to a sense of superiority? The size of the chidori there wasn't supposed to be aimed at a comrade of the same village, why such infantile behavior" Kakashi sat on top of the tank Sasuke broke as he scolded at Sasuke who stood tall against Naruto who fiercely gazed at him.

Sasuke simple summersaulted over the hospital roof's fences and left the vicinity. Misaki jumped on top of the fence about to follow Sasuke.

"Are you sure about following him? Are you ready to face him in the kind of state he is, are you ready to accept that the person you might have cared for might already be gone?" Kakashi asked Misaki in a low voice, so low that Naruto and Sakura didn't even hear as much as a peep.

"I'll never be ready, but I will, because that's what it means to love someone unconditionally" Misaki said, her eyes bright with fiery determination and left to go after Sasuke.

Sasuke was sitting idly by a tree when wire started wrapping around him, before Kakashi revealed himself as a progenitor of his capture, who bound him so he would listen to lecture.

"Sasuke, forget about revenge. In this business, I've seen a stink of guys like you, but the final days of those who speak of revenge are never good, they're tragic. You'll only hurt yourself and agonize more than now, even if you succeed in revenge, all that will remain is emptiness." Kakashi reasoned against Sasuke, who was glaring at him the entire time.

"Shut up! What do you know? Don't talk to me as if you know"

"Calm down,"

"If you like, would you like for me to kill the most important person to you, then you'll be able to realize just how far off you are, on what you just said" Sasuke yelled at him, and all that ran in Kakashi's mind was Kaede and Misaki smiling at him as he returned home, the Namikaze household who he called home more than he called his own flat his home.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind if you tried, but I doubt you would succeed," Kakashi began thinking about the many many ways Kaede would give him a harsh but motherly punishment for pulling a stunt like that.

"but if you somehow did, I wouldn't hold on to revenge. I have lived longer than you now, most of the people I have held close have died and times were not good. I know all too well the agony of losing something. Well you and I aren't just the lucky ones, there's plenty out there I'm sure, but we're not the worst one either, both of us have already found that most important person haven't we?" Kakashi paused to watch Sasuke's expression change from anger to deep thought.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his thought drifted past his anger, his inferiority, but it went straight to the thought to his friends, the teammates, whom he relied on during missions and Misaki who he never really had to find because she was always there unconditionally.

"It's because I have lost that I understand. Chidori is a power I gave to you because you have something important, know that chidori is not a power you should use on your comrade or on revenge, and I'm sure you know what it should be used for. I gave it to you because you now have something important. Think hard about whether or not what I am saying is wrong" Kakashi said letting go of Sasuke and disappearing.

After Misaki left the hospital, she abandoned her search halfway through, her mind racing faster than light at the thought of Kakashi's words. At that time her answer had been sincere, but the reality of his words felt so heavy the moment she left. Honestly she didn't even want to accept it as reality or even as something that has the capacity to become reality.

Misaki found herself sitting on a random bench, near the village gates, her feet unconsciously leading her there as she contemplated her feelings, for Sasuke, for how he was acting like right now and the entire situation. She leaned back on the bench and stared at the night skies just as she always did, that night was a full moon.

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps growing louder as it got closer. Misaki stood as the owner of the footsteps came into sight.

It was a person prepared for travel carrying a full bag and wearing clothers fit for traveling. Misaki felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she stared at that person, this is it her worst fear coming to life as Uchiha Sasuke stood before her ready to leave the village.

Misaki couldn't even blame the darkness of the night, since the moon was so bright, it cascaded upon everything making everything vivid, she couldn't even bring herself to believe that this was not real and that her mind was playing tricks on her or that she had mistaken another traveler for Sasuke, however it was not the case, because the moon was full.

Misaki didn't know what to say, they hadn't uttered a word at each other since their mission at the Land of the Tea.

"There is no stopping you now is there?" Misaki asked in a small voice, trying so hard for her voice not to tremor.

"Yeah," Was Sasuke's only curt reply, finding it very hard to look at those brilliant blue eyes he adored so much.

"If you leave, you'll be branded as a missing nin, are you even planning on going back?" Misaki asked, her sad eyes even though disappointed laced with love, like she always had.

"Not really"

"Is that so" Misaki looked down on the tears finally rushing down on her face, she wanted to scream at him, beg him to stay by her side and never leave like he had promised back then. Misaki wanted to resort to all means possible and somehow even the impossible to make Sasuke stay, but she knew Sasuke, and she knew it would end in vain, because if she managed to convince him to stay tonight, there would just be many other nights like this, and even though it hurt, she knew she had to let him go. Sasuke was like a sword with no hilt, the more you hold on tighter, the more you'd bleed, and the harder it would be for you to hold on.

"So you're promise back then? Did those even mean anything to you?" Misaki asked, unable to hold the surge of emotions from within. She didn't want to let go, not matter how hard or how painful it got, she didn't want to.

"All empty" Sasuke's words felt more painful than any physical attack she had ever experienced put altogether and she had endured quite a lot. Despite the pain of what he was going to do, Misaki approached Sasuke, tears streaming down her cheeks, but still she adorned that loving smile she always wore.

"The next time we'll meet, we'll probably at the sharp end of each other's blade. So I'll say this before I lose the chance to, Uchiha Sasuke, I love you always" Misaki said placing her hands and on his cheeks and pressed her lips upon his in a soft chaste kiss that told Sasuke everything Misaki had wanted to convey, pain, sorrow, hate, longing, but above all else love.

Once their lips parted, Misaki pressed her forehead on his, trying to memorize every part of him, because this was good bye and both parties knew that the probability of them in this embrace will hit to a null the moment Sasuke leaves the village. Sasuke was loyal to anything that can give him power for him to take his vengeance, and Misaki was loyal to the village and her comrades.

"Good bye Sasuke" Misaki said as Sasuke looked at her in the eyes one last time before walking away.

Misaki watched as Sasuke walked farther away from her, she watched long after his figure had already into the night, and long after that. Until the moon's light had been replaced by the sun's rays Misaki stood waiting, hoping, wishful thinking that Sasuke would change his mind and return to Konoha, return to her, but reality was rarely kind on the hopeful.

"Where could she have been?" Kaede said biting her finger as she paced around Tsunade's office. It was the early hours of dawn, but already Kaede was out of her mind with worry, she had not seen Misaki since yesterday at the hospital when they bumped into each other, and that was that. She never went home, and she wasn't with Naruto, last night and Sasuke's flat had been empty. Her reverie was snapped when she heard loud snoring from the table and she slammed her foot down, creating a baby earthquake effect on the room.

"What what!" Tsunade jolted awake at the shaking of the ground, only to realize that it had been Kaede causing the tremor. A vein popped in Kaede's forehead and she slammed both hands on the table, causing it to crack.

"Tsunade-sensei! Wake up, this is serious, Misaki is missing and-" Kaede's hysterical woes paused the moment the office door opened and in walked Misaki.

A Misaki who didn't resemble anything like Misaki, her pale was skin and her eyes had deep dark bags around them, but most of all, she wore a blank and grim expression, her bright blue eyes dull.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to report a deflector"


	16. Chapter 16: This is my Promise

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 16: This, is my Promise

The moment Misaki had finished recounting the events of the previous night, Misaki immediately collapsed, shocking both Tsunade and Kaede, who rushed to her sight as soon as she hit the ground.

"Is she alright?" Kaede asked hounding Tsunade as she inspected motionless form, limp and lighter than she remembered when they were transporting her back to Konoha. Tsunade frowned, Misaki had a strong enduring body that she shared with her mother and father. As a matter of fact she had resisted a poison in her body during her mission at the Land of Tea. For Misaki to collapse, it must have been cause by collective strains that she has been experiencing. Skipping meals, training to hard, and lack of sleep, together with the emotional wreck she has been going through.

"Over fatigue, her abuse of herself has finally taken its final straw, I'm afraid there is no other cure but to rest, I'm afraid I'm going to force her body to go into a comatose to give her body a chance to fully recuperate." Tsunade said making a few hand signs then pressing the palm of her hand on Misaki's head.

Kaede watched in bathed breathe, normally, Tsunade would just place a person to a house arrest, but with everything that is currently happening, even Kaede doubted her influence on Misaki to help her get better.

"Kotetsu, Izumo" Tsunade called out and the two chunins appeared before her.

"Izumo, take Misaki to the hospital wing, Kotetsu, I want you to call someone for me" Tsunade ordered.

Kazuhiko was walking down the hospital halls hands behind his head, Ibiki had him find some documents the night prior, he didn't realize the time had passed by so fast, and before he knew it the sun was already rising in the outside world.

"Tche, such a slave driver" Kazuhiko muttered, thinking about how his sensei's was getting even more and more forceful with his training, but then again, he's been seeing the results of the training, before long, everybody had begun calling him the chamber master, forgetting his former title as the first honorable grandson, not because that people were forgetting the legacy of his grandfather, but more so for the fact that he was starting to create a name for himself.

He stopped by an open window and stared out as the sun rose in the horizon. If Misaki was there, she'd definitely pause to stare at it as it rises, saying something about savoring the simple things in life and how it would be a waste if now one stopped to watch it.

Kazuhiko frowned, Misaki had not been herself lately, she had been forcing too much on her body, and even in her training her movements were uncharacteristic of her.

"I hope she's doing alright" Kazuhiko said, and just then a whole lot of hair slapped his face making him fall flat on the ground.

"Hey, you little-" Kazuhiko stopped as he saw long red hair flowing past him as somebody carried an unmoving figure in their arms, and the unmoving figure had long red hair.

Hi froze eyes wide, he knew that hair anywhere, even if it stood in a crowd with millions and millions of people around her, he would know who that person was.

"Misaki!" he felt his whole body move on its own as she rushed after the man running who was carrying Misaki in his arms.

"Please, take care of her!" Izumo yelled, and nurses and doctors immediately started working on Misaki, placing various medical apparatus on her body in very quick succession.

"Izumo, what the hell happened to Misaki?" Kazuhiko said grabbing Izumo's wrist a little too harsh as his co-chunin passed by him at the door.

"I don't know the specific details, but Misaki collapsed in the hokgae's office, also it appears that she was reporting the deflection of Uchiha Sasuke before she collapsed" Izumo explained and Kazuhiko dropped his hands in shock.

"Sasuke deflected from the village?" Kazuhiko said, shaking with the intensity of the information relayed to him. How could he leave the village, more importantly leave Misaki, who had given him everything all the love anyone can ask for, without asking anything in return, he meant the world to Misaki.

Kazuhiko walked closed to Misaki, as the doctors filed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Tche-that damned brat" Kazuhiko said holding Misaki's hands, gritting his teeth, Misaki who gave everything she has for the people she holds close, was left behind by the very person she treasured the most.

Kaede once again paced behind Tsunade, who was on her office chairs, just sitting but thinking just as hard as Kaede. Several different things flooding their minds, but most especially centering on the topic of Uchiha Sasuke leaving the village.

They had deployed Shikamaru as a captain of his first mission earlier that day, assembling four men under his team to chase after and take Sasuke back to the village, even if it means force. It had been several hours, and no word had come from the genins that were deployed.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rushed in the hokage's office panting and sweaty.

"Shizune!" both Tsunade and Kaede exclaimed, it was very unlike Shizune to burst inside a room, let alone a hokage's office without respect.

"We encountered four Omo-nin inside our borders just outside the village, both Genma and Raido are badly injured!" Shizune said and in unison, Tsunade and Kaede's eyes snapped in each other's direction.

"Kaede, prepare a team of medical-nin and recover those genins now!" Tsunade ordered and just like that, Kaede left the room in a hurry.

"Shizune, make preparation, for any kind of injury"

Misaki's laid on the hospital bed in a deep sleep alone for quite some time now. Kazuhiko left to attend his daily training with Ibiki and Kaede was ordered to recover the team that was sent after Sasuke.

The door slid open and in walked a familiar figure, with an unrecognizable malicious aura surrounding this person.

"With everyone fussing over Sasuke, leaving you vulnerable, it would be pretty easy to fulfill my mission without having too much problem" the voice said as he forcibly tugged on the medical apparatuses attached to Misaki's body, making the machine beep wildly, alerting the hospital staff that something was wrong, but by the time they came to the room, nothing seems to be wrong, except their patient was not in her bed anymore.

After his training session with Ibiki, Kazuhiko decided to grab some lunch on the way to the hospital and eat by Misaki's bed side, to keep her company, since he heard Kaede had been assigned to recover the team of genins that left to recover Sasuke.

However, the moment he entered Misaki's room, on the bed held no Misaki.

"Damn it!" he cursed, dropping his food on the floor and running towards the opened window, starting a search for the missing girl. It was a smart thing to use Sasuke's deflection from last night and Misaki under induced comatose by Tsunade, it would have been a perfect opportunity to snatch Misaki away.

Misaki squirmed as she slowly opened her eyes, to see a white ceiling above her.

' _the hospital?"_ Misaki thought as she slowly let the sleep wash away from her eyes as before sitting up, trying to remember what had happened prior to her confinement.

' _That's right, I collapsed at the hokage's office, after reporting Sasuke's deflection' Misaki thought, her face, once again turning sullen at the mere memory of the night before._

"Oh, you're pulling off a long face again!" a loud voice, one which she had already gotten accustomed beside her and she turned to look that her suspicions were right, there Akihiko sat, with the chair backwards, his chin resting on the top of the chair's backrest.

"Aki!" Misaki exclaimed smiling at her silly teammate's antics, before her face fell back to it's former expression as she looked out the window.

"So Sasuke did leave huh" Misaki said looking at the skies, just a little while ago, she was certain it had been the sun's bright and warm rays creeping in to the room through the windows that woke her, up but as she looked to the skies this, time, nimbus clouds have formed, threatening the lands with a heavy rain, like the skies were emphasizing her with her grief.

Misaki hugged her knees closer to her body, and buried her face in her arms like she always did when she was upset, sitting in a fetal position like the child that she is.

"Hey, Aki, was I wrong?" Misaki asked, not even bothering to lift her face, hiding behind her knees.

"I'm not as brave as Sakura to voice out my own feelings, but should I have. Should I have screamed and cried and begged for Sasuke to stay in the village with me. Would he have stayed and never left like promised to if I did?" Misaki in a small sad voice, so sad that her voice almost sounded like a sad lament.

"Do you want to be with him again?" Akihiko said, his voice losing its boisterous and playful nature to a more deep and serious one. Misaki lift her eyes to stare at his and she realized it wasn't only his voice that has changed, also his expressions, his eyes, it was like looking at a long lost identical twin of Akihiko who held the opposite behavior.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked, confused more than curious at the way he was acting. Akihiko sat in front of her and let his fingers slide along Misaki's long beautiful red hair.

"What I mean, is would you have done anything be right beside him again?" Akihiko asked her.

Misaki froze, Akihiko's question having more impact on her than she thought it would have.

"Tell me Misaki, how far could you have gone for Sasuke?" Akihiko said, taking the tips of Misaki's hair and smelling it before kissing it.

Kazuhiko wasted no time in tracking Misaki, aided by the help of a tracking ninja dog, he followed in close pursuit. He had prepared himself for an intense battle, to fight to the death to get Misaki back to the hospital, back in Konoha. He had every possible scenario played out his mind and devised the best possible full proof strategy that he memorized down to the very detail.

But nothing could have ever prepared him for what he saw.

The instant Akihiko's lips landed on Misaki's hair, Misaki pushed him away and jumped to the door.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked, her whole body rigidly poised, ready for any attack, what she wasn't ready for, was hysterical laughs, laughs the she held dear in her heart.

Akihiko's laughs.

"For someone who is a genius you're pretty dense aren't you?" the man, who Misaki refused to believe as Akihiko said standing on the bed, a dark and malicious chakra visibly manifesting around him.

Misaki tried to use the Flying Thunder God Technique, but it wasn't working, so she quickly pivoted her feet and swiftly opened the door. Only instead of the Konoha hospital's hallway, she was met with pure darkness, but between the darkness and the menacing, Akihiko look alike, Misaki chose to plunge herself in to the darkness.

It was an endless and futile ran, she didn't know where she was going or if she was even going anywhere, all she knew that the more her feet moved, the faster she is, the farther away she was from the lookalike.

"You can't run away from me" the voice hounded her, sounding almighty in the black endless space. Suddenly, the darkness disappeared and she found herself back last night, exactly where she was standing, across from Sasuke, who was holding out his hand to him.

"Come with me, let's seek power together, Misaki" Sasuke said, his eyes looking at her, with hopeful, loving eyes.

Misaki's hung her head low, shaking before she raised her head and laughed.

"That kind of genjutsu is far too good it isn't even realistic anymore!" Misaki announced then quickly making a hand sign.

"RELEASE!" she yelled and everything surrounding her extinguished itself in smokes, taking Sasuke along with it. Leaving only an empty beige room leaving only her and Akihiko. Her eyes widened at the realization that after she had released herself from the genjutsu she was placed in, Akihiko was still him, which can only mean one thing.

"Aki?" Misaki said stepping away from him, disbelief and pain evident in her eyes, tears already threatening her eyes.

Kazuhiko clenched his fist as he stood before Misaki's captor, who had Misaki hung limp on his shoulder, he was shaking, he didn't know how to feel, anger, pain but most of all betrayal.

" _Hey, Kazu, you want to know the worst thing about betrayal?" Akihiko told him in one of their times together._

" _What?" Kazuhiko humored._

" _It never comes from an enemy" was Akihiko's reply as he smiled on him. At that time, it didn't mean anything to Kazuhiko._

"So that was what you meant back then?" Kazuhiko yelled as Akihiko stood smugly above him.

"For a team of geniuses, you both played right into the palm of my hands" Akihiko said laughing.

"Damn you, give Misaki back!" Kazuhiko said, collecting charka and fire on his right hand and lunging at Akihiko, who easily dodged, to another tree branch, where she place Misaki to lay down.

"Wait for me here" Akihiko caressed her face then jumped down to face Kazuhiko who was retrieving his fist from the now flaming tree that burst into flames the moment his fist made contact.

"What are you going to do with Misaki?" Kazuhiko questioned, teeth clenched as he glared at Akihiko.

"She's been markd, Orochimaru-sama has great plans for her" Akihiko simply said, his attitude deviating from the one Misaki and Kazuhiko had known, this one was completely different from the loud boisterous one.

"Bastard, you were serving Orochimaru all along, you idiot, how can you even think about betraying the village" Kazuhiko now yelled.

"I am not, I mean is, it's not betraying if it wasn't my village in the first place right?" Akihiko said, removing his Konoha hitae-ate, replacing it with his own Omo hitae-ate.

"So you were, all along" Kazuhiko muttered, still visibly shaking from the rush of emotions.

"Yeah, my mission was always to snatch Misaki"

"You finally realize the truth, took you a while though" Akihiko said circling around Misaki like a hound. Misaki followed his every movement her mind rushing with memories of him trying to look for signs, or any indication of this person actually being the true nature of Akihiko. However excellent her memory is, she couldn't find even a single moment where this Akihiko manifested itself.

"What do you have to gain from taking me?" Misaki asked and Akihiko just hummed in amusement.

"It appears you still haven't figured it out yet! Despite the hints Orochimaru-sama gave you, my my, it seems that the sharpest tool in the shed is not so sharp after all" Akihiko said circling closer around Misaki.

"Exactly what should I be knowing about?"

"You see, you're an exceptional talent, but you have such great lineage in your veins and Orochimaru-sama is thrilled to know what would happen if it bonds with another great lineage" Akihiko explained as he grabbed Misaki's wrist and traced her veins with his fingers.

"Tough luck, I'm an orphan" Misaki smirked grudgingly, snatching her hand away from him.

"Oh, but even orphans used to have a family you know, parents, siblings" Akihiko said, specifying the word siblings.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Misaki said, irritation starting to get the best of her composure.

"You see, the people you hold dear were lying to you from the start, about who you really are" Akihiko started. his whole body dissolving slowly as he walked towards her, and with him came the everything else, leaving her in the darkness once more.

"Lord Orochimaru, wanted you because you hold such incredible power in your lineage. Strong life force, considerably large chakra reserves, the unique chakra, not to mention this beautiful long hair. Misaki turned to hit him, but he had, once again dissolved in to the darkness.

"You know what is also notable about _your_ family? It's the fuinjutsu, so adept to sealing techniques it almost comes as second nature to you. Your clan is so good at sealing techniques, you're widely known as vessels for tailed beasts, the Uzumaki jinchurikis!" Akihiko said jovially, Misaki's heart stopped beating as her eyes widened, remembering Orochimaru's words back during the battle of the sannins.

" _Don't you ever wonder how you are almost compelled to stay in each other's presence, how being next to Naruto always felt right, no matter what the consequence or the scenario was, doesn't it bother you how your mom, cautious and protective mother hen had been too quick to accept Naruto as your friend and into your home, dangerous kid who has the nine-tailed demon fox inside of him? Or how you two share the same birthdays?"_

"That's right, you're catching on quick, perhaps you're not so helpless after all" Akihiko said appearing behind the shaking Misaki, staring wildly in to the vast blank darkness.

"The best friend you also treated like a brother turned out to be your real brother, and not just any brother, your twin brother!" Akihiko whispered in Misaki's ear, so close she could practically feel his hot breath crawl inside her.

Misaki, in panic and confusion, desperately looked around, her long hair swinging with her as she vigorously tried to look for an exit, to no avail.

"Release, release, RELEASE" Misaki repeated over and over, but nothing would make the darkness go away.

"Misaki!" she turned around and saw that it was Kaede standing behind her, in their home.

"Mom?"

"You don't have to fight anymore" Kaede said approaching her and hugging her tight, whispering in her ears.

"Cause fighting would be futile" Kaede said in a voice so cold, Misaki was sure she she had never heard, and will never hear that kind of tone in that voice. Misaki pushed herself away from the woman who resembled the woman who raised her, and when she looked her face had been a demented copy of Kaede.

"Don't fret Misaki, we're going to be right here" another voice said and she turned again to find Uchiha looking exactly like the day he gave her the necklace, standing in the middle of the forest where they spent so much time together.

"Everything is going to be alright believe it?" she turned to her left and saw Naruto where they always sat on the Hokage cliff, on top of the fourth hokage's head, where most of their promises, were made.

"I will never leave you, I promised didn't I?" she turned once again to see Sasuke smiling warmly and lovingly at her, after that images of people she hold close to her heart started appearing; Kakashi, Kazuhiko, the playful version of Akihiko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Sakura, and everybody else she created a bond with.

"We can all always be happy, stay with us Misaki" they all said in unison, hands held out for her, waiting for her.

"No, no no! you're not real, this is a genjutsu, Release, Release RELEASE!" Misaki tried harder and harder, but no matter what she did, the genjutsu didn't fall.

"Silly Misaki, didn't you know? Tsunade placed you in an induced comatose, so no matter how many times you try to release yourself, the genjutsu won't budge, there is no escape"

Kazuhiko panted as he rested his palms on her knees, bruised and beaten, as he stood before his opponent. An opponent he had never once thought he'd have to face. He slowly wiped the blood trailing from his mouth as hid glare never left Akihiko, who stood just as equally damaged.

"You asshole, how dare you turn on Misaki" Kazuhiko yelled at the top of his lungs, punching the tree of which branch he stood on.

"There is nothing to it, just business" Akihiko said, nonchalantly.

"Shut up! I don't care whether it was just some elaborately designed lie or some pathetic mission of yours, everything you have told us from the start about yourself might have been lies, but the time we spent together weren't" Kazuhiko said.

Akihiko's eyes flinched barely, it had been the first time he had seen Kazuhiko blatantly display his feelings, much less talk, err yell about them, but there he was, standing in front of him, panting hard, more of anger than exhaustion.

"Remember the first time we met Misaki, we treated her less than scum for being a daughter of an alleged whore, but she never held it against us, even though she was capable of passing the survival exercise of the chunin exams, she never left our sides. That time when you almost died from poison, Misaki had stayed up all night holding your hands, trying to console you even as you sleep, or when she took a kunai knife square in the stomach because you were too eager to show of your new genjutsu during a mission" Kazuhiko began listing down every time Misaki had put him before any of her needs, eliciting a series of memories through his brain.

"I don't carry whether your Orochimaru or whoever's lackey, but I'm going to knock some sense back into your brain and drag you back home, you gigantic idiot" Kazuhiko said clenching his fist, preparing his body to attack once more.

Misaki was reduced on the ground, hugging her knees, lying in a fetal position, her mind racing, she could barely keep up one coherent thought, then all of a sudden, her mind focused on one thing, something she had been thinking about earlier, that time wherein she failed to remember a single ounce of memory of Akihiko showing signs of how he was acting. Suddenly a hair width light flicked so fast, imitating a flight pattern of the flying thunder god technique with it's' speed.

It began like that before light began spreading everywhere, and in just a few moments, the darkness had turned into light.

"I couldn't remember a trace of Aki revealing traitorous intent, because he never was" Misaki said out loud. Everything about Akihiko was a lie, except every waking moment he made with them, they didn't build their relationship on who he was, and they build their relationship from the rubble, creating memories and bonds as they go.

"That's right, because Aki is a precious friend" the moment Misaki had uttered the words, the final traces of genjutsu broke right in front of her, revealing Akihiko standing in front of her. Misaki forcefully gathered to collect all the chakra in her body and focused on one single sign.

"RELEASE!"

Akihiko and Kazuhiko were in midair, going in for the kill when Akihiko's face suddenly went blank, as he immediately fell on the ground barely catching himself by rolling then steadying his body on bended knee, both of his hands firmly holding his head as his eyes grew wider and wider with a crazed look in his eyes.

"ARGH!" Akihiko screamed, beginning to madly shake his head as if he was trying to get bugs out of his ear and his head. In worry, Kazuhiko began to approach him, but Akihiko sent kunais with explosive tags on them.

"Go, take Misaki and go!" Akihiko barely managed to groan out as blood started to seep from his nose and ears.

"Aki, you're-"

"Just GO!" Akihiko screamed and dropped the mother lode of his smoke bombs against the ground, making a very quick escape.

Kaede stood before Neji's body on the ground, beginning to form her medical chakra strings flowing freely at the tip of her finger, her unique purple chakra cascading in strings as the rest engulfed Hyuga Neji's body.

"Kaede-san, Misaki-" a medical-nin burst inside the intensive care unit room, but a purple chakra string stopped him from getting in any further. Everyone waited in silence as Kaede spoke not even bothering to look at the intruder she had just wrapped up in threads.

"As a mother, Misaki's life means more to me than anything else even my own life, but as a medical-nin, this boy's life it the only thing that matters" Kaede said coldly and shoved him out the door, locking the door behind her. Raising her hands she took a deep breath, to steady the pacing of her heart. Even if she had tried to act cool and collected in front of the other medical nin around her, it didn't stop the actual turmoil bursting inside of her. How her heart lurched at the mere mention of Misaki's name in that urgency, or how every fiber of her being is itching to run out of the room and chase Misaki.

However, someone's life is at stake, as a medical nin, your duty to your patients' lives falls at the very top of your list, the rest of your personal priorities, no matter how important they are, are only second and onwards. Besides, how could she ever beg for Misaki's forgiveness when she finds out she lost a life in favor of pursing her.

"Let us begin the procedure" Kaede said in a serious voice and began to work through Neji's injury.

" _My my, drifting so close to the edge again I see, no matter how you act you're really are a daughter of mine" a figure with long red hair said from above her as that figure patted her head sitting next to a taller broader figure with yellow hair. Everything was so bright, but specs of dust like dust circled around them, like fireflies, but not matter how much she squinted her eyes to see better, but no matter what she couldn't see the faces of the figures, figures she had seen once before._

" _Your spirit's incredible Misaki,, but never forget to look after yourself, and take care of you Naruto for us" the male voice said, their figures growing even farther and farther away from her, until disappearing in the light._

Misaki slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with identical blue eyes of hers.

"Misaki! You're awake!" Naruto, who was covered in bandages sitting beside her on the hospital bed starting yelled as he helped her sit up. Misaki let her eyes adjust to reality then looked around the room. Kazuhiko stood behind Naruto, who was as equally covered in bandages as Naruto.

"Aki?" Misaki asked her eyes so hopeful, Kazuhiko couldn't even look her in the eyes after what happened, much less tell her. However, Misaki was more than considerate and smiled a sad smile towards him.

"We did our best Kazu" Misaki said holding on his hands. Suddenly the door slid open shocking the three occupants. Her heart leaping with joy at the sight of everybody she ever cared about in the room. People who wanted to be there for her after what had just happened, people who would be there for her no matter what happens. Tears started welling up her eyes as she cried, for those she loved and lost, for those she'll always love and for those whom will always love her. Kaede, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, the rest of rookie nine and even the sand siblings.

Everybody stayed there until they were very physically removed by Kaede from the room to give Misaki some space to recuperate. However, when Kaede was about to get ready to muscle Naruto away from her and out of the room, Misaki had held her hands, pleadingly.

"Can you give us some time alone mom? We deserve that much" Misaki said and that was all it took for Kaede to realize that Misaki had learn the truth, to what extent she didn't know but Misaki knew something involving her and Naruto.

Despite that Kaede didn't receive any look of vehement anger from her, instead Misaki gave her an understanding smile, a smile no child should still be able to smile with towards their mothers, biological or not.

Naruto told her everything that had happened with the team of genins Shikamaru lead and how awesome and bravely they fought, and how the sand sibling had arrived in just a nick of time to aid them as a compensation for their actions. Suddenly, Naruto's expression grew sour, and he looked down at his hand as he clenched it in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, I know how much Sasuke meant to you, so I wanted to bring him back, but-" Naruto didn't get to finish his apology when Misaki gently flicked his forehead, which still hurt considering he was injured everywhere.

"Idiot, yes Sasuke meant the world to me, but there are still people I care about that I want to protect, you, ,mom, Kakashi, Kazu, everyone, and I won't be able to do that if I am moping around right?" Misaki said, smiling to hide the bitterness behind the sweet words, something that Naruto was able to see through, however he also saw the sincerity in her words, and stared at Misaki as she walked towards the window, staring at the skies.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you"

Kakashi, Kaede, Tsunade and Jiraiya gathered around each other on the hospital roof, a spot with the perfect view of the room they had all just been in.

"Are you certain Misaki knows?" Jiraiya began and Kaede opened her mouth to answer, but it wasn't her voice that resounded.

"You mean that Misaki and Naruto are siblings?" all four of them turned around to see Kazuhiko limping towards them.

"What, don't think you're the only ones the third hokage trusted with the truth. One twin to be the vessel and cage of the tailed beast and the other to hold the secrets of the seal" Kazuhiko further explained as he, like the other four looked down towards the room where the mentioned twins were.

"You mean to say?" Kaede asked and Kazuhiko nodded.

"We weren't teamed together by chance, I was purposely picked to be in the team with her. Misaki was beginning to show signs of her father's identity so grandfather placed me in the team to over shadow her, a feat that wasn't easy at all, since Misaki is stubborn"

"So you told her?" Kakashi asked, more of a confirmation rather than an answer.

"Nope, it wasn't me, it was Akihiko, while he held her down with a genjutsu, he used that information to torment her, to force her to come to Orochimaru in her volition."

"Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked, suddenly standing at an attention, first Sasuke, and now Misaki.

"Akihiko said something about Orochimaru wanting to see a child with both powerful bloodlines."

"You mean to say?" Jiraiya asked, but they were all rattled at Kaede forcing chakra in her fist and hitting a pillar making it collapse under her shear strength.

"He's planning on making a children out of Sasuke and Misaki"

"Naruto, what I want so say is that you and I, we're more than friends" Misaki began, she usually knew what to say in just about anything, but this time her words were pretty clumsy.

"Huh, could it be you like me like that Misaki? Well, you're pretty cute and all, but I am saving myself for Sakura-chan, I'm sorry to lea-" Misaki's fist buried itself on Naruto's injured head.

"Ahh, Misaki you've been spending too much time with Tsunade-nobachan!" Naruto exclaimed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was the first thing I thought of to make you shut up" Misaki said rubbing the back of her head. Once Naruto had calmed down, Misaki took a deep breath.

"Naruto, what I mean to say is we're siblings" Misaki said lowering her head, afraid of what Naruto's reaction might be. Misaki who lived in the lap of luxury with someone to call as her mom, and Naruto who was raised in the orphanage and sent to live on his own as soon as he can.

"That's…" Naruto began and paused, Misaki closed her eyes already dreading the rest of Naruto's sentence. When the impossible happened.

"That's super great!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping around in excitement leaving Misaki's head blank with confusion.

"Hey hey, does that mean I am your onii-chan, I must be pretty cool from now on imouto-chan" Naruto said practically gleaming.

"Tough luck Naruto, we're twins" Misaki said smiling, relieved that Naruto was as simple-minded as he was always.

"EEHHHH! But I wanted to be the onii-chan!" Naruto said tears streaming down his eyes.

"You can be anything you want Naru-nii chan"

"Ehh you're patronizing me!" Naruto said pointing against Misaki who laughed harder at his antics.

Naruto had just returned from one of his missions when he heard the news from Kakashi, and immediately he ran towards the hokage's building in a hurry.

"Misaki!" Naruto banged the hokage's door opened, only to find Tsunade heavily enjoying dangos with Tonton on the table and Kaede reading calmly by the window.

"Tsunade-no-bachan, is it true?" Naruto said entering the room and slamming his palm on the desk creating a desk and scaring Ton Ton who jumped in Tsunade's arms.

"What's with all the violence?" Tsunade said nonchalantly, calming TonTon.

"What's the big deal with Misaki quitting as your student?!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, so loud that Tsunade and Kaede's long hair gushed as he spoke.

Misaki was standing at Naruto and her's favorite place on top of the fourth hokage's head, she had made the decision today, she was hoping Naruto won't take it to hard when he arrives and she's has already left-

"MISAKI!" too late…

Naruto jumped right next to her panting with both anger and exhaustion.

"What the hell were you thinking resigning as bachan's apprentice and deciding to leave the village!" Naruto yelled at her, clearly it had upset her since he had just lost Sasuke too and they had just both found out about their true connection.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I believe this is something I need to do, on my own" Misaki said with a sad smile, one that quenched Naruto's anger at her, quickly diverting his anger at the situation.

"Damn, what is it you have to do that you can't do here, and with me" Naruto paced the fourth's head, his face flushed with anger, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Naruto, I know it's hard, but I know this is my way of getting stronger, and I have to, to protect those whom I hold close to my heart" Misaki said, but Naruto just turned his head away pouting, before leaving her.

That night, the eve of her departure, Misaki couldn't sleep, in the end she ended up on their roof, wherein Itachi she had spent her last moments with Itachi before he deflected the village. Misaki felt the gift from Itachi underneath her fingerless gloves and sighed.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I couldn't stop him" Misaki whispered, soon the sun had begun to rise, and she had watched in with fervor enthusiasm, like she did every single day.

Bag safetly secured on her body, Misaki decided to take the longest route, taking detour of places that hold memories of her, happy, sad exciting everything, for these are places she won't be able to see in a long while.

She felt her heart lurch in a mixture of excitement and anxiety as the gates of Konoha became visible at the end of the road.

However hard her heart was thumping, it came to a halt when she saw Naruto, Kazuhiko, Kaede, Kakashi and Sakura there waiting for her at the gate.

"You really didn't think we'd let you leave without a proper sendoff didn't you?" Naruto yelled and Misaki's eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Thank you everyone"

"Don't thank us just yet, thank us when you return, only then we'll accept your thanks' Kazuhiko said, ruffling her hair.

"And when you return, we'll be finishing our unfinished fight, only you won't have to go easy on me" Sakura said smiling. Misaki hi fived the pink haired kunoichi and turned to Kakashi and Kaede.

"Kakashi, you better take care of my mom" Misaki said to Kakashi who muttered something about not even needing to ask. Misaki then hugged her mom as tight as she can.

"Take care of yourself out there Misaki"

"Yeah, you too mom, please take care of Naruto for me, he tends to drink spoiled milk" Misaki said and at this Naruto sweat dropped.

"Naruto, you better train hard and catch up to me if you're going to be the hokage" Misaki said and Naruto smirked at her.

"You bet, and in turn you have to get back here as soon as you can, after all you did promise to be there the day I become the hokage!" Naruto bellowed and held out his fist, Misaki nodded with a smile and pounded her fist against his, sealing their promise.

Fin.

If you managed to reach here, thank you very much it had been an interesting journey. This would be the last chapter of Book I of Namikaze Misaki, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter would be a sneak peek of book II. I'm going to take a very short break between books to iron out some things, once again thank you so much.


	17. Chapter 17: Sneak Peek

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. Everything aside from the original characters are created from the wonderful mind of Kishimoto.

Misaki, Kaede, Akihiko and Kazuhiko are the original characters of mine.

Also, comments, suggestions, criticism, even just simple messages are welcomes, please feel free to message me anytime.

Just as promised, the sneak peek for the next installment of Namikaze Misaki: Kunoichi Undeterred; sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for reading!

SNEAK PEEK

Tsunade sat on her desk, doing her duties as Konoha's hokage when a hulking figure entered the room.

"I thought you'd have left the village by now" Tsunade said not even taking her eyes off the papers.

"I thought I'd wait till everyone was gone" Jiraiya said entering the room.

"So what news?" Tsunade said turning her chair around to face her old teammate.

"The akatsuki are beginning to get bolder with their moves; their taking on higher and higher profiled missions, missions that a hidden villages would decline, at a much lower rate" Jiraiya explained.

"You don't mean?!" Tsunade exclaimed, watching earnestly as Jiraiya slowly nodded in deep thought.

"However, I did find something very interesting." Jiraiya said and looked outside the skies to contemplate.

"Recently, their missions have been less than successful, in turn their covers are shaken to say the least, no longer can they roam and enter villages hidden or not without being apprehended" Jiraiya continued.

"You mean there is some sort of resistance against them? But who?" Tsunade asked, thinking who could it have been brave, strong and stupid enough to go against a dangerous opponent such as the Akatsuki.

"Their pretty much as elusive as the Akatsuki, however, only one thing known. They are composed of five female members. Their so famous that everyone else have dubbed them the Kunoichi Five"

"Kunoichi Five huh" Tsunade glared at the blank space in deep thought.

"Excuse me" a female voice said as a knock came from the door and there stands a woman where a girl once stood.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya-sensei, Tsunade-sensei"

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$ **LINE_BREAK** *_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

It was a beautiful day in the spring, and no better place to spend spring other than in the village of Konoha, where in spring littered everywhere, even in the senses, spring was all that there is. The leaves were at their greenest and the sun was shining bright, giving way to a clear blue skies.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the Namikaze household garden that Kaede loved so much and watched as the clouds get swept by the cool breeze. Today was the day, and a cesspool of emotions flooded his entire senses and thoughts, but wanting was for sure, he could not wait for tomorrow; for tomorrow, was the beginning of the rest of his life with the person whom he chose to spend it with.

"Kakashi, I thought I'd find you here" Misaki said, walking towards him, dressed in a very elegant kimono she was going to wear for the ceremony.

"I thought you were going to be with Kaede until the ceremony" Kakashi said as he averted his eyes from the skies to the red haired kunoichi approaching him with a smile.

"Well, Naruto arrived and I wanted to give them some time alone. Biological or not, she's the mom I have known all my life, and despite not being able to raise Naruto, I know for sure he feels the same way" Misaki explained looking thoughtfully at the swimming koi in the pond.

For a couple more minutes passed in comfortable silence, the wind sweeping gently in their memories, for this truly was a day that would be ebbed in their memories.

"I guess this means I'll get to call you dad now?" Misaki said with a teasing smile on her face. Kakashi blushed under his mask and sweat dropped.

"You, you don't have too, I mean you can, it's just that, argh, what I mean is if you want to, you don't have to force yourself" Kakashi said, stuttering as he struggled with his choice of words. All that ran inside his mind, was what kind of father he knew his sensei was, and how he had big shoes to fill in, if Misaki was ever going to consider him being her father.

"You know, Kakashi, I know who my father is, and I'm proud to be his daughter, but even so, despite not needing to, you were there for me, in the toughest and happiest of my life, and for that I'd be eternally grateful to the gods above for giving you to us. I guess, even without knowing I already have considered you as my father a long time ago, and after this day, it would be a great honor to be called your daughter" Misaki said, smiling sincerely as Kakashi, and for a moment everything stopped for Kakashi. Ever since the death of his father, he thought there would be no family of sorts for him, but then came Team Minato, in which he also lost later on. But now, he felt exactly the same as those time wherein he knew he belonged, that he had a family behind him, each step he took, which ever direction he went, always there to support him.

Kakashi stretched out his arms to the girl, no the young lady in front of him and engulfed her in a warm hug, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes as Misaki reciprocated the gesture and buried her face in his chest.

"Yo!" the moment was only cut off when Naruto exited to the gardens, making the two figures separate themselves and look in his direction. Looking at him, then to the figure behind him.

There Kaede stood wearing the specially made wedding kimono Misaki had made for her. She looked every bit as beautiful with her hair arranged in an elegant style, adorned with pins and jewels Misaki had saved up specifically for this occasion. Misaki silently walked herself next to Naruto and wrapped an arm around her brother's as they watched the two stare unbelieving at each other.

Kakashi forgot to breathe the moment he laid eyes on Kaede standing like the goddess herself, of how lucky he was to just receive a single glance from this woman, much less spend the rest of their lives together, sharing the first and last glance of the days to come, for the rest of their lives.

Kaede stared at Kakashi, her heart beating erratically underneath layers and layers of clothes. She wasn't graceful and despite the way she dresses herself and fixes her hair, she was hardly a woman, she was aggressive, and violent, with a temper that could rival the fifth hokage, but still this man before her, a man she admired for many reasons, stood before her ready to take her in his life.

Naruto and Misaki chuckled in amusement as they watched Kaede and Kakashi blatantly stare at each other like love sick fools, perhaps they are love sick fools, but who could blame them, they are both people who spent their lives living for others wellbeing, they deserved to be happy and to live happily in each other's arms.

"It's a beautiful thing isn't it, two people promising to spend their lives together, relinquishing the rights to live as individuals, but binding themselves to the other" Misaki said with a solemn smile on her face as she watched Kakashi finally take steps, slow but sure steps towards Kaede who followed his every moment.

"They're both lucky, to have something only so few hold, I am very happy for them" Misaki continued, making Naruto look at her in deep thought. Misaki might not even say it out loud, might not even act it, might even go as far as display the contrary to hide how she really feels, but Naruto knew her better than anyone.

"I promise, you'll get to have a day like this too," Naruto said, interlacing his fingers around Misaki's grinning wide as Misaki looked at him.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$ **LINE_BREAK** *_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

"Naruto!" Misaki called out as she rode on Suzaku's back, Naruto, in his tailed beast form had been tapped in a prison like technique. Misaki, together with the beasts of Suzaku Byakko, Genbu and Seiryu exerted all means possible to get him out, blasting rocks with fire, digging holes with water and air, and moving earth itself but to no avail, Naruto's prison going bigger and bigger, blocking the sun.

"No, no NO!" Misaki said running on Suzaku's back then simply jumping off, landing on a rock that would soon take part in Naruto's imprisonment. Misaki formed chakra in her hands and punched the planetoid, using her bare hands to dig for her brother herself. Suddenly,nine chakra tails emerged from the rocky prison, revealing Naruto, no the kyubi so close to his emergence, finally starting to take flesh.

"NARUTO!" Misaki screamed out with tears in her eyes, golden chakra chains emerged from her body shooting towards Naruto, the chains going through anything and straight towards Naruto's insides, then wrapping around his whole body, restricting him from doing any more damage, to himself and to everyone else.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$ **LINE_BREAK** *_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

Waves crashed and winds swirled pushing them back in all directions as an explosion erupted. In the middle of the smoke, both Sasuke and Naruto violently flew back in their respective directions, one caught by Kakashi gracefully and the other was cushioned by a Zetsu clone before he could hit the bottom of the cliff and gain any damage. Once they had all settled and so did the smoke, the winds and the waves, they all looked to the center of the explosion itself where Misaki stood her hair loose, forming a cascade of red waterfall, framing her face and her body.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I didn't know repelling both concentrated attacks simultaneously would cause such ruckus" Misaki said, finally lifting her head to look at the people present.

' _What a hearty reunion'_ Misaki thought as she walked towards Kakashi who was supporting Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Misaki asked raising her hands to caress the scar on Naruto's face, simultaneously lifting it to look at her. Blue eyes meet against blue ones, but even when their eyes collided, in a point blank range, it seems that Naruto was looking not at her, but somewhere far away.

"Naruto, I told you to go back to the village" Kakashi scolded the blond, as he let him go, starting to feel Naruto gain the strength to stand steady on his own. Naruto raised his hand and placed it on top of Misaki's hand on his cheeks.

"Now, its all clear now" Naruto said finally looking into the eyes of his twin as he gripped on her hand tighter, as if to reassure her. Misaki nodded in comprehension and moved out of his way and stood beside him as all of them stared apprehensively at the party against them, a party that seemed to have gain several new members with the arrival of a guy in the orange mask and a few more of white zetsu clones.

"I thought you said you weren't going to intervene in this matters?" Sasuke yelled at their party as he knelt panting on the water's surface. It wasn't clear to whom he was pertaining to as they contemplated themselves, until a voice raised from their side, this time it was Misaki.

"And I don't have any intention to, however, you have meddled with something precious to me and for that I won't be lenient, if you ever so as lift a hand against Naruto, I will not hesitate to revert to the offensive, this is a promise" Misaki's said in a tone so cold, a tone no one would ever expect coming from her as she unknowingly releasing a surge of chakra around her body. Misaki only became conscious of her actions when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. Sasuke glared at the interaction between the two, no words were exchanged, but it only took Naruto a few silent moments for Misaki's face to display realization and encouragement before nodding. Sasuke felt his anger starting to boil, clenching his fists how far will Misaki go to protect Naruto.

Naruto started walking forward towards them, when Kakashi almost intervened, but Misaki raised her arm to block him.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright" Misaki said smiling at Kakashi, and it wasn't his first time witnessing it, but it didn't fail to astound Kakashi just how deep Misaki believed in Naruto, even in situations like this, Misaki placed her faith and life in Naruto's hands.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$ **LINE_BREAK** *_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

Misaki and Sakura stood a good few meters away from each other in the training field, the exact place where their sparing took place, everything hasn't change, the distance between them, their exact positions, however both knew the outcome would be completely different.

With Sakura taking apprenticeship from Misaki's former master and Misaki leaving the village to train by herself, even Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Kaede, who were all watching silently, hidden in the sidelines didn't know the outcome of the upcoming battle.

"Things will be different now Misaki, you won't give you the chance to hold back anymore" Sakura said confidently as she wore her gloves.

"I would certainly hope so, after all you are the hokage's pupil" Misaki said unsheathing her sword, swinging it creatively for a few moments, before assuming battle position, with one palm faced against Sakura and her sword hand above her head as she crouched her legs, ready to sprint.

Everybody watched in anticipation as the two opposing sides took position, ready to being the battle at any time, weighing the possibilities of the outcome. Sakura, who was originally molded into being a genjutsu user broke free from the stereotype and instead excelled in both taijutsu and medical ninjutsu.

Misaki who lacked in the taijutsu department on the other hand, improved greatly under Tsunade before she resigned her apprenticeship, what she lacked in skill, she compensated with speed, and what she severely lacked against genjutsu she greatly compensated with ninjutsu and kenjutsu. However their knowledge of Misaki's prowess was of before she left Konoha, no one had the real gauge of what she was capable of after traveling for a few years, and this battle would be their first measurement.

Sakura was the first one to make a move, concentrating her chakra in her fist, ready to hit Misaki who stood observantly against her opponent.

"Hell yeah!" Sakura screamed as impact was made and dust and debris exploded in a haze, blind siding everybody.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$ **LINE_BREAK** *_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

"Help! Somebody help us" a crying woman shouted as she huddled her gravely injured husband and crying children to her body in the midst of a raging fire. The whole village was burning; they had been attacked during the night, no one even knew they were infiltrated until a loud explosion broke out, and a fire started, engulfing everything in its path, swallowing the entire village.

A beam had fell inside their house, hitting the husband's head and trapping them all in, the room grew hotter and blurrier with every second that past and the children had passed out from the smoke. The woman cried harder for help, already losing hope.

Suddenly the front door that was barred shut by the beam crushed, open along with the beam and in walked several burly men with scimitars.

"Take anything that is still of value" the biggest one ordered and his men had dispersed into the burning house, taking everything that was still of use. The leader of the pact walked towards the small family.

"You would sell a fine price, as for your children, I'm sure slavers would be glad to get them off your hands" the man said pointing his weapon on the husband, who was breathing, but was still unconscious.

The woman's eyes widened as the bandit raised his sword ready to plunge it in her husband's neck, but a flying blade imbedded itself on his neck, killing him instantly. The woman looked around to see that the rest of the bandits had also died silently. There amidst the fire, a girl stood, with long red hair that seemed to mold with the burning fire.

' _a flaming angel'_ was the last thing the woman thought before she completely lost hold of her awareness.

Outside the burning house, bandits chased citizens and looted properties as the fire raged on.

"Futon: reverse tornado technique" a voice said and a gush of wind rushed around the fire, stealing it of its oxygen, rendering it to nothing but smokes.

"Suiton: chilly blanket technique" another voice said amidst the scream and a gel like water engulfed the whole vicinity immediately quenching the fires with its chilly embrace.

Every single person, bandit and citizen alike paused and watched the scene in front of them as the flames began to extinguish into smokes.

"Damn it hurry, the fires gone!" one of the bandits said.

"We better hurry up and round this people up!" another said and they started chase the citizens once again, only a woman appeared, stepping in between them and their prey.

"Katon: Fury of hell technique!" the girl said and altogether a demon like blue flame emerged and swallowed the bandits. The citizens collapsed in the mixture of relief, exhaustion and the adrenaline wearing off.

Another girl had jumped in and examined the fallen bodies that lay huddled against each other, soon three more girls had joined the other two.

"How are they?"

"They're all fine, probably just exhausted having spent their adrenaline" the girl examining the citizens said and made a few hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground.

"Ninpou: mass hospital technique" she said and a warm green light emitted from the ground and engulfed every citizen, immediately healing the injured.

"That should do it" she said and walked away, followed by the rest of the girls. Unbeknownst to them, the leader of the village had opened his eyes long enough to see five female figures walking away in the dead of the night after saving them.

"Five Kunoichi" he muttered before falling asleep once more.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$ **LINE_BREAK** *_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

"So you're really going to be leaving with Naruto today huh?" Kazuhiko said as Misaki waited at the village gate for Naruto.

"Yeah, The fourth great shinobi war has been announced together with the Allied Shinobi forces, however my mission remains resolute, protect the tailed beast jinchuriki at all costs." That is the primary reason as to why Misaki is tasked to accompany Naruto in his quest to find an octopus, together with the guise of a top secret mission while they are both sheltered on an island turtle protected by Misaki's barrier.

"The fourth great shinobi war, huh" Kazuhiko said, pondering out loud, to think that five great nations would reunite against one powerful foe, it was both pragmatic and melodramatic, but one couldn't be too sure with the Akatsuki, after all a single member had managed to pulverize the great hidden village of Konoha with just a single technique.

"Hey, Kazuhiko,"

"What is it?"

"Some of us might not make it out alive of this war, so I suggest you do what you have to do" Misaki smiled suggestively leaving Kazuhiko confused.

"What do you mean do what I have to do?" Misaki just grinned cheekily, and pointed at TenTen who looked the moment Kazuhiko turned to her and smiled brightly.

"MISAKI!" Kazuhiko almost pounded Misaki's head, if Misaki had not dodged as she laughed.

"But kidding aside, I think you should make the most out of the moment, Kazuhiko, I'm sure you and TenTen would make a great family" Misaki said, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulders.

*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$ **LINE_BREAK** *_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$*_-+% =o#$

Hey guys! Sorry the sneak peek took so long to update, there are several scenes that had to be edited out because it was showing too much too soon. Also, please note that several scenes might change on the actual novel by just a smidge, upload of the first chapter of the next installment would be posted soon, thank you so much.


End file.
